Hershey's Kisses
by evenflo78
Summary: Is Sookie really the good girl everyone thinks she is? What if she has a bit of a wild side? A one- night stand leads to more than Sookie ever bargained for. All Human
1. Prologue

**A/N: What was originally planned as a one-shot took on a life of its own and is now a multi-chapter fic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please forgive any mistakes, for they are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**A Dream Within a Dream**

**By: Edgar Allan Poe**

_Take this kiss upon thy brow! And, in parting from you now, _

_Thus much let me avow-_

_You are not wrong, who deem that my days have been a dream: _

_Yet, if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day, in a vision, or in none, Is it therefore, the less gone? _

_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar of a surf-tormented shore, and I hold within my hand grains of golden sand-_

_How few! Yet how they creep through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep- while I weep!_

_O God! Can I not save one from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?_

**SPOV**

If you had told me fifteen years ago that I would be where I am now, I would have laughed in your face. It had taken me years to carefully construct the walls that surrounded me and nothing could destroy it. I had perfected it and it was indestructible, unconquerable, and impenetrable.

Love was nothing but a fairy-tale and I wanted nothing to do with make-believe. I lived in the real world and strived there. I had made my home there and nothing and certainly no one was going to infiltrate my home or ruin the good thing I had going.

Sure I was lonely and sure I had needs that could not always be fulfilled in the lock down that was my life. But I had my ways and I was growing increasingly adept at satiating my desires and necessities.

Maybe my methods were a little less than traditional, but they worked for me and who was I to fix something that wasn't broken. I was a firm believer in the saying: 'When life gives you lemons, just say fuck the lemons and bail.' Ok, so admittedly, that's not how the quote goes but that was my philosophy.

I didn't believe in love and I certainly knew that I was never going to be in love or have someone that felt that way about me. Not only did I refuse to allow myself to even get remotely close to that, but the mere thought of it made me nauseous.

So for you to tell me that I would be in love would be the biggest fucking joke to me and I would have rewarded you with a boisterous belly laugh, complete with tears and side clenching guffaws.

I had my life planned out and it was drama-free, not to mention filled with no-strings attached sex and no complications.

If life had taught me anything thus far, it was that you couldn't count on anyone but yourself. I figured it was safer to take everyone else out of the equation, so I did.

But just because you plan your life out and set certain goals and barriers, doesn't mean that someone won't piss in your cheerios and throw you for a loop.

That is what happened to me, but I didn't welcome it. Matter-of-fact, I fought tooth and nail to try and avoid it. Nevertheless, things had been set in motion and I was left to deal, whether I wanted to or not.

True love, the kind you read about, only happened in books and movies, or so I thought.

I couldn't have been more wrong…

**A/N: Just so you know, reviews make me grin from ear to ear.**

**MUAW!!!**


	2. Rendevouz

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot that would not leave me the heck alone. Completely OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**On with the show…oh this is unbeta'd and I know I make a lot of mistakes. But I try hard oh so hard. Bear with me.**

I had one thing on my mind for tonight…Sex.

I had chosen this location for that simple fact. As I made my way to the Ayres hotel in Ontario, Canada, I couldn't help but to feel empowered.

I had on a simple red dress with spaghetti straps that hugged my each and every curve and ended a couple inches above the knee. It has a built in push up demi-bra that set my girls up nice and proud. My black patent leather stilettos and a black lace barely-there thong completed my attire. I had no need for jewelry; it would've just been another item to take off. My hair was set in soft curls around my shoulders and down my back. I was dressed for success, in getting fucked senseless that is.

My plan was flawless. I arrived in Ontario yesterday and will leave in the morning. My prey will know nothing of who I am or where I am from. And it is safe to assume that he will be leaving soon as well. That is why I choose hotels. Mostly business travelers not in town for long, they go their way and you go yours. It has worked in the past and it would work again.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem getting men anywhere I am. But in my home town I have a reputation to uphold. I was not about to ruin my reputation with my promiscuity.

I made my way through the lobby and winked at the drooling desk attendant that was all of about 18 years old. Once I claimed my seat at the bar I ordered a simple gin & tonic with a lime. Then I set my sights to the crowd in search of my next victim.

Several couples sit off in the corners of the crowded area along with, what appeared to be a business meeting, near the center of the room. Now I may not be the most superficial person on the planet, but I certainly have my standards. Besides, I am very aware of the affect I have on men.

After surveying the crowd, and eliminating several of the patrons, I had narrowed it down to two possible conquests. I took a moment to study them further before making my decision. The first man, who was sitting at a table near the end of the bar, has dark hair, tan skin and a rather exotic look about him. He seemed to be a bit distracted, pecking away on his laptop, but no matter, I know how to divert his attention. The second man, who was sitting near the entrance reading a newspaper, has blond hair pulled back at the nape of his neck; light skin and admittedly physically more beautiful than I.

Since I could never resist a bit of a challenge that became the deciding factor for me. This man would be my most beautiful victory yet.

I rose from my seat and made my way through the crowd, ignoring the passing glances and other attempts to get my attention, and made my way to the beautiful blond man. He never looked up from his paper as I approached, so I leaned against his table before I spoke, making sure my thigh brushes against his arm, which was resting on the table, in the process.

As he looked up to ascertain his intrusion I smiled and stated simply, "Hello." Making sure to keep my tone light and airy.

I noticed when he shifted slightly in his seat before replying, "Hi."

"Is this seat taken?" I nodded towards the other chair, never breaking eye contact.

He raised his hand in gesture for me to take a seat. As I sat I noticed he is drinking some sort of martini with two olives and it is very nearly gone. I reached for the toothpick in his glass and retrieved the olives.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked, then slowly brought the olives to my mouth and dipped my tongue out to snag them through my lips.

He nodded in agreement. I sang happily on the inside knowing the effect I was having on his speech. So I raised my hand to the bartender and signaled for him to bring us both another drink.

A comfortable silence followed while we waited for our drinks. After the bartender delivered our drinks, I took a sip and introduced myself.

"I am Sookie."

He cleared his throat and took a drink before answering, "Eric, nice to meet you."

"Likewise Eric, so what brings you to this beautiful establishment, business or pleasure?"

I watched as a slow smirk crossed his handsome face as he spoke, "Both, it seems."

Excellent, not only is he aesthetically pleasing, but a charmer as well. After a bit more passive flirting, I decided to take it to another level. I leaned over slightly as I crossed my legs under the table making sure to brush the side of his leg with my ankle, before I spoke.

"Do you have a room here? A bit more privacy would be nice, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded in acknowledgement and reached for his wallet. I reached out to his other hand to stop him and insisted on paying. The electricity passing through my fingertips did not escape my attention; this would make for an interesting night indeed. After throwing a few twenties down on the table we both rose to take our leave.

Now I got to see the full magnificence of the man. He was definitely a fine specimen. Over six feet, nearly six and a half if I had to guess, with broad shoulders and he looked to be made of lean muscle. He put his hand on the small of my back and led the way.

We arrived in his suite and I made my way through the living area to set my clutch on the table, before turning to him and speaking; "Beautiful."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He stated never taking his eyes off of me.

I took my turn to survey the room and walked around a bit, making a mental note to thank my lucky stars that this room has a 4-post bed. Eric had no clue what I had in mind for him. I swayed my hips a bit as I made my way to the wall of windows across from the bed and ran my fingers through my hair to fan it across my shoulders.

I heard Eric as he approached just before he put his hands on my hips and spun me to face him. He reached up to cup my chin in his large hand and tilted my head for me to look at him. He had a questioning look in his eyes as his head dipped down a bit, a silent need for consent in kissing me. I submitted by standing a bit on my toes to reach and extended my hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer.

The first contact of our lips was full of heat; his lips were strong and sweet from the martini. I felt his tongue smooth across my bottom lip requesting access and I parted my lips with an exhale. Our tongues danced to the silent music our building lust was humming and he pulled me flush against his body closing the distance between us. I allowed my hands to trail along his neck and shoulders and slowly down his back in frantic need to trace his form through his clothes. All the while his hands were gripping the back of my dress in hopes I wouldn't escape. Breathlessly, I pulled back from his hold and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Take it off." I demanded as I walked to retrieve my purse.

"Where are you going?" He asked hoarsely, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You will see, now lie down on the bed." He complied and I pulled out two red scarves from my purse and made my way to the head of the bed. "Give me your hand." I tied his hands, first one then the other to the posts of the bed. The look on his face was priceless, a mixture of confusion, fear and excitement. I leaned across his chest and brush my lips across his as I sent my hand trailing down his impeccable chest from his collar bone to his belly button. He shivered beneath me.

I made my way to the foot of the bed and removed his shoes and socks before speaking again. As I put one knee on the end of the bed to make my way to his belt I opened my mouth, "If you are good I will let you touch me."

I unfastened his belt and made nothing of the buttons and zipper and was pleasantly surprised when I noticed he has gone commando, I lifted my eyes to him and smiled in silent approval. As I began to pull down his pants he lifted his hips to assist, allowing me access to the bountiful, gracious plenty before me. I silently groaned in anticipation. It seemed as if he was anticipating this as much as I was, for he was standing at full attention.

I heard his quiet laughter as I took him all in. A man from my own heart he knows and is proud of what he has. I smiled to him again and said, "Beautiful, I will be a very lucky woman tonight."

"And when, might I ask, do I get to see your beautiful naked body?" He asked in no more than a whisper.

"In due time, I am a woman in need of great pleasure so I intend to make sure that you will be able to take care of me before I get naked." I replied as I kiss his ankles.

I made my way up the length of his warm body leaving a trail of wet kisses along the way. As my hands and lips reached the top of his thighs I surpassed his throbbing manhood and made my way to the little 'V' above, soliciting a groan from him in disapproval. I saw the little bead of moisture on the tip of his cock, and felt the pool of moisture beginning of my own. I made my way to his chest and nip, at first, lightly at each one of his nipples. He was squirming beneath me and breathing deep and heavily, so I bite harder and suck and got the reaction I was seeking and he lets out an, "Aargh." I smile around his nipple and made my way to do the same to the other receiving the same reaction again. I slowly lifted myself up and straddled his waist and lowered my face to his keeping my lips just out of his reach.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked as I flicked the tip of his chin with my tongue.

"Yes." He groaned nearly inaudible.

"Soon," I said as I bit his bottom lip and pulled away to make my way back down his muscular chest.

When I reached the top of his cock, which was waving above his waist like a flag of surrender, I trailed my fingers around his stomach and settled my knees between his. Once I was in a comfortable position I moved my hand to grip the base of his cock in my palm, his hips bucked up to meet me as he groaned.

I lowered my head towards his member as I looked up to him, "Watch me." I demanded and he complied. I opened my mouth and dragged my tongue along the back of his cock from the base to the tip with an extra flick of my tongue near the head. "Aaahh" he moaned. I checked again to make sure he was watching before I centered my mouth above the head of his cock, it pulsed in anticipation, and I lowered my lips to encompass the head of him.

"Mmmm." I hummed around him. I slowly took him further into my mouth as far as I could go, encircling the rest of him with my hand.

"Shit Sookie" he groaned as I started to set my pace up and down his shaft and I twirled my tongue around the tip and sucked. As I pumped with my hand and bobbed my head up and down his cock I felt him begin to swell in my mouth and knew that he was getting close. I focused on the task and I felt him as he tried to pull away but I held him firm and continued my sucking, twirling and pumping. I heard him moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, oh fuck…Sookie you gotta stop or I'll come."

Hearing this I relaxed my jaw and exhaled through my nose to allow him to go down the back of my throat, completely swallowing him with my mouth, "Oh Fuuuuck" I heard him shout as I used my hand to caress his testicles and rubbed my finger along the piece of flesh behind them. Then I moaned a little around his shaft to create a little vibration. "Grrr… Gunck… Fuuuckkkk." He shouted incoherently as he shot his seed down the back of my throat. I quickly swallowed him and sucked lazily for a moment as he rode out his orgasm.

Once he was done I removed myself and crawled off the bed and made my way to the mini bar to pour myself a shot of Bombay Sapphire. He groaned as he said "Where are you going? Come back here and untie me." He squirmed visibly.

"Patience, I am not through with you yet." I replied smoothly as I downed the remnants of my gin. I turned my back to him and rinsed my glass in the sink and set it down on the counter.

Keeping my back to him I reached my hand behind me to the zipper of my dress to trail it open down my back, just to the top of my thong. I heard his intake of breath and knew that he could see me. A slow smile crossed my face before I turned to him, holding my dress up with my arm across my chest. "Do you want to see me?" I asked as I took one step forward.

"Oh yes," he replied, his voice full of anticipation and lust. So I allowed the dress to lower a bit before I turned back around and let it fall. I heard his sharp intake of breath and low hiss escaped his lips, as he took in my bare back and the tiny thong that covered a minimal amount of flesh. I tilted my head over my shoulder and gave him a wink before lowering my panties to the ground.

I crossed my arms across my chest before I turned to face him, noticing that he is stirring with need again and his cock was very nearly at full mass already. I smiled my approval to him and lifted an eyebrow. "Hmmm, see something you like?"

"Definitely, I want to see all of you Sookie. Please." He begged.

I allowed my arms to fall to my side as he grunted in approval. "Beautiful." He stated, using my words from earlier.

I made my way over to the bed and crawled my way up his body leaving a trail of kisses along the way, until I reached my destination and hover just above his mouth and asked, "What do you want Eric?"

"I want to kiss you, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life and I want to fuck you. I want to bite you, fuck you, and rub myself all over you." He growled.

I settled myself in a straddle across his waist so he can feel the heat and moisture from my center, he growled and squirmed beneath me as I licked and bit his nipples and trailed my hands from his chest along the length of his arms to the ties that were binding him. My mouth hovered over his as his warm breath fanned across my face.

"Please, Sookie." He pleaded.

I released the scarves from his wrist and he immediately grabbed me, spun me and threw me onto my back on the bed. I laughed at his frantic action, but only for a moment, before his mouth was attacking mine with fierceness, not very far from violence. I submitted completely and attacked his mouth right back. Instead of dancing, our tongues were battling for dominance in each others mouths. Frantic need gave my body a mind of its own and I arched my back into him in desperate need to find friction. My hands grope him aimlessly until they settled on his perfect, tight, little ass and pushed him against me.

My breath was coming out in shallow gasps and I felt him groaning into my mouth before he started making a trail down my body with his mouth. He gripped my breast firmly in one hand before devouring the other with his mouth a moan escaped my mouth as I arched into him again.

His hands never leave my breasts as he kissed and bit his way down to my center, which is practically throbbing with need. I purred as I felt his hot breath brush lightly across my wet lips. He left one hand on my breast as the other made its way down, I spread my legs a bit and allowed him access. He trailed one finger down from the top of my hair along my slit. "Please." I hissed.

"Mmmm, look who is begging now." The words rumbled deep in his throat, and I whined a bit in protest.

"Look at me, Lover." He said as he kissed and nipped at the inside of my thigh, sending me bucking against his hand.

As I looked down I heard his intake of breath before he mumbled, "Delicious." And replaced his finger with his tongue.

"Auugh…more." I sighed as he began lapping away at my juices avoiding my nub that was begging for attention.

He settled himself a bit more comfortably between my thighs never ceasing with his tongue, I squirmed and felt myself becoming hotter and wetter with desire and need. "Patience, dear Sookie." I heard him say as his fingers took the place of his mouth and continued their slow and torturous pace before two fingers came to rest silently at my opening. I bucked my hips involuntarily in desperate need of release.

"Is this what you want, Sookie?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded my approval, before he sank them deep within my aching walls.

"Yeeesss!" I screamed as he slowly pumped them in and out bringing me closer to my release. His mouth began kissing the inside of my thigh as he pumped his long, delicious fingers along my increasingly wet walls. When he turned his fingers to the side and began curling them backwards as if he was slowly pulling me closer to him a soft moan escaped my lips. When his tongue found my aching nub I nearly loose it then and there a mumbled, "Fuck, don't stop." Barely escaped my mouth coherently.

As his tongue is licking and circling my nub and his fingers were stroking me I could feel the tension building within my stomach and my walls began to tighten around his fingers as I moaned and shivered in anticipation. "Come for me Sookie, let go." I heard him say before he bit down softly on my nub sending me over the edge.

"Sssshiiit Errrric…..uuugh" I screamed as my body rippled and vibrated with the sweet release.

I watched as he leaned over me and slowly brought his hand to his mouth to lick my juices off his fingers. I shifted myself so that I could sit and reached out to grab his hand. I caught his eyes with mine before I brought his fingers to my mouth, exhaling as I took one completely in my mouth before closing my lips around it, soliciting a deep growl within his chest, and danced my tongue around his finger tasting and smelling myself on him.

He looked at me through lust filled eyes and reached around my waist to pull me flush against his flesh. He began to devour my mouth with his and I returned the favor with an equaled frenzy. As he lowered me down to my back he began caressing and gripping my flesh with a fervor. I felt his firm erection rubbing against my thigh. I grabbed his delicious ass and directed his hips so that the head of his cock was centered at my slit. He growled at the closeness and pushed back a bit.

"What about protection?" He asked between breaths.

I grabbed the base of his length and rubbed the tip along my slit to my nub and back to my opening as I said, "Birth control."

He moaned in pleasure and pushed the tip of his width into me, allowing me time to adjust. I moaned and arched myself against him as he plunged in to my aching wetness to the hilt. "Fuck, Sookie so tight." He said through clinched teeth.

I matched him thrust for thrust as he began to glide in and out of me. I felt my walls begin to clinch around him in my already heightened state of arousal, and knew it would not take long for my next orgasm to take me. Sensing this, he shifted slightly and hooked his arm around my leg, lifting it over his shoulder, before plunging back in to my quivering pussy. Rocketing me to an instant release, " Fuuuck Eriiiiic." He rode my orgasm out slowly rocking in and out of my tensed walls.

"So fucking hot when you come." He whispered in to our mouths. Lips attacking mine and tongue sweeping at my lips he kissed me hard and long as he put his arm around my back and gripped the side of my waist.

When he pulled back I almost whined at the loss of contact, before he flipped me over to my hands and knees. Bracing himself with one hand on my hip and the other on my ass, he shoved himself in completely in one thrust. I arched my back and threw my head back as I screamed, "Fuuuck yeah."

This fed his lust and desire and he started pounding against my cervix. "So fucking good, Sookie. Shit."

His hands came around to massage my breasts, pinching my nipples between his fingers. When his lips touched my ear his tongue darted out to touch the rim while he said, "Mine." Then pulls me back till I was straddling his lap, and he was pumping in and out of me from underneath. I matched his pace and pushed myself closer to him keeping my back and ass connected to his chest and abdominals.

I reached around and grab the back of his head releasing his hair from its tie, as it flowed freely down his shoulders; he buried his face into the curve between my neck and shoulder licking and sucking. He whispers, "Mine," just before sinking his teeth into my flesh, sucking on my pulse point and sending me on another wave of pleasure.

Once I rode out the delicious orgasm, I pulled away from him and turned around to push him to his back. I settled myself on his lap and aligned myself with his pulsing cock. Before impaling myself on him I said, "Mine," and he grunted in approval. He let me set the pace with his hands gripping my hips frantically. When I felt the heat rising in me again, I leaned down to trace the line of his jaw before whispering in his ear, "Come for me Eric, let go." He groaned in pleasure as he began kissing my lips and meeting each of my thrust with his own. I could feel the fire between our lips and bodies. Burning our flesh as we both neared our release, bodies' slick with sweat, sliding us on our way to bliss.

My moment came and as my walls are clenching his length, I felt him swell within me as he released his seed deep within my walls. "Uuugh!" We both screamed at our release. I lazily rocked on his pulsing cock as my walls clenched around him milking him of every last drop.

Breathless, I rolled off of him and onto my back and he pulled my body into the curve of his.

"Wow…that was…" he began.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Naked, sticky, sweaty, exhausted, and completely sated I heard him mumble thanks in my ear before we both drifted off to sleep, our bodies entwined.

When I awoke, about an hour later, I found it nearly impossible to pull myself from his arms. I finally freed myself and shoved myself off the bed in search of my clothes.

After getting myself cleaned up a bit and getting my clothes back on, I made my way to the bed where Eric was still sleeping. I had the almost irresistible urge to leave my number for this man, but I didn't. I never have before and I couldn't start. But, how amazing it would be to be able to lie with this man again, I shook off the thought.

I lifted the sheet for a peak at his gorgeous ass before pulling them back up to cover his shoulder. I leaned down and leave a chaste kiss on his temple and whispered my thanks in his ear. "Goodbye, Eric." Before I slipped out of the room I put a Hershey's Kiss on the pillow beside him as a token of appreciation to all my conquests.

As I made my way through the lobby I acknowledged my achievement, my most beautiful victory indeed. I saw the same drooling desk attendant from earlier in the evening, and was sure he was aware of the completely satisfied grin on my face. I threw him a wink, flipped my hair, and made my way back to my hotel.

A successful evening….Indeed.

**A/N: OOOhhh! Sookie was a bad girl. Now you be good and push that little green button and tell me what you think.**

**If you haven't already, check out my ongoing story Northman Towers. It's not dirty like this, but it will be….. Thanks**

**MUUAW! Review. Review. Review.**


	3. WTF

**A/N: Ok so I have tweaked this and twirked this, twisted it this way and that way. The only way I can get it to work the way I want it is to alternate POV. At least for this chapter.**

**Special thanks to everyone that reviewed my story, well stories you guys are freakin' awesome. Seriously, I can't even express how good it makes me feel to read all the wonderful reviews.**

**Just a heads up Eric has a lot of anger in him and he drops the 'F' bomb in here more times than I wanted to count. It wasn't me, it was him, I promise…You have been warned.**

**So back by popular demand… without further ado… yada yada. Here is chapter 2 of bad Sookie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I just like to play with them and make them do bad things. He he he.**

**EPOV**

When I woke up, I was almost afraid to open my eyes. I knew she was gone, I heard the door close behind her when she left. Lying there with my eyes closed, I could almost feel her there. Her scent surrounded me, I could taste her on my lips, and I could still feel the smooth texture of her skin on my fingers. I begrudgingly opened my eyes and shoved my ass out of bed to get back to reality.

Knowing that I smelled like straight sex, I nearly skipped the shower. But I took one anyway, shaved and brushed my teeth. When I made my way back into the bedroom I noticed something shiny and silver atop one of the pillows. I took a step closer and discovered that it was a Hershey's Kiss.

What. The. Fuck.

After seeing the little chocolate candy, the onslaught of last night's events actually hit me. Not only did I have sex with a strange woman, but I had _unprotected_ sex with a strange woman. A strange woman that leaves candy on her suitors beds, apparently as some sort of …what…calling card?

Shit!

Admittedly, it was the best fucking sex in the history of my existence, but really. What the hell was I thinking?

"Give it up Northman; you know _exactly_ what the fuck you were thinking." I admitted out loud.

Okay, so yes I knew what I was doing. Hell, I deserved it after the shit I have been through, and it was exactly what the fucking doctor ordered. But, to not use protection was just plain stupid. "Dumbass," I cursed myself and made a mental note to schedule an appointment with my physician in a week.

So is this what women feel like after a one-night stand? I honestly couldn't decide if I hated it or loved it. I knew I was anxious to see if I heard from Sookie… if that's even her real name.

I knew what she was after and I played right on along with her. Why? Because I fucking needed it. Hell yeah I needed it. So I knew as soon as I passed out she would be gone and I would probably never hear from her again. Maybe that would have been best, who knows? Maybe it was being married to the same fucking bitch for eight years that had made me soft, or maybe it was because Sookie gave me the ride of my life. I couldn't help to feel some sort of connection to her. Not just physical, something more. Something that crawled up underneath my skin and left it burning and craving for more. Something that brought out the damned Neanderthal in me, made me want to mark her as mine and mine a-fucking-lone.

That's why, as soon as I knew she was asleep, I slipped my business card into her purse. Maybe she'll call, maybe she won't. At least I know I fucking tried.

Don't get me wrong now; I have had my fair share of pussy. I mean I went to college and I know good and damned well how fucking good I look. Hell, I think my first year in college I spent more time having sex than I did actually studying. I had my fair share of one-night stands too. I had quite the reputation up until my senior year, when I started dating Hadley.

So why, the fuck, do I feel the need to defend myself? Why, the fuck, do I feel the need to prove myself? Because my ex-wife has made me a fucking sissy. I'm broken. That's fucking why.

A little over two months ago my wife sent me an e-mail, yeah a damned e-mail, telling me that she wanted a divorce. I can't say that I didn't expect it, because some part of me did. I was always out of town on business, until about a year ago when I took a new position, but by then it was already too late. We tried, well at least I know I did, but we were different people. She was always so cold and distant. I mean we hadn't had sex in… shit… way too long. Not that I didn't try either, I tried like hell. Nevertheless I remained faithful to her, I can't say for sure that she was faithful, but I know I damn well was. My fucking hand, I am sure, is still pissed off at me for all the abuse.

The actual divorce was not all that bad, it hurt yeah, but no pre-nup made the paperwork pretty simple. She kept the house in New Orleans and got quite a large amount of money. We were fortunate to not have children that would have to be dragged through the messiness and legalities of the divorce.

What did it in for me was, about a week after Hadley and my papers were signed, I went by the house to grab the rest of my things. Now I should've known from the sounds I was hearing that I didn't want to go up to the bedroom, but I did anyway. And sure enough I walked in to find my ex spread eagled with a woman's head between her legs. A fucking woman!

How did that make me feel? Pissed the fuck off is how it made me feel. I left without a word. And I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt my ego, it hurt my fucking ego like hell. I'll be damned if a woman knows how to bring the kind of pleasure I fucking can. I know what I got and I know exactly how to use it. So, yeah, last night was a whole lot about proving that simple fact.

That is exactly what the fuck I did too. I gave Sookie incredible pleasure; I know it and it will only confirm it when she contacts me. I wouldn't be honest if I didn't admit that I was trying to prove this to myself, and last night is exactly what I needed to get me back on track. I haven't lost it. Hadley doesn't know what she will be missing no woman could bring her the pleasure that I could. I am the fucking shit and I know it!

I can't help the sense of satisfaction last night brought me. Not only was I physically sated, but the damage that catching my wife with a woman did was mending as well.

My day passed with not a single mentionable event, thoughts of Sookie crossed my mind at regular intervals. But before I knew it, it was morning again and it was time for me to go to my new home.

I got packed, checked-out, and caught a cab to the airport. I absolutely hated to ride in an airport shuttles. Once I got checked in, I grabbed a coffee, and found my gate. While I waited I gave my sister Pam a call and had her make me an appointment in a week with her physician, she agreed and texted me the confirmation and the details. Then pulled out my laptop to check my e-mails, it never crossed my mind to do so yesterday, and there is one there with an address I don't know.

The header simply says: sstackhouse(at)adeleflorest(dot)net…… subj: Do you like candy?

I click it open and read…..Hell yeah, I still got it!

**SPOV**

I arrived at the airport, very nearly blissed out, with only two regrets about last night. One, I wished I had left my business card for Eric. I mean I had never done that before, but for the first time ever I wanted to. I found myself wondering what it was about him, other than the most fan-fucking-tastic sex ever. But something more. Two, I did not use protection. I mean I have never done that before, I have always been safe. But for some reason he had me completely undone. That was the last thing on my mind. Stupid, very stupid, Sookie, I silently scolded myself.

Now I couldn't very well go to see my physician at home. News like that spreads like wildfire in my small home town of Bon Temps. Seriously that is exactly why I have to go out of town for my little rendezvous. The entire town knows that I have only slept with 'two' men. They know Alcide and Quinn both. Could tell you where they live, how long we seen each other, how big their cock was, every little miniscule detail about our relationships.

While I waited for my flight, I flipped out my cell and call information. I set up an appointment with a physician in Shreveport a week from today. Shreveport is just far enough out of town so I won't know anyone, but close enough to be convenient. Maxine Fortenberry, the biggest gossip in Bon Temps, works at the only doctor's office in town and there is no way in hell I will go there.

I couldn't force myself to move away either. I still felt at home there, sure small town gossip was a pain in the ass, but I loved the charming little town. Plus it made me feel closer to my Gran who died a little over a year ago. When she died she left me her house and a little bit of money. I used that money to open a little flower shop in Monroe, in memory of her. My Gran loved to garden. So I named the shop after her and we carry all sorts of plants. I have a special section that I have named Adele's secret. That is where I keep the rare and precious jewels; much like my Gran was to me.

When Gran died, I'll admit is when my little escapades began. I felt lonely and empty and broken. Like there was a huge gaping hole on my insides. I had tried dating, that was when I started with Alcide. It numbed it a bit for a few weeks, but the pain was still there. So I started dating Quinn, he was exciting and different, I thought, but the same aching, nagging hole was still there. I mean Gran had always been my safe harbor, my life support. She kept me strong and made me feel loved in a world that reminded me daily that it would do just fine without me. She was the only family I had ever known.

Until one of my trips to pick-up some rare plant seeds out of town. I met a guy named Felipe and we had dinner and I ended up in his bed that night. And for the first time when I woke up alone in my hotel room, the pain had subsided. Yeah, I left him and went back to my room, much like last night.

Funny how I thought that a one-night stand might would have the opposite reaction, but it didn't. So there I was. With a box of plant seeds in my suitcase and a smile on my face, waiting for my flight home. Sure it may have been an empty smile. I mean the hole never goes away, but my promiscuity acts as a sort of pain-killer. And I am admittedly an addict. Don't get me wrong I don't make special trips just to fuck random strangers, but when I need something special for the shop I am on my way, as soon as possible.

An hour lay-over in Minneapolis, and two hours in, the fucking zoo of an airport, Atlanta, with thoughts of last night replaying in my mind at regular intervals. I finally landed in Monroe and headed to my car in long-term parking to make my way back home. Fishing around for my keys in my purse is when I felt it. I slipped the little card out with my index and middle finger to inspect it.

Sure enough he had left his card, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face and I very nearly laughed out loud. Northman & Associates LLC is all it said. It didn't say the type of business or even have a number on it, just an e-mail address. I guessed he works from his computer.

I made it to my car and chunk my luggage in the backseat, started the car and began my drive home. Trying my damndest to deny the warm sizzling sensation I felt on the inside, while I flipped the card over and around my finger as I drove.

I made it home, tossed the card down on the kitchen table by my laptop, determined to stop thinking about it, and retrieved my luggage. I worked on getting unpacked, checking the mail, doing a bit of tidying, and found myself glancing at the stupid card on the table every time I walked by it.

After starting a load of laundry, I powered up my laptop and plopped down in the chair in front of it. While I was waiting for my e-mails to load my finger tapped absentmindedly on the little rectangular piece of cardboard, as my eyes dipped back and forth between the two.

"Fuck It!" I said to no one as I snatched up the card, typed out my message, and clicked send before I lost my nerve.

Ding…*MESSAGE SENT*

Oh hell!

**Wheew! Ok I hope I didn't disappoint hit the little green button and tell me what you think. Sorry for not getting any action in there for you more to come soon. **

**I have started on the next chapter and we'll get to see a bit on interaction, I promise… But I needed to get this little filler in, in order to make it an actual story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys rock….You certainly know how to make a girl feel good. MUAAW!**


	4. Fortuity

**A/N: First, I want send a big thank you to my new Beta who corrected my many boo-boo's, and got the chapter back super fast, so I could get it posted for you guys. You rock ShutterbugMom.**

**Secondly, thanks again to all who review and alert my stories. I don't know what I would do without it, I am seriously addicted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Charlaine Harris does. **

**SPOV**

_Eric,_

_I know you have been thinking about me. Don't try to deny it. Admittedly, I have been thinking of you as well, or you would not have received this message. Balls in your court…._

_Sookie_

Now, two days have passed, and I have yet to receive a reply. When I wake up on the third morning I am determined that today is the last day I will let it bother me. If I haven't received a message tonight by the time I get home from work, then I will erase it from my outbox and consequentially my brain as well.

The message just keeps playing over and over in my head, like one of those catchy commercial jingles that you can't seem to shake no matter how many other things you think about._ Mama's got the magic of Clorox bleach. _Over, and over again!

Damnit! I would be lying if I didn't admit that I had been replaying those nights events in my mind. Hell, even if I did deny it, the chrysanthemums I nearly drowned could vouch otherwise. Not to mention poor Octavia. I honestly have no clue how long she had been standing at the counter waiting for me.

"You ok, Sookie dear?" She asks with a look of concern on her face. "I didn't think you would come out of it there for a second."

Octavia, my Grans best friend, was as sweet as pie, and the closest thing I had left of a family. I smiled as brightly as I could at her and shook off the images burning my brain, if only for a moment, and then help her locate some basil seeds for her herb garden.

The rest of the day seems to pass without incident. At least I hope so anyway, I guess I'd figure it out in a few days if some of my plants start dying off. I close up shop and head home. When I glance at the speed-o-meter, I notice that I am going well over the legal limit and back my lead foot off a bit. Apparently my head is not the only thing anxious to get home and check my e-mail.

When I pull in the driveway, I hustle my way through the backdoor, toss my keys on the counter, and shrug my sweater off my shoulders along with my purse. I think I let them fall to the ground, but I simply don't care at the moment. Ok, yeah I am just a tad antsy. While I wait for the laptop to zoom to life, one hand taps on the tabletop impatiently, while the other swirls away at the sensor pad in desperate attempt to make it load faster. Don't say you've never done it, because you know you have.

It finally loads and I punch in my login ID and password, and click on the icon for my inbox. I scroll through the menu, not paying too much attention to what any of the rest of it is. I only have a certain few letters in the _From_ column I am looking for. Then I see it, and my heart rate takes off like there's a helicopter beating in my chest. So before I pass out I click it open…

RE: Do you like candy?

From:enman(at)northmanassoc(dot)com

Subj: Most Definitely!

_Sookie,_

_So you have been thinking about me, have you? I knew you would. What, pray-tell, exactly have you been thinking? Batter Up!_

_Eric_

What the hell? I don't know exactly what I was expecting it to say considering my cryptic message, but it certainly wasn't that. I slam the computer shut and storm off to my room to get a shower. The warm water seems to relax and calm me, and I realize that my anger towards him is completely undeserved. I started the game he is just showing his willingness to participate. So after I towel off, I comb through my hair, shrug a gown over my head and head back to the computer.

I grab a cup of tea, stalling, and sip it slowly to its completion before I take my seat in front of the screen again. I flip it open and begin to sift through the other e-mails, as I contemplate my next move. After about the fifteenth piece of spam, I am about to hit the delete all button, when I see one from my brothers agent.

Yeah, my brother. My brother, which moved off to Hollywood to become a famous TV actor at the age of 18. My brother, which I have not seen nor heard from since Grans funeral. And even then, it seemed more like a publicity stunt than a form of respect or grief. Jason was only a couple years older than me and I always felt close to him while we were growing up, that is until the age of 15 when he discovered sex. Then, that was all he focused on. So when he took off, nearly ten years ago, we already had a distance between us. That didn't stop me from trying to contact him. Considering I had no clue how to reach him, I had to go through his agent like a stupid raging fanatic. The only contact I had, other than when I spoke with him briefly at the funeral, came through his agent, normally in the form of his newest movie promotion. On my birthday I got an e-mail with a flashy birthday icon or something that danced across the screen. Expecting nothing more, I clicked it open and sure enough, a promo for his upcoming movie, set to begin filming next week in Thailand.

Shrugging off all bad thoughts of Jason, I click to reply to Eric's message. As soon as my fingers begin to form a sentence, the computer beeps and my instant messenger window pops up.

**Viking_lover69:** What are you wearing?

I don't recognize the name and I almost click the ignore button and close the window, but a pull in my gut tells me to reply, so I do.

**Sookieluvsgardenias: **Who is this?

Gran always called me her little gardenia, she told me I spread peace, love and happiness to all who are near me just like the pretty white flower. Needless to say, I was thinking of her when I made my screen name.

**Viking_lover69: **It is I, your future lover, I am here.

_My future… what? _

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** And I am here. But that does not answer my question, now if you are finished with your games I will be off to bed.

**Viking_lover69:** Mmmm…bed! You really have no clue. How bout you guess, if you don't get it right after 3 tries, I'll let you go to bed. Deal?

_What the hell, I'll play._

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** Ok, but you gotta give me some sort of clue.

**Viking_lover69: **What is long, hard and able to make you scream in ecstasy?

_Oh, hell._ If I hadn't been a bit distracted by the e-mail from my brother, I probably could have guessed this sooner.

"Viking lover" I snort. "Fitting." But how the hell did he find me? My IM is not connected in any way to my e-mail.

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** A Bomb-Pop?

**Viking_lover69**: What?

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** You know the popsicles, they are red, white and blue striped, Delicious. You should try one.

**Viking_lover69:** Funny…. Two more guesses, do you need another hint?

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** No, I think I got it…. Bill, right?

This is too fun. I can't help the cheesy smile I have on my face as I stare at the little magic box. I also can't help the heat rising in my core, from the thoughts of him long and hard and making me scream in ecstasy. Hell yeah I screamed, that was the closest you can get to heaven on earth, I think. Reminiscing makes my body shudder.

**Viking_lover69: **Bill…who the hell is Bill? No matter….. One more guess.

I decide to cut the shit, before he gets too pissed. For one, I want to know how the hell he found me. And two, simply because I actually want to chat with him.

**Sookieluvsgardenias: **Lol… your too easy, Eric. How did you find me?

**Viking_lover69: **I have a very resourceful person in my retinue. Now, I would very much like to get back to what you are wearing.

Now, I may be inexperienced in the art of cyber-sex, but I certainly know how to seduce a man. And I feel the heat rising in my center anticipating the act, thoughts of our previous frolic swam through my mind, the growing need for release reaches its limit.

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** Some white bikini panties and a very sheer white tank-top. You?

Yeah, I lied. So what, I am certainly not going to tell him I am wearing a plaid flannel gown that comes down to my calves. How un-sexy is that?!

**Viking_lover69: **At the moment, some draw-string sleep pants, but they can be gone in a matter of seconds. Now, why don't you take that pretty little hand of yours and massage your breast, take it in your hands and pinch your nipple between your fingers.

_Bossy much? Ok I'll play._

**Sookieluvsgardenias: **Wish it was your hands, but done. Now your turn, only I want you to take those pants off, and then begin by twisting your nipple and roaming your hand along your smooth, muscular chest stopping at your abdomen.

**Viking_lover69: ** Wish it was your hands, too. Wish I could taste that sweet little pussy of yours again. Now slowly rub your hand down your abdomen, and tell me if your panties are wet.

I pull my gown over my head and throw it to the ground beside me with fervor. Then, I begin mapping out my topography all the way down to my core. Am I wet? Hell yeah, I'm wet; my center is practically humming for attention.

**Sookieluvsgardenias: **Yes, so wet. So, so wet thinking about that long, hard cock of yours, wishing I could taste, stroke, and suck it. Now tell me, is it hard? Put your hand down there and tell me how it feels.

I begin rubbing myself frantically through my panties, my hips bucking against my hand uncontrollably trying to create more friction.

**Viking_lover69: **Hard, so hard it's pulsing in my hand as I stroke it violently wishing, like hell, you were here putting that pretty, talented little mouth of yours to good use. Now take your panties off and tell me how wet you are for me, Sookie.

Fuck taking them off, I slide them to the side and slip two fingers deep in my folds, a guttural moan escaping my throat. My thumb rubs desperate circles around my nub. My walls are already clenching from the build-up.

**Sookieluvsgardenias: **So wet, so close, oh god! Stroke your cock harder; imagine me there slipping my wet, tight pussy down onto your length. Come with me. Uhhh.

I start to feel a cramp in my shoulders where I am pressing myself so hard into the back of the chair, but I ignore it, and continue pushing my fingers in and out of my moist folds, the other hand gripping and pinching at my nipples, as tiny whimpers escape my mouth.

**Viking_lover69: **So close Sookie, fuuuck! Wish I could hear you. Say my name when you come. Say it now! Uhhh, shitt.

I close my eyes and picture his mouth on mine, licking, kissing, biting and sucking. My hands roaming every inch of his glorious body in desperate attempt to feel all of his flesh at the same time. Then I picture his length slipping deep into my folds as I reach the edge of my release, calling out his name. "Uhhh Eric!"

**Sookieluvsgardenias: **cfdklrtgr

**Viking_lover69: **What? Did you come for me lover?

**Sookieluvsgardenias:** Oops, sorry! Yes I did. You?

**Viking_lover69: **Yes I did, all over my keyboard, thanks!

I can't help but to laugh out loud at that comment. I convince him I have to go to bed when I realize it's nearly three AM. But I don't miss the message he sends just as I am about to power down my computer.

**Viking_lover69: **I want to see you again.

I shut it down quickly, not wanting to reply, and head to bed.

Not that it helped too much. Because we end up chatting in much the same way for the next three nights. First, he tries to get me to call him. Says he wants to hear me when I cum. The next night, he tries to give me his address, and I decide I have to put down some ground rules. No personal questions, no number exchanges, nothing that can make this anymore complicated. In a desperate attempt to keep this relationship…or whatever the hell it is…completely physical. He agrees, reluctantly. But by the third night, I find myself in a near frenzy after we finish. I go to bed satisfied, but only mutely. There is something stirring in me and I don't quite recognize it. I find myself wanting to see him. No, not wanting… needing. A need to see him with sheer desperation and that scares the living shit out of me. The hole in my chest throbs agonizingly, and I fall asleep with my knees curled to my chest.

The next morning, I wake with a new resolve. As long as my appointment today goes well, I will talk to Eric tonight and schedule a tryst agreeable to the both of us. I'll keep my distance emotionally. I can do that, I can keep it physical. After my shower, I slip on my little white sundress with eyelet trim and head out to Shreveport.

When I make it to the doctors office, I walk to the counter and sign in. The nurse hands me some forms to fill out, seeing as how this is my first visit to their office. So, I fill in all my personal information, check all the appropriate boxes, and hand it back to the nurse. I grab a random magazine and flip it open, while I wait for my name to be called. Just as I get into an article about foods that prevent cancer, I hear someone clear their throat, and look up to see who. I can't hold back the grin that spreads across my face, as my eyes take in my beautiful Viking lover.

Oh, the for-freakin'-tuity! What are the odds?

**A/N: I will update soon, I promise. This would have been up sooner, but the dang upload wouldn't work on the site… me sorry. ******

**Ok don't get stingy, press the little green button and give me my chocolate!!!**


	5. Dominion

**A/N: Yeah I am posting one for each story. I have been out of commission for a few days, but I hope to get back on track now.**

**Thanks to everyone for being patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the naughty little situations I put them in. *giggles***

**EPOV**

When I received her e-mail, I honestly had no idea how to reply. This woman can drive a man mad with a damn two sentence e-mail. After bouncing around several ideas in my head I decide that two can play that game. Hell, I got a puckish side; he's just been dormant for far too damn long.

When I landed in Shreveport, Barry, my go-to guy, was waiting with my car. He bombarded me with a whole slew of fucking messages. I started my own damned business so I could delegate all the shit I didn't want to deal with to everyone else. I instructed Barry to get his ass in gear and take care of the shit. I also gave him a special project in regards to Sookie.

Barry, a single, dweeb of a guy, was a fucking genius. I could give him any task, and he would tackle it like a damn crackerjack. I pay him substantially for his aptitude, but I am fortunate to have him, and I don't want some other leech heisting him from my retinue. He is an invaluable asset. Not a big chatterbox either which makes me all the more fond of him. Within 5 hours he had the information I requested on Sookie.

When I got to my new place, that Pam had so generously found for me just outside of town, she was there directing the moving guys.

"Not there you fuckwad, over there." She said as she pointed her finger across the room.

"Making nice with the help I see Pamela." I said as I tossed my luggage down on the hard wood floors. "Not bad." I gestured around the house.

"Incompetent fools." She scoffs "Did you expect anything less than perfection?" she asks as she placed a kiss on my cheek. "The trip was successful, I presume?"

"Yes, that prick Victor Madden will no longer be an issue; I have never seen a man beg so much."

"Well if he wasn't trying to embezzle your money, then he would still have his position at the Ontario office. Now, what do you think of the new guy?"

"Ah, Bill Compton, very dry character, but I like him ok. He seems to have a knack for the business. We will know something for certain in a few months time."

After she gave me a detailed tour of the place, including names of who designed what, that I forgot as soon as she named them, we headed out to dinner.

"What's with the face?" she asked while twirling a pile of noodles around her fork, and I just gave her a questioning look. "You are practically glowing."

"Glowing?" That Pam, so fucking astute.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't pay, did you?"She said with her mouth wide.

"Pay?" I am all for dragging this shit out.

"You got fucked, and by the look on your face, it was first-class. Did you get a whore, my newly bachelored brother?"

"You know I will never have to pay for sex, but yes I did have a nice time."

She continued to poke and prod me for information throughout the dinner, but I kept my lips as sealed as possible, only allowing her the basic information.

I finally sat down the next night to send Sookie an e-mail, simply because my fucking dick had been standing at attention for nearly two days, like I need a damn reminder of how good that shit was. I typed it out and hit send, then jumped in the shower. When I got back to check my e-mails, not really expecting one from her that fast, I was surprised to see my little project pay off, as Sookie was on-line.

With my aching boner, practically growing a hand and waving it around to get my attention, I sat down and initiated a cyber-fuckfeast. Three nights in a row we chatted and got ourselves off, well at least I know I did. I guess you really can't tell if the other person does, not without a camera. I may have to invest in one of those if she keeps on insisting on these fucking guidelines.

All I know is I want to see this fucking sex goddess again. Whatever the hell it is about her, I don't know, but images of her and the memories of that night are permanently branded in my brain and on my egocentric cock. Sookie and her damned rules, if all she wants is to fuck, I can do that, I think, I mean I have done it before. Hell, if it meant I could fuck her again, I don't think there would be much I wouldn't do.

When I wake up on the day of my doctor's appointment, I shower, get dressed and head out the door.

While driving I think about Sookie, and try to come up with a plan to get her to see me again. Don't get me wrong I am not desperate; I could fuck any girl I wanted to at any time I wanted to, I know it. But, therein lies the problem, I don't want to, I want to fuck Sookie, no not want…need. I have simply must have her again; I must derive a plan to get her to meet me. So I can fuck her out of my system, if that is even possible.

I pull into the parking lot, and park in a slant towards the back of the little building; I can't have my baby getting scratched up. I waltz in the door straight to the nurse's desk to sign in and give the little girl a smoldering look that causes her to blush as she hands me the forms to fill out.

_Definitely could fuck her._

I stand there, fill the forms out and toss them back to her and turned to grab a magazine off the shelf. I sit down and begin flipping through the pages randomly, as a familiar scent hits my nose. Sitting to my left in the chair perpendicular to mine is my fucking fantasy come to life, my little Sookie dressed in a white sundress looking like an angel.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention. When she looked up and gave me a brilliant smile I felt my heart take off at a thunderous rate. She doesn't say anything and neither do I. I know why she is there, and I am sure she knows why I am there, and that makes her all the more fucking attractive to me, for whatever reason. After twenty agonizing minutes of eye-fucking each other, the nurse calls her name and breaks the trance.

I watch her meticulously until she disappears around the corner.

**SPOV**

I don't think I could have made it one more second in that lobby. I was so fucking close to jumping him right in the middle of the crowded room, the only thing stopping me being my reason for the appointment in the first place.

I am torn between anger and relief at seeing him here. I mean, at least he takes care of himself, that makes me feel a little safer. But what did that say about me? How did he see me? Like a whore? I mean I guess I really don't have the right to be angry, after all I did fuck him and leave him. Is that a whore? Fuck it, I don't care, I know I am not a whore. Just like to have a little fun is all.

In all honesty I have only actually done it four times, sometimes I don't need the sex, just to tease a man has sufficed on numerous occasions. True, those occasions seemed to be the times when I couldn't find anyone I actually would or wanted to sleep with.

For me it's really about the dominance, maintaining control over a situation or person. I am sure a psychiatrist would have a field day with me and my reasoning, but I could give a shit less.

After the doctor finishes his deed and lets me know he will call me in the afternoon with my results, I take my leave. I really don't expect to see him still waiting, but I can't help the disappointment I feel as I look at his now vacant chair on my way out the door.

When I see a flashy red corvette parked, all kinds of crazy, towards the back of the lot, I know without a shadow of a doubt that it is his. I walk over, prop my hips up against the pretty red hood, with a devilish grin on my face and wait for my next fix.

I don't have to wait long before he waltzes out in all his magnificent glory. Wearing a pair of all too fitting jeans and a simple black t-shirt that makes the idea of casual Friday every woman's wet dream. He strides towards me, his every movement dripping with sex, with an eyebrow cocked and a crooked little smirk, that could seriously make panties disintegrate. I maintain eye contact with an equally seductive look.

"Hi." He stated about a foot in front of me.

"Hey yourself. Just move here?" I said as I pointed towards the New Orleans parking pass sticker on the window.

He bobbed his head once in affirmation. "Results this afternoon?"

I just smiled and shrugged. "Nice car. How does she handle?"

"Like a fucking dream." He said with a wink.

"Why don't you show me?" I said as I walked around to the passenger door. "Maybe I could show you a few things."

With that we both slipped in to sit on the smooth black leather seats and he spun out of the parking lot like he was driving in the Indy 500. I grasped for the seatbelt and buckled it into place, but not without soliciting a chuckle from him.

"Do I scare you, Sookie?"

"You? Not hardly. Your driving? Yeah, a little bit." I pointed to the little dirt road that leads back to a camping area. "Turn there."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." I grabbed his thigh and felt his muscles flex under my touch. "Pull in there." And I pointed to the clearing between two large willow trees.

We come to a stop and he slipped the car into park. "Oddly pleasing running in to you today, considering the rather unconventional circumstances." He said with a wink. "Do you live near here?"

I put my finger over his lips in a hushing manner, "Nothing personal, remember." I allow my hand to drop and begin roaming along his chest and abdomen. "I haven't changed my mind."

He stiffened under my touch and raised his eyes to meet mine. "So it's like that, huh?" With a smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

"No, it's like this." And I trailed my hand down to palm his crotch, causing him to flinch back as a hiss escaped his lips.

With that he grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to meet his own with a brutal force. I oblige and begin nipping at his lips with my own savage need. Eric's hands begin their assault on my body, gripping and rubbing in a fit of near rage. My growing arousal apparent in the small confines of the car. My hands begin a roaming of their own, frantically rubbing his straining erection through his now, even tighter pants. When I pull back he growls and gives me a 'for fucks sake don't stop' look.

I smile devilishly and lift myself off the passenger, sending one leg flush with the drivers side door while the other rest on the tiny console, effectively placing me in a straddle across his lap. His hands grasped my hips and pulled my center thrush against his bulge, soliciting a growl of my own.

Our lips continue with an all out battle, as our hands wage an assault on whatever flesh they can find. My hands find their way to Eric's zipper to release him from his prison, he groans as my flesh makes contact with his, and his teeth begin to nip at the flesh below my ear. His hands trail up to my shoulders and yank the straps of my dress down exposing my breasts, and his mouth begins its attack on my erect nipples. With my core vibrating in need of release, I begin to grind myself against his erection sending him bucking and moaning at the friction.

"I want you in me now." I hiss as I ripped the shirt over his head.

"Protection?" he said breathlessly with a crooked grin.

I reach to my purse, pull out the package and rip it open with my teeth. Then I take him in my hands and roll it down his length ushering a deep rumble in his chest. I slip my panties to the side and align his tip with my center, teasing his head with my moist folds. His hips buck up to meet mine as I give him a taunting look.

"Mine." He groans as he proceeded to dominate my tongue with his own.

I pulled my head back as I said "I am no ones." And impaled myself on his cock, taking him all in one thrust.

"Fuck, Sookie so tight." His voice is dripping with lust as I move up and down his length. Rocking myself in fluid movements, I grip the back of his hair and yank his head back and bite and suck at the indentation of his throat.

We continue or assault on each others flesh both in desperation to dominate the other. Licking and biting, kissing and sucking in a frenzied struggle. As the tension begins building in my center signaling my release my movements become spasmodic and my breathing comes in deep labored gasps. I feel him swell within my walls sending them clenching in rapturous release and his moment follows, calling each others names in breathless howls. I rest my head on Eric's shoulder rocking us through the aftershocks of our climax.

Once my breathing has regulated I slip off his lap and over to the passenger seat, and set my clothes to rights. I chance a quick look in his direction and he looks to be in a state of immobility. And I can't help the warm satisfaction I feel on the inside from his obvious sated state.

"Who belongs to whom?" I ask with a smirk.

**A/N: Whew… that was… yeah ok ….you tells me**

**Push the wittle gween button!!!**

**Give me my chocolate**


	6. Desolation

**A/N: Just a heads up… this story is not gonna be all lemons it made me throw in a few..umm…limes too. *snickers* But stick with me I promise it gets better.**

**I love all of you who take the time to read and/or review my little diddies. You guys definitely know how to make a girl smile. *hugs***

**Oh and on a side note…. It is possible to do it in a corvette…*grins* it is just VERY difficult and uncomfortable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**EPOV**

Seeing Sookie at the doctor's office was very, for lack of a better word, surprising. I do not believe in fate or destiny, but this had to mean something.

I could not get out of there fast enough. I knew that she would wait for me. It was clear in her expression, that I had made an impression on her as well. Not to mention that she was a little sex kitten, I don't think she could resist the opportunity that had suddenly crossed both of our paths.

When I made it to the parking lot and saw her leaning up against my car, my imagination ran wild with thoughts of her naked across my hood and under my control.

She quickly asserted herself and made me an offer, as I knew she would, and we headed somewhere private.

If I thought my memory had not done her justice in her beauty, then there was something even more fucked up with the memory of the sex. The sex was un-fucking-believable. How could I ever fuck this girl out of my system? I don't think I could ever get enough. The gods themselves would condemn their souls to hell in order to receive such pleasure.

I could not tell you how long I sat there, in a completely different world, when her phone rang and broke the spell.

That is it, this woman has bewitched me, cast a spell on me with her fucking pussy. What the hell?

She quickly shut her phone and turned to me with a mischievous looking smirk as she spoke.

"All clean."

It was the doctor. So naturally, if she was clean, then I was, and my mind immediately went to a dark place, imagining her wet pussy on me again without the barrier. My cock twitched to life yet again. What the hell is wrong with me? I have always had stamina, but this woman seemed to bring out a fucking warrior, a damned fiend. I had to get control of my shit.

"Take me to my car." She ordered.

Who the hell does she think she is? I am not through with her yet. "What if I keep you hostage?" I replied.

"You can't keep me." She replied simply with one eyebrow cocked.

God I wanted to lick even her eyebrows.

She shifted over and started the car. "We must go back. I have work to do." And with that she buckled her seat belt and crossed her arms leaving no room for discussion.

There is something very fucking wrong with this situation. I am the man. I am in control. Or at least that is the way it is supposed to be. My inner tyrant growled in frustration. But I did as she asked and we made our way back to town. While I drove I was formulating a plan, she would subdue to me. I needed more of her.

As soon as we pulled in the parking lot she hopped out and walked towards her car, without a word. I was so astounded that I was surprised I noticed her little cell sitting on the passenger seat next to me. A dangerous grin spread across my face and I snatched up her phone, punched in my number and hit send.

Then I hopped out and made my way to give it to her. She snatched it from my palm and turned back to her car at the same time her phone rang, yet again. I heard her mumbling a bit, but paid very little attention. One word brought me in to the conversation.

"Hadley. Yes, what is going on?" she stated.

_Hadley?_

**SPOV**

The car seemed to be shrinking; the air around me became too thin to breathe. I had to get out of there. I wanted to talk to him, badly. I wanted to hear his voice. My memory had not given him the respect due. He was exquisite. The way his mouth moved as he spoke. The way his nostrils flared a bit with every breath. The hole in me burned with something unfamiliar.

Not knowing what to say I ordered him to take me back. I thought for a second he would argue, but he did not put up much of a fight.

I got out of the car so fast I didn't even realize I forgot my phone until he handed it back to me. Then I turned away to head back to my car before I could say anything idiotic. I didn't make it too far before my phone rang again.

"Hello" my voice sounded anxious even to me.

The female voice in my ear was shrilling so fast I almost didn't recognize who it was.

Hadley, my cousin, was adopted at the age of twelve after her father was incarcerated, and consequentially killed. I had hardly spoken to her since. After the trauma she went through with her dad, being raped and all, I could hardly blame her for wanting to keep her distance from her former life. I can't say that I wouldn't have felt the same.

I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Slow down, I can't understand you." I said

"_Sookie I am so sorry, oh my god. Are you ok?"_

"What are you talking about?"

Then again with the shrilling voice I stopped her quickly.

"Hadley. Yes, what is going on?" I asked getting more and more frustrated.

"_Have you not seen the news? Sookie I am so sorry. Your brother…"_

"My brother? What about my brother? Stop talking in circles."

"_He's gone; I just saw it on the news. The plane went down. Caught fire or something, they don't know everything. I am so sorry Sookie."_

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" This cant really be happening to me.

"_He is dead Sookie."_

I was standing there unable to breathe as the reality of what she said sank in. I could not stop the ground as it moved closer and closer to my face, not even knowing what did stop me until I felt the scratching and scraping of the gravel below me cutting my knees.

I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I was all that was left. My entire family gone. They all left me here in this wretched place to rot and die alone.

I don't even know how I got into the car, all I could tell was the world was moving around me. There was a voice talking to me. I think I spoke back, but I can't be sure. The only thing I knew was that I was not unconscious, I hadn't fainted. I could see everything happening but I was not there. I was locked up somewhere in my body, alone, watching the things moving around me.

I must have told the voice where I lived, because I blinked and saw my house in front of me.

He carried me in, sat me on the couch and returned with a cup of something hot. Seeing Eric in my living room shot me out of my lethargy.

I shot across the room, pinning his body between mine and the wall beside the fireplace, and devoured his mouth with my own. Needing the feel of his lips on mine, I attached myself to him like a leech. Sucking, licking and biting every piece of flesh that came into contact with my mouth. I didn't even realize he was trying to push me away, until I was on the ground having fallen.

"Stop it!" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened? Talk to me, tell me what is going on."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I attached my mouth to his again.

"Sookie, stop!" he said as he grabbed my shoulders pushing me away from him but still keeping me in his grasp. "Something happened I can tell. What about your brother? Who is Hadley? Talk to me."

His eyes full of genuine concern, my chest ached and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and cry. To let him rub my shoulders and stroke my hair and hush all my pain away, just like Gran used to do. I couldn't bear this, it was too much.

"Leave." I stated firmly "Leave now!" And I began pushing him to the door.

"I can't leave you like this." A pained expression crossed his face and I had the sudden urge to comfort him.

"Go… Go now!" I yelled as I slammed the door in his face.

I swallowed the boulder that was lodged in my throat, grabbed my cell and turned the ringer off. I went to the kitchen, opened my laptop to let it load and began scrubbing my entire house.

I cleaned every crook and corner in my kitchen and then made my way to the bathroom to do the same.

After about the thirtieth time the house phone rang, I left it off the hook. My ears were ringing with all the apologies and sympathies from various people who knew my brother. Some I knew, some I did not. I simply could not handle it anymore. The clawing and slashing at the hole in my chest reached its limits and I shut myself off.

After my house was spotless, I finally sat down at the computer. I may not want to deal with the fact my brother died, but I knew I had to. And if I was going to be seeing and talking to people in the next few days before the funeral, I needed to know what had happened.

I sifted through countless tabloid journals and search engines before I found a trusted site and clicked it open to read.

_**A-LIST ACTOR DIES IN TERRIBLE ACCIDENT**_

_Jason Michael Stackhouse, age 28, was killed in a horrible plane accident just earlier this afternoon. Sources say the private jet, which was en route to Thailand, had faulty wiring that caused a massive explosion in the passenger cabin. Exact facts have not yet been released. _

_The explosion in the cabin caused immediate death for its passenger Mr. Stackhouse. The only other victim in this horrible tragedy was the pilot, whose name has yet to be released._

_It is believed that the pilot did not die at the time of the explosion, but in the aftermath of the consequential crashing of the jet. The wreckage has been located just miles off the coast of Thailand._

_The crash site has yet to be searched, and with the severity of the damage to the plane, it is unknown what the condition of the remains will be._

_This breaking story will be revealed to more extent as the facts of the tragedy unfold._

_Jason Stackhouse will be missed by many and the tragic ending of his life will not go amiss in the Hollywood limelight. It is truly a horrific loss to the world that Jason will no longer grace the hearts of so many he has brought joy to throughout his career._

_Mr. Stackhouse was a true asset to the celebrity community and will be sorely missed._

My head fell to the table after I read the last sentence for the third time. I can't believe I didn't try harder to contact him. I can't believe he is gone. What kind of sister am I?

I fell asleep from the emotionally exhausting day with my head resting on the table.

I woke to the sound of someone beating on my door. But they may as well have been beating on my head. My neck hurt horribly from sleeping on the table all night and my legs felt like they were full of concrete. I finally made it to the door and opened it to let them in without even looking to see who it was.

My brother's agent, Hoyt something or other, I didn't pay attention, walked in behind me. I sat on the couch and waited for him to proceed.

I listened as he rambled on and on about the accident. I heard him say closed casket. I heard him tell me about the fuel leak and how the spark in the faulty wiring along with built up static in the cabin caused the explosion. I heard it all, but the way he talked I could not listen. He loved my brother that much was obvious in his tone. The care and concern in his voice threatened to release the pain nagging on my chest, the pain that I was keeping at bay by sheer determination. Hoyt told me he would be in contact after all the arrangements were made, and that I would need to be there for the reading of Jason's will. I gave him a nod as I pushed him out the door.

I put a pot of coffee on to brew and was fixing myself a big heaping cup of the good stuff, when there was, yet another, knock on my door. I went to open it, a bit more wary this time, and saw a little chubby man in a crisp uniform carrying an extremely large arrangement of flowers on his hip. I took it from the man sending him on his way and set the extravagant bunch of flowers down on the table.

An assortment of azaleas, camellias, forsythias, pine, with white roses sprinkled throughout. Such a strange combination, but they all have a meaning so I ran through them in my head.

Azaleas: Take care of yourself.

Camellias: A longing for you.

Forsythias: Anticipation.

Pine: Hope.

White roses: Death

I pulled out the tiny envelop and read the manuscript. It immediately dropped to the table from my shaking fingers. The simple, yet powerful sentiment caused me to tremble. It read…

_Sookie,_

_I am here for you._

_~Eric_

***Ducks and runs for cover* **

**Don't hate me, but feel free to tell me what you think. **

**I will update soon promise!**

**FYI: Did you know that…? 22% of Americans can name all 5 members of the Simpson family, but only 1 in 1000 can name all 5 of the freedoms guaranteed by the first amendment.**

**Freedom of speech, religion, press, assembly, and petition for redress of grievances. Without which we would not have the Simpsons…Hee hee.**

**MUAW!!!**


	7. Shattered

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and alerts my stories. I love you all for it. This chapter is a little longer than I originally intended it to be, but everything had to be in there. **

**This is unbeta'd so please excuse any and all of my many mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Charlaine Harris Has that privilege.**

**EPOV**

When she collapsed my body reacted of its own accord and I scooped her up into my arms. She felt completely limp and lifeless in my arms and I felt utterly helpless. I tried to talk to her, but she just kept mumbling 'gone…alone' over and over again.

When I had asked her where she lived, she responded with a voice that did not sound like her own. It was completely void of life. I drove like a bat out of hell to get her home, in hopes that she might open up there. She kept breathing and her eyes would roam, but she was not there. It was as if the little fire that normally burned so brightly in her eyes had suddenly been put out.

I hated the completely useless feeling I had. I wanted nothing more than to take her pain as my own, whatever the hell it may have been, anything to get her back.

We pulled up at her little farm house and I instinctively pulled her into my chest and carried her in and sat her on the couch.

I ran to the kitchen and didn't have to stumble around too much before I found some tea and steeped a cup as fast as I could in order to get back. I handed her the cup and took a few steps back to look at her.

Her eyes crept up slowly to find mine and I thought my head was going to explode. Why wouldn't she talk? Just then her eyes burned with something close to rage and she snapped.

She had me pinned up against the wall before I even knew what was going on. I was trying to pry her off of me and talk to her, but she was crazed and I ended up making her fall.

Why was she acting like this? I wanted to comfort her and bring the fire back to her eyes. But she shoved me away; she pushed me out the door. This woman was infuriating and stubborn. All I wanted to do was help, but I didn't even know what was wrong to know what to do to fix it.

_Fuck it!_

As soon as I got in my car, I called Barry. I gave him the addresses to pick up and deliver Sookies car to, with the direct order to find someone he trusted to do it. I told him I needed him to do something for me personally, and I needed it yesterday. I instructed Barry to find out all he could on Sookie Stackhouse and her family.

Wrong? Possibly, but I could give a shit less. I needed to take care of her, and to do that I needed to know about her.

He barged into my home office an hour later with all the info he could conjure up. Fucking amazing, that Barry. I read through the files and learned what her connection was with Hadley. I knew Hadley was adopted, and I knew of the circumstances leading to it, but I didn't know she had any other family. I learned about Sookie's grandmother and the flower shop she opened in her name. And I learned of her parents.

My god, this woman was alone. But I would do anything in my power to change that, if she would let me.

I tried to call her; apparently she had turned her ringer off, so I was forced to leave voicemails. I had a nagging desperate need to make this woman happy, no matter what the consequences. I needed to protect her.

_Fuck! _

I was so fucked. This much of an emotional attachment after just sex can't be good.

_Pussy whipped bitch._

After several more phone call attempts, I was really getting annoyed so I called the local florist and set up an arrangement to be sent to her the next day. I assumed, with her being a florist, she could pick up on my message. I needed for her to know that she was not alone. I may not know her personally but I knew I could never leave her alone. Whatever this invisible force pulling me to her was fucking impossible to ignore.

Three days passed without as much as a fucking e-mail.

_Na-fucking-Da. _

This woman had me completely on edge; my own sister avoided me like the plague that I was. This unseen force was driving me mad.

_What the hell happened to my balls? _

I was a complete and utter pussy. The need to see her, to touch her, to hold her was a fucking constant nagging in the back of my mind.

I finally sucked up my shit on the day of the funeral and decided I had to be there. I had to; I don't think I even decided. It was as if it was a damned inevitability.

After countless emails and voicemails and no response from her, I could not wait another minute. I had stretched and stretched this unavoidable compulsion to be near her to its limits. So I made my way to the graveside services.

Seeing her again, after days of longing, made me feel complete.

_I am so fucked. _

**SPOV**

The days preceding the funeral passed in a blur. I went through my daily routines in a complete haze. I had yet to cry, so I thought I was handling everything rather well. The nagging urge to call Eric back had subsided some. Enough, that I could ignore it.

When I finally turned my phone on and called my voicemail, it was full. I think over half of which were from Eric. I had all kinds of unidentified feelings about that.

Why was he calling so much? Why was he worried? Why did I so desperately want to talk to him? It all just pissed me off and scared me to death. So I ignored it all and went to dress for the services.

Standing there amidst all the people, the cameras, the paparazzi, and the family friends, I still felt completely deserted.

Everyone I had ever loved…gone. So there I stood in the middle of a fucking circus of a funeral, trapped in my own little barren world, and I still could not cry. I didn't want to, but I felt like I was supposed to.

_Heartless bitch. _

A warm hand on my shoulder threatened to destroy my carefully constructed façade, especially when I seen who the hand belonged to.

_Kill me now._

There, standing to my left with his hand draped over my right shoulder, was Eric. My heart nearly rocketed out of my chest, and I had to take a few long deep breaths in order to regain control over myself.

How is it this man could have such a bizarre affect on me? He said nothing, just maintained contact with my flesh. I didn't look in his eyes, for fear of what I would see there. Pity…sorrow? I didn't want to know.

I kept my eyes to the man speaking, not really hearing a word he said. If I said I didn't look at Eric out of the corner of my eye, I would be lying, because I did. Some part of me needed to make sure it wasn't just my imagination. The other part of me, the part that scared the shit out of me, needed to see his beautiful face. Just the thought of it was somehow soothing…peaceful.

_Shake it off Stackhouse._

After the completion of the services, I stood there and waited for the depleting of the masses.

As the people approached me to pay their respects, Eric stood behind me, his hand never leaving my shoulder. I found an extreme comfort in the simple act.

I shook hands when I was supposed to, nodded at the appropriate times, and even gave a few hugs to the attending public. Until, at last, they had all dissipated.

I walked out from under Eric's hold and made my way to the grave. I knelt down and prayed. I grabbed a handful of dirt and let it fall through my fingers to the top of the casket. I sat in complete and utter silence.

I don't know how long I had sat there on my knees. But I noticed it was getting dark and the cramping in my knees indicated I had been in that position a while. I pulled out the single red rose from my bag, brought it to my lips and let it fall to the casket before I got up to leave.

"Goodbye Jason." I whispered.

He had been so silent; I didn't even know that Eric was still standing there. Waiting…for me.

_Why?_

I looked up to his eyes for a brief moment before I passed him to make my way to the car. The look there in his strangely reflective eyes sent flashes of warmth and longing throughout my entire body.

I grabbed my keys out of my purse as I stepped passed him, not paying attention to if he followed. I didn't think I could speak, not without completely breaking down. He didn't speak either, for which I was extremely grateful.

I couldn't figure out why I was having such a hard time finding the right key. I stood in front of my car for several minutes trying to get my fingers to work. I looked at the little key ring in my hand and noticed why.

My hands were shaking so badly that I could not make them work right. I felt two warm hands encase mine and he took the keys from my trembling fingers. The warmth from his fingers sent waves of fire scorching through my hands, nearly knocking me breathless. I swallowed hard and allowed him to drive.

Once I was in the car and we were on our way, I felt even more grateful that I had allowed him to drive. The tremors that were just in my hands seemed now to be rocking throughout my entire body. I was loosing control of my façade, I knew it, but I didn't know how to stop it.

_Get a fucking grip._

When we pulled up to my house he followed me to the door and opened it for me. I was loosing it and I needed to do something and fast. I took a step in the door and invited him to come in. His movements were almost hesitant but he entered.

As soon as he passed the threshold, I grabbed his arm and led him towards my room. I felt him struggle, but not much. I quickly kicked off my shoes and shoved him to the bed.

"What are you doing Sookie?" he asked softly.

"I need this." My voice sounded rough even to me.

"I don't think it's the right time." he responded.

"Eric, please." I begged in a shaky voice, as I dropped my dress to the floor, leaving me clad in only a black lace bra and matching boy shorts. I then took slow deliberate steps towards the bed.

When I came to a stop in front of Eric, who was sitting upright on the edge of the bed, I let my legs come to rest on the inside of his thighs. I ran my fingers through his loose, blonde locks as I lowered my mouth to his.

His lips were warm and sweet and I found my lips devouring his mercilessly. They molded themselves perfectly to my own and his tongue began to seek entrance.

I broke away from his lips for only a moment to slip his shirt over his head. His arms then came around my back as he swung me to the bed, bringing his warm, strong form flush with my own.

Leaning on one arm, he brought the other to my face and gently stroked the loose hairs aside, sending a flash of fire along the trail his fingertips made. He then lifted my chin to force my eyes to meet his. As soon as he was certain I was watching, he began placing chaste kisses along my jaw line and neck, never touching my mouth.

His hands began tracing my form with a touch so gentle; it shook me to the core. From the curve of my shoulders, down the length of my arms, his hand finally came to rest on my stomach as he looked to my eyes again.

With a gaze so fierce, it would not allow me to close my own eyes; he brought his mouth to mine. Eric's lips danced over my own like a gentle caress as his tongue began massaging mine. My hands gripped his shoulders to pull him closer but he kept the distance between our heated flesh.

Eric brought his hand up to trace my jaw, this time making a line with his fingertips down my neck, between my breasts until they came to rest just at the top of my panties.

My entire frame was trembling at his gentle caress and my back arched into him in dire need. My hands gripped his back and forced him thrush with my body.

"Slow down, let me take care of you." He whispered as he resumed the distance.

His fingers began to trace the outline of my panties, sending my hips bucking against him. Eric slipped my panties down and threw them to the floor, while his palm came to rest against my now throbbing center.

Eric began moving his hand up my stomach, while my back arched against it, and came to rest on my lace covered breast. He slipped one strap off and then the other while unhooking it in one seemingly smooth motion, freeing my now quivering breast.

His hand began a gentle massage on my breast while his mouth began a massage of its own on the other. My nipples hardened under his touch and I squirmed beneath him.

As his hand began to trace the path down to my center my breathing came in shallow gasps. My body in desperate need of release was aching painfully.

Eric's eyes found mine at the exact moment his fingers came to rest on my slit.

"Eric, please." I moaned as my body squirmed for attention.

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and caught my eyes once again as his fingers began massaging my folds at an agonizingly slow pace. My eyes closed both in frustration and pleasure.

Then he stopped forcing me to open my eyes again. His eyes burned with something I could not identify and I found myself drowning in the deep blue within them.

Eric began massaging my increasingly wet folds as his eyes held me in a trance. My breath was catching in my throat as I became lost in the way he was worshipping my body. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, locked in his gaze.

I had a sudden surge of warmth flow through my core that shook me to the soul. Lost there in Eric's eyes, I felt as if I could see into his soul.

"Sookie, so beautiful." He murmured as he slipped two fingers deep within my core.

"Ughhh!" I moaned and writhed against him.

My body trembled with every fluid movement of his fingers. His fingers seemed to be reaching along with his eyes. Eric was reaching something deep within me, something that I had never felt before. My breathing became harder as he brought me closer to my climax. But it was not a pleasurable feeling.

_Fuck, your killing me!_

I was hurting and trembling deep within, my breath coming in gasps as the room seemed to be closing in on me. I was suffocating. Eric's eyes and his fingers were breaking me, I couldn't breath.

I jumped up to a seated position breaking the spell his eyes had put on me.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he said breathlessly and alarmed.

"No!" My voice trembled and I knew I was crashing.

I shot off the bed and ran straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

My legs faltered and I fell, crashing to the cold tile floors on my hands and knees. It took me a moment to realize that the 'wheezing' sound I kept hearing was coming from my own throat. The lump there was keeping me from getting oxygen.

I heard banging on the door but I couldn't speak.

"Let me in." Eric's voice boomed.

I didn't know if I could. There was a sudden double meaning in his words. I was crunched over on the cold tile floor with my every breath more of a challenge than the last.

The breaking of the door against the bathroom wall made me jump. I looked up and found Eric's eyes with my own. He eyes filled with concern, confusion, a jumble of emotions all wrapped up in the sea of his beautiful eyes. They pulled me into their depths.

I felt my walls break.

_Help me!_

My eyes filled with tears and my wheezing became broken sobs, as Eric scooped me into his arms and carried me back to bed.

Eric laid me down and crawled into the bed next to me. His arms came around my back as he pulled me thrush against the smooth flesh of his chest, and pulled the covers over us both. His hand stroked through my hair and along my back. I curled into him as the tears soaked the sheets below us. I sobbed my unshed tears of all my loss and all my loneliness, there in the arms of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I felt secure and unchained, a feeling I had not experienced in my entire life.

Eric stroked my hair and held me tight as he hushed gently in my ear, until I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: *sniffs* This was a tough chapter to write, I hope I did ok. Let me know.**

**I will update soon, I promise.**

**FYI: Did you know…? In the current U.S congress, only 16% of seats are held by women. The U.S ranks #69 among countries with the highest percentage of women in government.**


	8. Revelations

**A/N: I wanted to start with an EPOV in this chapter, I tried to not overlap too much, but I needed to get his emotions out. **

**Thank you everyone who reads and reviews my stories, it really does please me that everyone is enjoying this so much.**

**This is unbeta'd so please excuse any and all of my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**EPOV**

I approached Sookie at the graveside hesitantly. I was not sure how she would react at seeing me there, given our last meeting. But I made my way to her nonetheless.

When I found my place by her side, my hand seemed to move with a mind of its own to find its resting place on the warm flesh of her shoulder. Whether she wanted it or not, I was going to be there for her and comfort her. I remained by her side throughout the remainder of the service.

I kept contact with her while everyone paid their respects. I am not sure if it was I who needed the contact more, or her. I could feel the tension in her body and I could feel how she relaxed a bit at my touch. But the contact with her skin seemed to comfort me as well.

She moved away from me after everyone left, to pay her own respects to her brother, I allowed her the space and the time to grieve. Even though I had yet to see her shed a tear. I was sure that time would come. Not that I wanted her to cry, because I was honestly scared to death of seeing her breakdown. I didn't know if I could handle it. But I sure as hell knew I had to try.

She knelt at the grave for nearly an hour in complete silence, as I waited in silence. If it were not for the tiny movements of her influx of air, I may have been worried.

Sookie got up and made her way passed me and looked me dead in the eyes. It was as if I could feel all of her pain and sadness in that brief instant. I knew she had not shed a single tear. I knew she had locked herself up, somewhere deep inside and I knew it was only a matter of time before reality came crashing down on her. I knew without a doubt, at that moment, I would be there for her in any and every way possible.

Two days with this woman and I am putty in her hands.

I thought for a moment that she was going to breakdown when she was trying to find her key. Sookie's hands were shaking so terribly that she could not use them. I quickly solved the problem by taking them from her, not even giving her the opportunity to argue. I was not going to let her push me away again.

When we got to her house, I was hesitant, not because I didn't want to be there, because I did. I wanted to be there so badly I knew it would cause me physical pain if I left. This woman had breached my walls, even if I did not want or plan for her to.

Maybe I am just a glutton for punishment.

My fear is exactly what happened next. Sookie pulled me to her room and pushed me on the bed. I tried to argue that it was not the right time, but when she looked at me with her big, blue eyes silently begging me, I knew I could not resist. I was also hopeful that I may be able to use this as an opportunity to breach her massive walls she had surrounded herself with.

I brought her to the bed and kept my touch and my kisses gentle. I tried to show her that she was not alone. I worshipped every inch of her body making sure she watched me do it. I kept her eyes locked with my own. Her mouth and her body, so sweet, it took every bit of my self control to keep my own in check.

I don't think I could ever get enough of this.

Every time she tried to rush me and take control, I would stop her. I watched as realization began to set in. Her eyes became more open and I could very nearly see her soul. I wanted so badly for her to let me in. She was just so stubborn.

Sookies body was beautiful, but what I saw there in her eyes for a fleeting moment, touched me in a way that cannot be undone.

When I slipped my fingers into her moist folds, I kept reaching. Reaching with my eyes and caressing with my hands. I wanted her in so many ways; I needed her to see that.

_God help me. _

When she pulled away from me, I knew she was running again, and I would stop her. But she quickly locked herself in the bathroom. Not that I would let that stop me. I asked her to let me in, and I meant that in everyway possible. I wanted to know her completely mind, body, and soul.

After I decided it had been enough time, I busted the door down, not breaking it completely, but I knocked it loose from the hinges, sending it flying against the wall. I startled Sookie in my actions and her eyes met mine. I begged her silently to let me be here, to let me help her, and to let me know her.

_Please, lover!_

I don't know what she saw in my eyes in that moment, but I know what I saw in hers. I felt my heart tear from the pain in her eyes, as they filled with tears and she began to sob.

Every bit of me that was what, I thought of as a big, strong, warrior of a man, fell to the wayside as I scooped her in my arms and brought her to the bed. I pulled her tight into my chest as her eyes flowed free of all her tears. I did my best to provide comfort in my touch and murmurs. Sookie pushed herself closer to me still, until her tears ran dry and her sobbing became the slow, even breaths of her restful sleep.

I kept her in my arms all night. Silently promising her that, if she would let me, I would always be here for her. I don't know how this woman had affected me so fast and on such a deep level. But I knew it was too late for me now. I would live my life for her and if she would not have me, she would be my death.

**SPOV**

I woke with my head buried in the little nook between Eric's shoulders and chest, with my arm wrapped around the smooth bare flesh of his waist securing me there. His arm wrapped around my back as his hand was fastened to my shoulder. I felt oddly at home there and strangely at peace.

I knew I had broken down, I could tell by the soreness of my eyes. They felt puffy and dry. And my mouth felt like it had about a thousand cotton balls stuffed in there. I had depleted my body of all its fluids. I was, however, not ready to move just yet.

Eric's sweet, yet masculine scent filled my nose, making my dry mouth water. I wiggled a bit in his arms to get closer and then realized my nakedness.

In more ways than one, I was completely naked in Eric's arms. Surprisingly, I was unashamed. I had fallen apart with him bearing witness, and yet I felt whole.

As my body's needs made themselves known, I knew I could not ignore them any longer. So I shifted slightly to free myself from his grasp. But he just tightened his grip and groaned.

"Where are you going?" his voice was thick from sleep.

"Nature is calling and I am completely parched." My voice was rough and dry.

"Come right back." He commanded as he placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"Yes, master." I said with a half salute.

He grinned sleepily and let me scoot out of the bed.

I ran right to the bathroom and took care of my needs. I slipped on my pink, silk robe, washed my puffy face, and brushed my hair and my teeth, before making my way to the kitchen.

I downed two glasses of water within seconds and got my fill half-way through the third. It was really early, I finally noticed, the sun was barely on the horizon. What I really wanted was coffee, but I also really wanted to crawl back in the bed with Eric. So I decided on the latter.

I got back to the room and he was spread out on my bed, with his arms crossed behind his head. Looking like a god waiting for me. I took a moment to take it in, he was beautiful.

The little patches of golden hair on his chest sparkled lightly in the sunlight that was peaking through the window. His perfectly sculpted chest may as well have been carved from marble. And the golden trail that led down to his treasure below was taunting me wickedly. I licked my lips unconsciously.

"Took you long enough." Eric spoke.

His voice only brought my eyes to his mouth, and those delicious full lips taunted me further. I wanted them on me again and again.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was supposed to be in mourning, yet I could not escape the many fantasies my mind was coming up with starring various parts of Eric's body.

_You're a sick woman Sookie._

I must have stood in the doorway for too long, because Eric raised his finger to motion for me to come impatiently. So I put one heavy foot in front of the other and made my way to his side. I had a mental debate about leaving the robe on or taking it off, but I decided 'on' was a better idea.

"How are you, this morning Sookie?" his voice was liquid and I could smell the minty freshness in his breath.

"I am surprisingly…" I paused looking for the right words. "…here." Ok, so not what I wanted to say, but true enough.

Eric snickered at my response before he whispered in my ear. "Definitely here."

His warm breath on my ear sent a wave of warmth that initiated in my nether regions and circulated throughout my body. I shuddered.

Oh, god, I wanted so badly to pick up where we had left off last night, but it was so intense, I did not know if I could. I did not know if I was ready.

My hand came to rest on his chest and began tracing the patterns of his muscles beneath absentmindedly. I nuzzled up into the crook of his neck, like a baby seeking nourishment.

"How are you, this morning Eric?" I had to say something and that was the first thing I could think of that was not sex related.

"I am surprisingly…" he paused using my words from earlier. "…here." He ended with a crooked smirk aimed in my direction.

I wanted to lick the edges of his delicious lips so badly; only the growling of my stomach stopped me and brought me back down to earth.

I rolled over to the top of him and smiled evilly, as his arms came around my back.

"Hungry?" I asked as I placed a gentle kiss on the edge of his chin.

Eric nodded in response and I could tell by the pressing of his length against my thigh, he was not talking about food. I had to get outta there and fast, or I would devour this poor man until there was nothing left.

"I'll cook." I said breathlessly as I jumped off of him and the bed in one bound and strode towards the kitchen. I knew that if I looked back at his face I would never, ever, ever leave that bed.

I pulled out some bacon, eggs, and a package of biscuits, and began preparing the feast. I honestly had no idea when the last time I ate was, but I knew it had been a while when all the scents from the food started filling the kitchen. I became ravenous.

I started a pot of coffee just as Eric made his appearance in my kitchen.

"Can I do anything?" he said as he placed a kiss at the nape of my neck, effectively throwing off my concentration.

_Oh boy can you!_

I spun to face him and pulled his face towards mine, my eyes searched his for any opposition, but I found none. My lips met his in a surprisingly gentle caress, given my state of arousal.

I wanted to savor every curve, taste, every delicious inch of his mouth and he seemed to do the same. Our tongues found their way to each other and began the journey again. My hand rested loosely in his golden disheveled hair, as his hand found its place at the small of my back. His fingers rubbed slow circles in the flesh there.

As our mouths continued their heated explorations of each others, the sound of the smoke alarm brought us back down to earth. And we pulled apart breathlessly.

Eric scowled at the interruption and I jumped to tend to the bacon, silently agreeing with his disappointment.

"Have a seat." I said over my shoulder. "It will be ready in just a sec'."

I heard the chair scrape against the floor and I turned to pour the coffee. I placed one in front of Eric as I returned to my somewhat charred bacon.

After everything was done and I fixed us both a plate, I took my seat across from him. Food had never looked so good, and I began inhaling my portion. I think I heard Eric snicker at my pig-out, but I can't be sure. I didn't realize I was so hungry until I started eating.

"So tell me about yourself." I said with a mouthful of eggs.

"What do you want to know?" he asked after he sipped at his coffee.

I knew nothing of this man, and I still felt so completely comfortable. I wanted to know everything, but where to start.

"Well, I guess you could start by telling me how you came to live here." That seemed like a good starting place.

"Ok, well after my divorce, I moved to Shreveport, to live near my sister." He stated matter-of-factly.

I felt he was hiding something all of a sudden. I don't know why, but something in his eyes told me he was. So I asked him to elaborate.

Eric told me what had happened with his ex-wife. About his job being very demanding at the time and about them growing apart, he said it was a mutual agreement. But then he told me of the events that had transpired after the divorce with the other woman. And I could see his rage and also his pain in his amazingly transparent eyes. I listened in silence as he spilled his guts to me. But at the end I still felt something was missing, some piece of the puzzle he was not letting go.

"What's her name?" I asked

He cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat before responding. "Hadley." Eric stated as he looked to my eyes questioningly.

"Hadley?"I asked. Surely not the same Hadley, right?

"Your cousin." He said.

So what did that mean? He was here as a family obligation. Why did I want him to be here in a different way?

I knew Hadley lived in New Orleans, but I didn't put the two together, even when he was telling his story. I guess because I did really know what had become of her. I didn't know she had gotten married. I certainly didn't know it was to Eric. And I certainly didn't know how I felt about this news.

I know he is not technically related but it all just became really weird and the comfort I was feeling moments ago, turned into something else.

"I think you should go." I said solemnly. "I am scheduled to meet with my brothers attorney in an hour so I can drop you by your car on my way." I got up and headed to shower and get dressed.

I had to give it to Eric; he didn't push me, for which I was extremely grateful. I didn't really know how I felt about the news. And I was really scared of why I felt so confused by the bit of information. I just needed time to sort through whatever the hell it was I was feeling.

Eric sat in silence for the ride to his car, only giving me passing glances every now and then out of the corner of his eyes, which I only noticed because I kept looking at him through the corners of my own eyes.

I pulled up beside his car and slid it into park. I suddenly wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

I wanted to let him know I just needed time and I wanted to reassure him that we would see each other again. But I didn't know why. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Sookie?" he said quietly.

I turned to look at his face, suddenly some part of me was afraid I would never see him again, and I was saddened. I wanted to memorize the lines and shape and color, everything about him. I needed it etched in my mind permanently. He looked at me with what I felt was a similar expression before he spoke.

"Don't run from me." he stated humbly before he slid out of the car and strode to his.

I watched him drive off, almost as if I was in another world. When his car was out of site, I drifted back in to reality.

I put the car in drive and made my way through the cemetery to the attorney's office. My mind wandered aimlessly.

What did he mean, don't run? I wasn't sure I wanted to think of that. I didn't really know what to think of the whole Hadley thing, but by the time I parked at the attorney's office. I had made a decision. And even though I didn't know what the hell it meant, I knew…

I would see Eric again.

**A/N: Please feel free to leave me your feedback. All kinds are appreciated. Thanks so much.**

**I will be updating soon I promise. **

**FYI: Can you name the first 10 amendments in the constitution? I know I couldn't.**

**1. The freedom of speech, religion, press, to assemble and to petition.**

**2. The right of people to keep and bear arms.**

**3. No quartering of soldiers in houses during peace time, in times of war congress can pass a law stating that soldiers should be quartered.**

**4. Interdiction of unreasonable searches and seizures and warrants.**

**5. Indictments, due-process, self-incrimination, double jeopardy, and rules for eminent domain.**

**6. The right to a fair and speedy public trial, notice of accusations, confronting ones accuser, subpoenas, and the right to counsel.**

**7. Right to trial by jury, in civil cases.**

**8. No excessive bail and fines or cruel and unusual punishment.**

**9. Unenumerated rights.**

**10. Limits the power of the federal government. **


	9. Cuddling

**A/N: This chapter is fully in SPOV. I may have EPOV in the next chapter but I am not sure. It will really depend on how everything flows to when and how I get to Eric's point of view.**

**Thanks oodles and boodles for reading and reviewing. You guys are gr8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does.**

**SPOV**

The visit with Jason's attorney for the reading of the will was very short. It didn't take near as long as I though it would. I was out and on my way home within the hour, going through everything I had just learned in my head.

Mr. Cataliades stated that Jason's will was very general. He left the majority of his money and his properties to be donated to various charities. Mr. Cataliades named them off, but I could not remember half of them.

Jason's compassion and selflessness, even in death brought the burning tears to my eyes. I wished more than anything I had more time with him. I had missed him so much over the years.

Jason was very generous with me, and it was a very, unexpected surprise. Not that I wasn't thrilled about what Jason had left me, because I was, I was just shocked. He left me his beach house in Malibu. Hoyt said it was because Jason knew how much I loved the sun. The part that got to me was the half a million dollars he left in a bank account he had set up in my name.

Now, I was very moved by Jason's generosity, but it just seemed wrong. I don't know if I could, in a clear conscious, go stay in his beach house. It was just weird. I know he was my brother and all, but I hadn't spent very much time with him since he left years ago. And it really just made me feel guilty. I would really need to think about what I wanted to do with it.

I guess that everything was just unexpected, after not having seen him for years. I really didn't expect him to think of me when it came to his arrangements regarding his possible death. I was truly touched. In all honesty, I didn't think that Jason thought too much about me.

And the money, I was just in plain shock over. What in the world was I going to do with a half a million dollars? What was Jason thinking when he left me that much money? I guess I just couldn't get my head around it yet. I loved my brother for thinking of me, and wanting me to be taken care of. I should just learn to appreciate it for that simple fact, I suppose.

One thing for sure, I was starving. I was headed to the shop today since I had been closed for a few days. So I stopped at one of my favorite local diners, just about a block from the shop, and grabbed a burger and fries. It was so good. I think I burned my tongue, I ate it so fast. I had the sudden thought that I may not have had anything to eat since I found out about Jason's death, other than the breakfast this morning. I knew I needed to take better care of myself.

When I got to the shop I went to 'Adele's secrets' room just to sit. I ended up crying for a little while, there in the peaceful silence, and it felt oddly cleansing. Why does it hurt so bad to loose someone? I know I will never have to worry about them hurting or being sick or doing something just plain stupid, as Jason often did. Since the flood gates had opened last night I hadn't been able to close them up again.

After washing my face, I watered the plants that needed it and was pleasantly surprised when I hadn't lost any of my more precious plants. I posted a sign on the door that said I would reopen on Monday, which would give me two more days off.

I found my mind wandering back to thoughts of Eric and the whole Hadley situation. I wasn't mad about it, he did tell me after all. And it's not like we really were anything to each other. He **definitely **could not have known who I was the first night we met. And I honestly didn't think that he did anything out of spite for her. I decided I wanted to call him.

I knew his number was in my phone, seeing as how I missed about a thousand calls from him during my comatose state. But I knew that I needed to talk to Hadley first. I know we aren't really all that close, but it just seems like the kind of thing I should do.

I assumed, since she wasn't at the funeral, she would be at the same number she called me from the other day. So I pulled my phone out and scrolled through the received calls. When I located the right number I hit send. She answered after the second ring.

"Hadley?"

"_Sookie! How are you? I am sorry I couldn't make it to the services." _She exclaimed

"It's ok Hadley; I wouldn't have expected you to drive so far." I assured her.

"_How were the services?"_

"Everything was beautiful. It was sort of a zoo, with all the cameras and everything, but good nonetheless." I really wanted to get to the point so I interrupted her as she began to speak again.

"Hadley, listen. I met Eric." I stated

"_Eric? You mean my Eric?"_ she asked.

"Yes, your ex right?"

"_Well yes, we are no longer together; I just couldn't do it anymore."_ She said solemnly.

"Are you ok? I didn't even know you were married." I said. I did have manners after all.

"_Oh, yes I am great, it was really the best thing for both of us, considering."_

"Considering what?" Apparently I was going to have to pull everything out of her.

"_Well, how liberal are you Sookie?"_ she asked hesitantly.

Ah, so this was about her preferring to partner with the same sex. "Oh, you mean with the liking women thing, I am ok with that, Hadley, I assure you." Different strokes for different folks.

"_Yeah, ok I guess he told you about that then, huh? Well it's all for the best. Wait, is that why you are_ _calling me? Are you interested in Eric?"_ She asked.

I couldn't tell from her tone of voice if it would be a bad thing for me to be interested or not. And I really wasn't sure **what** I was when it came to Eric, but I knew it was something. I definitely wanted the chance to find out what. I also decided it was probably best to keep her in the dark about our previous 'sexcapades'.

"Well, I am not sure exactly." I said honestly. "I just met him, and was curious is all."

"_Sookie, he is a good guy, really. Just…not my type, you know."_ She said with a laugh. _"Very good looking_ _and he was good in bed… for a guy, you know."_

"Well, I was just curious. I didn't want it to be weird. If, and I mean a big **if**, we talked." I stressed.

We wrapped up our conversation pretty quickly. I wasn't real sure what I wanted with Eric. But I was pleased that she didn't seem to have any opposition to the idea. I guess technically it was too late for that, seeing as how we had already had sex. But, I was planning on seeing him again. His presence was almost comforting, just thinking of him brought a bit of a smile to my face.

I locked up the store and decided that now was as good a time as any. I flipped open my cell and found his number and hit send.

Eric answered after the second ring. He said there was a coffee shop just off the highway in Bossier that had good beignets. I told him I knew where it was and would meet him there within the hour.

The whole ride there I was growing more and more anxious to see him. Maybe it was the built up sexual frustration from last night and this morning, or maybe it was something more. But I know I was definitely looking forward to seeing him.

My mind drifted back to the previous night's events, and how I had completely broken down. I didn't know what it was about him that gotten to me, but I knew he had. Eric had touched some part deep inside me that had not been touched in a long time, if ever. Oddly enough, I was not afraid.

_Yet._

I arrived at the coffee shop exactly forty-seven minutes later. He was already there leaning up against his flashy sports car, looking like he was posing for a photo shoot. Sporting only a simple fitted burgundy t-shirt and dark washed jeans that sat so low on his hips, I could see a little bit of the 'V' hinting at the treasure below. I automatically moistened my lips.

I really am not sure if it was because he looked **so** damn good or if my tension had reached a critical level, or something else entirely, but I got out of the car and made my way over to him. Coffee and beignets was the last thing on my mind.

I stopped directly in front of him and placed a hand on his chest before speaking.

"Did you have your heart set on eating?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked with a smirk.

"How close is your place?"

"Five minutes." he said licking his deliciously full lips.

"Let's go." I said as I took the passenger seat.

He maneuvered into the driver's seat beside me and took off.

"Sookie, I need to know something." He said quietly

"Ok, what?" I asked cautiously.

"About us…" he said and left it open.

What about us? There is 'no' us, to speak of. I mean, I like to have sex with him, and he is helping me through a rough time, but what else. Could there be something else? Is that what he was asking? I wasn't sure on either question, and I honestly didn't know if I was ready to know. I just wanted it to be, as it was. At least until I was ready to answer those questions.

"Can't we just be, without the complications and without the obligations?" I replied.

He looked at me skeptically before he responded. "For now."

I felt an odd twinge in my chest at his expression and my hand reached out to take his compulsorily. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to comfort him.

We remained silent until we pulled up his huge house and I just had to say something.

"What do you need all that space for?"I asked with my eyes wide.

"My sister, Pam." He stated as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"She lives with you?" I asked

He laughed in response and shook his head. "She picked it out. I did need room for an office, since I run my business from home, but the rest is just excessive."

It was a two-story home, that looked to be fairly recently built. With modern lines and not a whole lot of personality as with older homes, it was still beautiful.

We made our way in, and the inside was even more beautiful than I had imagined. Nice open living area with hard wood floors. If I had to guess, I would say that his sister decorated it for him as well. The furniture, though not feminine, all coordinated in reds, browns and a whole assortment of other colors splattered throughout. There was no way that a man could throw that much color together and make it work, but it did.

He took my hand and was going to lead me on a tour, but I had other plans.

"Where is your bedroom?" I asked with a wink.

"Upstairs." He responded by tugging me up the wooden staircase.

We made our way down the hall to the room at the end before he paused. Eric looked at me questioningly before opening the door.

The bedroom was massive. In the center was a huge king size platform bed covered in charcoal bedding with red and white accent pillows. It was simple, yet perfect.

I walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, patting the place next to me for him to join me. He sauntered over to me and I felt my libido go into overdrive at the sight before me.

I placed my hand on his thigh and turned to face him. Eric placed his hand on the back of my head before lowering his mouth to mine.

His lips were warm and sweet, they tasted like a buttery croissant. I licked and nipped at the flesh there until he granted me access, and then I did the same to his tongue.

My hands found there way underneath his shirt and were teasing at his taut nipples, as his found their way to my lace covered breasts. I arched my back into his hands and lifted his shirt, briefly breaking contact. He lifted my shirt as he pushed me to lie on my back and began licking his way from my naval to my covered breast.

I gripped the waistband of his pants, yanked the button open and pushed the zipper down in one swift movement, rubbing the back of my hand against his stiff member in the process. Eric growled against my chest as he, somehow, got my bra off in an equally swift motion, and began swirling his tongue around my pebbled nipples.

I pushed my hips into Eric's as I scooted up further on to the bed ushering a sigh from the both of us.

Eric grabbed the top of my pants and tore them off as I moved away from him, taking my panties along with them.

"You are way over dressed for this party." I said breathlessly. He just smiled seductively and shimmied out of his own pants.

He crawled up my body torturously slow leaving a trail of moist kisses along the way. My body rolled into him as he made his path. I felt his length press against my inner thigh and gasped as Eric's mouth caught my own.

Our tongues danced together in a familiar rhythm, as I slid my hand down the length of his back to cup his magnificent ass. Eric responded by pushing his hips into me effectively, pressing the head of his cock into my nub, soliciting expletives from both of our mouths.

I shifted slightly to allow space between us as I spoke. "I need you in me now. Do you have protection?" Even though I knew we were both clean, I didn't expect him to make a monogamous commitment to me. Seeing as how I wasn't sure what I could actually commit to myself.

Eric looked at me for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he slipped his hand into the bedside table drawer and pulled out the offending package, and slipped it down his length. Just watching him do that spurned me further, and I felt my walls ache in anticipation.

He slipped his hand down to cup my center as he slowly inserted one, long finger deep into my folds. I bucked against his hand instinctively.

"So wet Sookie." He hissed against my lips.

I brought my hand down and gripped the base of his cock firmly. "Please, Eric."

Eric's hips bucked against my hand, his own needs becoming apparent.

He pulled his finger out of me and brought it to his mouth to lick my juices away. I watched his finger coming out of his lips and lurched up to attack his mouth with my own.

As our tongue continued the assault, I anxiously rubbed the tip of his stiffness across my slit. Eric shocked me by pushing his hips forward, inserting his gracious length into my achingly wet walls, to the hilt. My back arched against him sending my breast flush with his chest.

"Oh, fuck!" I sighed

I heard a low growl rumble in his chest as he spoke. "So good, Sookie."

"So beautiful." He said as he rubbed his hand over my breasts and up to cup my face.

Eric lowered his mouth to mine as he began his slow movements. Pushing his length in completely and then pulling almost all the way out in a torturous, yet gratifying pace. I matched his movements thrust for thrust, and felt the tension beginning to build in my stomach.

I palmed his ass and drove him deeper still, driving me over the glorious edge of my orgasm. My walls clenched around him, as I came with his name on my mouth. He slowed his rhythm to ride my orgasm out.

He shifted his position, spooning himself up against my back. Eric lifted my knee slightly as he positioned himself at my entrance. And began licking and sucking at the flesh on my neck as he entered me, inch by glorious inch. The angle lined him perfectly with my sweet spot, forcing me to shove my ass back into him as I moaned.

"Oh, god."

I heard his snicker at my verbiage and I reached around to pull his mouth to mine. His hands roamed my body, as if he were trying to memorize every inch. When Eric found my clit, he rubbed coercing circles there, sending me over the edge yet again.

"Yes, Eric."

Eric changed position again, coming to rest on top of me. His arms rested on either side of me, trapping me in his hold. I ran my fingers through the blonde hairs of his chest and up to his face to lower his mouth to mine.

He entered me and kept his movements slow and sensuous. I felt my next wave of pleasure so close on the horizon and I bit and sucked at his bottom lip wanting to send him over his edge. As my hands found their way up to grip the back of his shoulders, I arched my back into him, creating more friction for us both.

"Fuck, Sookie." He growled

I felt Eric begin to swell within my walls, and I could fill my walls clenching him back as we both reached our climax. My body seemed to clench around him coercing every last drop out of his pulsating cock, as his seemed to pulse with every wave of my orgasm. We both screamed incoherently at the sensation.

I felt my eyes begin to water, from the intense pleasure, I assumed, but I quickly shook it off.

_Are you crying over an orgasm?_

Fuck! This man was doing something strange to my body. What? I had no clue. But it was definitely something. My emotions were on a friggin' roller coaster.

Eric slid off of me, and left for a moment, I assumed to clean up, before returning and curling himself up against my body. With his arms wrapped around me securely, as if to keep me from escaping, he began to leave gentle kisses along my jaw. I made strange purr-like sounds at the sensation.

_So, we like cuddling now?_

I don't know what it was, but I felt very comfortable in his arms. And the silence between us was peaceful. I pressed my back into him further, making sure there was not a breathable inch between our entwined bodies, and sighed.

Neither one of us said a thing. The only sound in the room was the slow, steady rhythm of our breathing. I closed my eyes in an utter state of relaxation.

And for the first time in my life, I spent the night with a man, **after **having sex with him.

**A/N: Try to keep in mind Sookie is not grieving the way she probably should, but let's just see where it takes her. And what happens along the way. Is Eric gonna break her down or make her run. Hmmm… I don't know yet!**

**Thanks for pressing the little green button and telling me your thoughts they really make my day.**

**FYI: Did you know… ? That you can make nearly .84 cents for every pound of aluminum you recycle and you can make .28 cents per pound of plastic. It takes about 34 soda/beer cans to equal a pound and about 16 milk jugs or 18 2-liter bottles to equal a pound.**


	10. Buoyant

**A/N: You guys are great. Thanks for all your great reviews and alerts I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**You guys have also pushed me over 20 thousand hits for the month. That's just WOW! What can I say really? AMAZING! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

**This is unbeta'd so forgive my many boo-boo's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

Waking up in Eric's arms, for the second morning in a row, was nice. I don't know if you can actually teach someone how to hold a person while they are sleeping. But I was almost certain that Eric had taken lessons. I kept my body still and enjoyed the sensation. His arms around me somehow abated the nagging hole in my chest.

I felt Eric beginning to stir and shifted my body slightly to face him. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

His eyes blinked open after a few tries and a sleepy grin crept up in his lips. I felt my own lips curl in response as I spoke.

"Good morning, sunshine." My Gran used to say that to me. I smiled brighter at the memory, something I have not done in a long time.

"Oh, I think **you **are the sunshine." He said smoothly.

"You can just quit that sweet talkin'. You've already got me in the sack." I said with a giggle.

"I could just want to keep you here." Eric said as he planted a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I might not wanna leave." I said as I brought his palm up to my mouth and placed a delicate kiss there.

Where this sudden cheerful and affectionate side was coming from, I hadn't a clue.

My fingers were running through Eric's disheveled locks absentmindedly, when my stomach started to growl.

"Allow me." Eric said as he lifted himself out of the bed.

I had seen him nude, but I had never gotten the privilege of seeing the back view. And what a sight it was. I felt my mouth pop open as my eyes memorized the sight of Eric's imperial ass. If someone asked me to eat off that ass, I would do it in a heartbeat, and gladly lick my plate clean.

_Yikes. Yahoo. Yum._

I slipped out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I started to grab my panties, but they were just plain yuck. So I sifted through Eric's dresser and pulled out a T-shirt that would just have to do.

Once I was minty fresh, I made my way to the kitchen to find Eric.

There he was, standing in front of the microwave. He must have gotten dressed while I was in the bathroom. But he only managed to get on the jeans. I couldn't decide if he looked better with or without his clothes. Which was so unfair, most of us only get one or the other.

The microwave dinged and Eric slipped the offending little packages out and dropped them on a plate. Apparently Eric was not much for cooking, but he did manage to nuke us up some tasty sausage biscuits. I poured myself a cup of coffee and dug in.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked with a smirk. "Seriously, you should have your own TV show."

"Well, it's no charred bacon." He said with an even bigger smirk.

"That wasn't completely my fault." I said as I wiped a biscuit crumb from his cheek.

"You started it." he chimed in.

_Touché._

I cleared off the dishes and washed them off in the sink. After chugging the rest of my coffee I washed that out too.

"So, what is on your agenda for today?" I asked.

"I'm all yours." He responded with a wicked grin.

"I spoke with Hadley." I blurted out. "She said you were good in the sack." I finished.

_Duh!_

What was I going to say? _She gave us her blessing._ No! Not only was I not sure what I wanted from Eric, but I certainly didn't want to lead him on, or get too attached to the idea myself, quite frankly.

He made a face of disgust and then finished his coffee setting the empty cup down on the counter. I started to reach for it but his hand stopped me.

"I don't want to discuss Hadley." He said calmly as he rubbed circles into my palm. "I would rather hear about you."

What about me? Like how I am a broken, jumbled up mess on the inside. Or maybe how I am afraid to tell him too much for fear that he will go running. Maybe he'd like to hear about how I run from everything serious. Or possibly, the fact I go out to fuck complete strangers, or flirt with the idea of it anyway, in order to get some cheap thrill.

_Yeah, that should go over real well!_

I started simple. "What would you like to know?"

Eric took my hand and led me to the front room and sat me down on the sofa. He took the seat next to me and curled me into his arms.

"Tell me about your family?" he asked quietly as his fingers ran through the length of my hair.

I rarely ever talked about my family to anyone much less someone I had not known my whole life. I didn't know if I could do it, much less how to start. I felt oddly comfortable there in his arms and that scared the shit out of me. How could I do this without becoming vulnerable? The fact that he had already seen me in my broken state must have made me open my mouth.

"Well, my family is all gone." My voice sounded weak even to me and I hated it.

Eric's hand kept a soothing rhythm in my hair and he just waited. He waited for me to be ready. He didn't push. He just sat there and let me know he was there when I was ready. His unwavering patience got to me and I talked.

I told him about my parents accident when I was young and how my Gran had raised Jason and myself. I told him about everything. Eric listened in silence. He never asked any other questions, he simply just let me be and speak at my own pace. It made me like him even more. He had opened up to me, so I opened up to him and told him my complete family history.

When I got to the part of Gran's death I felt a tear run down my cheek. Eric's thumb quickly wiped it away. I found the gesture soothing. His every touch seemed to relax me further.

I told him about Jason and how I wished I had tried harder to spend more time with him. Isn't that what we all wish for after someone passes? More time. I felt as if I had wasted so many years. I literally spilled my guts to him. Thankfully he did not have a shirt on or it would have been ruined from the stains of my tears.

When I was done, he just held me. I felt strangely relaxed. Like somehow letting everything come out had cleaned out a whole bunch of junk. Kinda like when you clean the fridge out. By the time you finish you're surprised how much room have left in there.

I didn't feel empty, just less cluttered, and a bit buoyant. I guess holding everything in is not always the best way. I would probably never admit it aloud, but Eric had lifted a huge weight off of me, that I didn't even realize I had been carrying, until it was gone.

I don't know how long we sat there in complete silence. He just held me close and continued to stroke my hair and let me exasperate all my tears. Eric's thumb wiped them away at regular intervals. I felt sleep tugging at the edge of my consciousness.

"Thank you." I heard Eric whisper in my ear, just as I dozed off.

I don't know how long I slept but I know I felt like saying _'five more minutes',_ as soon as I felt a nudging against my shoulder.

"Sookie, wake up." I heard Eric's voice whisper. "Sookie it's nearly 6. You won't sleep a wink tonight if you don't get up now."

I think I groaned out loud, but I knew he was right. So I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. My eyes met his first thing and I smiled sleepily. I liked his eyes being the first thing I saw.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Come." He said as he stood and held his hand out for me to take. "There is someone here I would like for you to meet."

Giving my current wardrobe, I was in no condition to meet **anyone**, much less someone he **wanted** me to meet.

"Eric, I can't see anyone like this." I squealed as I gestures to my… well his shirt.

"She won't care…Trust me." he said with a mischievous grin.

Eric grabbed my wrist and tugged my dragging feet behind him, not giving me the chance to argue anymore. He forced me into the bright lights of the kitchen and I saw her.

She was beautiful, just like Eric. The same blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her presence in the room somehow demanded attention.

"Sookie, this is Pam, my sister." Eric said with a proud grin.

I don't know if he was proud of his sister or proud of the fact that I was still standing there and hadn't bolted as soon as I saw this statuesque woman. I quickly remembered my manners and stuck my hand out to her.

"Sookie Stackhouse. It is a pleasure to meet you Pam." I said with my best southern girl charm.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sookie." She purred, while her eyes gave me the once over.

I suddenly felt naked. Given my attire it wasn't too far from the truth. I tugged at the hem of the shirt a bit nervously, trying desperately to make it a little longer. Pam's voice interrupted my battle with modesty.

"So, you're the one that as been keeping our little Eric so busy." She raised an eyebrow in Eric's direction.

Now, given the fact that I had some major bed head and was wearing one of Eric's shirts, it didn't leave me too much room to argue. But I at least managed a response.

"Well, I don't know if I am completely to blame. He has kept me rather busy himself." I said as I squeezed his hand in mine.

Pam's head fell back in a fit of laughter. It was the contagious sort and I found myself giggling even though I didn't really know what was funny. Eric just gave me a look as he snickered.

"At least you are allowing him to get dressed." Pam scolded at Eric, who was giving her a look that said '_shut the hell up'._

I felt the red in my cheeks. I don't remember the last time I blushed from embarrassment, it was rather refreshing.

"Here, Sookie." Pam stated as she held a bag up for me. "Eric asked me to bring these for you."

I took the bag and peaked in. It was clothes. I didn't remember asking him to get me clothes. I have a closet full at home. And these still had the tags on them.

"That's not necessary, if you could just take me to my car…" I didn't even get to finish before Eric interrupted.

"I can't very well have you drive home in that, now can I?" He said with a nod in my direction.

I guess he did have a point. But I wasn't going to be bought. "I will return them after they are cleaned." I said to Pam.

"They are yours." She stated firmly. "Not my size or style for that matter." Pam's nose turned up.

I peaked in again. What? It was just jeans and a blouse as far as I could tell. But, I guess given the clearly expensive dress suit she was currently sporting, I could not really picture her in such casual attire.

"Well, thanks." I caved unable to forget my manners. "But, it was unnecessary."

Pam waved her hand in dismissal and began rummaging through the fridge and cabinets. "What did you plan to eat Eric?" She said as she turned back to face us. "Besides Sookie."

"Enough Pamela." Eric's voice demanded, before I had the chance to interject. "We could eat at the diner." He said as he turned to me. "Sookie, would you like to join us?"

I was hungry. But I needed to get home. I had not been there in, what seemed like, forever. Even though it was just yesterday, it still felt like an eternity ago. But what's a few more hours, right?

"Ok, just let me put these on." I said holding up the bag.

I stalked off to the bathroom with my brand new clothes. Not really angry, because it was nice of him to think of that, when I didn't. I wasn't exactly happy either. I don't care too much for accepting unwarranted gifts. Given the fact that all I had were dirty, sex stained clothes, I didn't have much of a choice.

So I ripped the tags off and slipped on the garments. I would have to make due with my same bra, since the shirt was a thin white material. But it looked like I was going without in the panty department, which was not going to be all that comfortable, considering the tightness of the jeans. There wasn't much helping my hair, so I slipped one of Eric's bands around it in a nice tight ponytail. I washed the sleep out of my eyes, surprised that they weren't puffy from the tears.

I made my way back downstairs where Eric and Pam looked to be in some sort of silent argument. I cleared my throat to acknowledge my return.

"Let's go." Pam demanded as she made her way to the door. "I am ravenous." She growled.

We made it to the restaurant. Pam had already arrived and got us a booth in the corner. Whatever was with the speed-demons in this family was beyond me.

We placed our order with the waitress and the conversation was free flowing and light. I had a feeling I was going to like Pam a lot. She was brutally honest and, quite frankly, scared the shit out of me. But I loved it. She, apparently, preferred the opposite sex as well. Pam kept throwing glances at our waitress. Which was fine, she was pretty.

What was not fine was our waitress kept ogling Eric. I found myself scooting closer to him, marking my position. My vision would turn red every time she came to the table and tried to throw him a glance. I had this sudden urge to snatch her by the back of her hair and slam her face into the table.

I am not a violent person, but being around Eric seemed to bring out things in me that I had no clue existed. Eric however, didn't seem to notice the waitress at all. I found some relief in that fact. I didn't know where this sudden possessive side of me had come from.

When we finished I insisted on paying the bill, since I had to pay them back for the clothes. At least I could find some comfort in the fact that we were closer to even. They argued only briefly. I left the whore of a waitress a tip even though I didn't really want to.

Eric insisted on following me home, even though I still felt it was completely unnecessary. Even if I had talked him out of it, he would have probably done it anyway. And knowing there was no way in hell my little POS could outrun his car, I gave up, and let him follow me.

We arrived at my house and he walked me to the door, holding my hand. My hand seemed to fit in his perfectly. His mouth met mine for a brief moment in a sweet kiss, before he turned to make his way back to the car.

I hated it. I don't know why, but seeing Eric walk away from me, was too much. I took a step out the door as I spoke.

"Eric, wait." I said breathlessly

Eric strode to me hesitantly and took my hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him quickly.

"Stay." I said simply, as I led him into my home.

**A/N: Is Sookie finally going to let Eric in…?**

**Will update quickly I promise. Be sure to let me know what you think about the direction this story is heading.**

**FYI: Did you know…? The first American female writer was Anne Bradstreet in 1650. Her book of poems titled **_**The Tenth Muse Lately Sprung Up in America**_** was published in England.**


	11. Contradictions

**A/N: Again, you guys blow me away with your reviews. I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story.**

**For the purpose of moving the story, I had to leap in time a bit with this chapter. Only a month and the basics of what happened the past month are in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

Since the funeral, Eric and I had spent our nights together. We had been _'seeing'_ each other for a little over a month now. If I didn't stay at his house, then he was at mine. Something in me, made me want to be around him. I wanted time alone sometimes. But then, when I really thought about being away from Eric, I couldn't stand the idea. So I always stayed or asked him to stay.

We had gotten pretty close over the past month and I had entrusted things with him that I had never entrusted with anyone. We argued, of course, about silly things. Only because he was so damn hard headed, or I was. I wasn't sure.

I still wasn't sure what exactly I felt for Eric. So every time that he tried to talk about feelings, I would change the subject or proposition him sexually. The latter usually worked without fault. But I had a hunch that Eric was onto my attempts at diversion. Thankfully, he allowed it.

Not that I didn't like Eric. I liked him a lot, a lot more than I was willing to admit to myself, much less to him. Admitting it aloud just made it all the more real. And that was definitely something I was not ready for. I didn't hear him confessing any of his feelings; he was always trying to get me to confess something. I was still pretty adamant about keeping the feelings out of it, keeping everything purely physical.

Admitting feelings for someone definitely complicates things. People get attached to feelings. Attachment leads to pain. I was attached and loved everyone in my family and look where it has gotten me. Feelings can get hurt. I wasn't setting myself up to get hurt. Not anymore. Physical things heal. An emotional attachment can do more lasting damage.

I was pretty sure that Eric could have any woman he wanted. He spent a lot of hours working. So, for all I knew he was actually entertaining other women. Not that I had any claim on him. I had set the '_no complications' _guideline originally. But the thought of him with another woman made my throat burn with rage.

I hated that every time we went out, some other woman would make eyes at him. Of course, he never really seemed to notice, most of the time. But I know of a few occasions that women had slipped him their number. That was when I felt violence. The thoughts of ripping throats and banging heads crossed my mind in those situations.

There was no partnership, so to speak of, between us, so I had no right to mark him or treat him as mine. So every time some woman ogled him or blatantly flirted with him in front of me, I pasted on a huge grin and swallowed the burning in my throat like a shot of cheap whiskey. The slow burn down to my stomach reminded me that I was still here, and I wasn't numb.

I really didn't think that Eric was seeing anyone else. Somehow, a part of me found comfort in telling myself that. Plus, I wasn't seeing anyone else. The option was always there for the both of us. But neither he nor I had the time, we were always together. So much so, that my shop was really hurting.

I was in desperate need for a road trip. My exotic species were almost depleted. I was fearful of that conversation. That is the only reason that I had put it off for this long.

Eric didn't seem to have as much of a problem as I did with asserting himself in front of other men. Which, I rightfully argued my point against. Making sure he knew I was not his. He didn't have any claim on me either.

Sure, I had been hit on a few times when we were out. I knew the power I had over the opposite sex. But I never gave them a second glance. As far as I was concerned, Eric was the only other person I would ever give a part of myself to. Even if I ever did have sex with someone else, which I really had no want to. They wouldn't touch me like he had. I didn't see it coming, when I first met him. But things happened along the way, and I couldn't stop it. Really without my consent, I had given him a piece of myself. And it was too late to get it back.

My suppliers had been ringing my phone off the hook the past week or so. They know I never make it more than about two weeks without needing something. Now, it had been a little over a month.

So here I was, trying to figure out the best way to tell Eric I had to go out of town, and soon. Just the thought of the conversation made me anxious.

Eric didn't really have any say in what I did. But honestly, some part of me didn't want to go. The thought of spending even one night away from him made me miss him. The other part of me didn't want to argue about it with him, plain and simple.

Given our original meeting had been on one of my _outings_, I knew that my leaving was going to bring out his possessive side. And that I **definitely **wasn't looking forward to.

Eric had not asked me anything about our meeting. Or if it was something I did often. He avoided it, thank god. But my leaving was sure to bring **that **out in conversation. I hoped not, but I seriously doubted I get that wish.

Admittedly the emotional distance was proving harder to keep, especially considering the fact that I was a big bundle of nerves about the coming conversation. Not to mention the fact that I was going to miss him, something that I should not be _feeling_.

The jealousy thing, well that was something I took pleasure in. I craved it to some degree. Trying to keep myself numb all the time had its consequences. I needed the constant reminder that I could still feel pain. It worked without flaw. Psychotic as it may sound.

My insecurities about the impending conversation were selfish. I really didn't mind telling him what I had to do. It was my job after all. I just knew he would have some things to say about it. And I really didn't want to know how I would feel about his responses. I guess that was what I was afraid of, _feeling._

I was going to have to do it, regardless. I already had a shipment of various seeds and a few plants waiting in Canada. Why in the world they wouldn't just ship them to the shop, I didn't know. I knew they did it for corporate chains all the time. I guess, with me being a private business owner, I had to go pick them up personally, and go through the torturous line at customs to get **every **package checked. It was shit, if you asked me. But what could I do?

I was just about finished at the shop for the day, when Amelia came in. She is Octavia's niece from New Orleans. She came to stay with Octavia after the hurricane. Amelia helped me at the shop when I had to go out of town. She really had a green thumb and had taken some Botany classes at the community college. She was also real handy on the computer and had set up my website. So she was real good to have around. Amelia and I had our differences, but we got along well enough. I might even consider her a friend.

"Hey, Sook!" She shrieked. "Has it been busy today?"

"Not at all, I have had most of the day to myself." I said solemnly. I was definitely hurting for business the last few weeks. But than again, my shelves **were** barren, all the more reason why I couldn't put this trip off any longer.

"So, when are you leaving?" Amelia asked as she straightened up my mums in the window.

"Tomorrow, first thing. My flight leaves at 6:35." This meant I had to be at the airport at 5:00, and that was not something I was looking forward to. This also meant I couldn't delay the conversation any longer.

"That should make for a great flight." Amelia said with a snicker. "Is there anything specific that needs to be done while you are gone?"

"No. I should be back in two days anyway. I tried to get a flight back out the same day, but it was impossible. Looks like I'll have to spend one night."

"Anxious to get back to that hot Viking of a man of yours, huh?"

"Amelia, he is not my man. We just… well, spend time together." I said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, ok keep telling yourself that. What you may as well say is _'We just do the hanky-panky'._" She retorted.

I just rolled my eyes as I spoke. "If you don't mind finishing up here, I think I'll take off." Even I could hear the bit of anxiety in my voice. So, I was sure she would pick up on it.

"You haven't told him, yet?" She shrieked. "You are going to be in **so **much trouble."

"It's really not any of his business, he doesn't own me. But I am headed to tell him now. So, if you don't mind." I said as I tossed her the keys.

"Sure thing." She said as I walked out the door. I think I heard her mutter something that sounded like _'good luck'_ but I can't be sure.

The closer I got to Eric's house, the stronger the urge to turn around and go back, got. But I am no coward, so I kept straight ahead.

I tried to think of all the things that Eric might say to me. So I could be prepared, at least somewhat. I knew his temper and I knew that it would play a big factor in the coming conversation. I just wasn't real sure what else to expect. I was most certainly going to have to keep my emotions in check.

I can be real callous at times and I really didn't want to be that way with Eric. What we had together has been working so well for us, thus far. At least, I thought it was.

The sex was… well, amazing. Never in my life had I ever experienced such pleasure. Nor would I ever from anyone else, I feared. That was not all we had though. It was deeper than that, just how deep I wasn't sure. We talked, but if there was nothing to say, the silence was comfortable. We enjoyed each others company, just being. It was nice. I was content.

I wasn't sure how I would react if I didn't have it anymore. I tried not to dwell on it too much. If Eric wanted to be away from me, I'd like to think that I would just be able to let him go. Not only for the fact that he was not mine to fight for, but for him to be happy too. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Eric.

He was good through and through. Sure he had his moments when he could absolutely drive me insane. But even with that, he was the kind of man that would take care of everything you need and then some. That was one of the things we fought about. Eric always thinking he knows what is best for me.

I think that I made my point known every time he did something, without my permission, because he thought it was necessary. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

That was sure to be one of his arguments today, him not wanting me to go all by my lonesome. He was just going to have to deal with the fact that I **am** a grown woman.

Every time I thought about why I even needed to have this conversation, I couldn't seem to get past the reasons why it wasn't necessary.

I liked him and I wanted him to trust me. But then why do I need his trust after all? Why did I want it? I wanted things to stay the same, but some part of me wanted more. I didn't want to think about **that**.

I arrived at Eric's house just as the sun was setting. I knew I could not stay tonight because I still needed to get my bags from the house. And I had to make it to the airport at a ghastly hour, so I needed to get **some** sleep.

I walked up to the door and pulled out my key. Eric had given me a key about a week ago so I could come in and wait while he finished working. So I made my way in to sit on the couch.

What Eric did on his time was none of my business. Just like, what I did on time was none of his. Not that I ever did anything other than work, but still. That was one of the many reasons why this conversation was unnecessary. But some part of me hoped that if he was going out of town then he would at least tell me. So that is why I am here. I decided.

I noticed the door to Eric's office was cracked so I pushed my way through to make my presence known.

Sitting in front of me, was the evidence of why I didn't want to know what Eric did when he was not with me, and one of the main reasons why this conversation was not necessary.

Eric was sitting in the chair behind his desk with some brunette bitch straddling his lap. I took note of his hands placed securely on her hips. My vision turned red.

I think I may have made some sort of noise just as Eric's head turned my direction. But I didn't wait to find out.

I bolted, shutting the door behind me.

**A/N: This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I hope that I did ok. Sookie is still not sure of her feelings and still fights them with her every thought. I tried to incorporate that in the story. I am not real confident in the outcome, but I think I have got it best as what I could. Please let me know.**

**Don't worry, it's not over yet. We will have dialogue in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and input you guys are wonderful.**

**FYI: Did you know…? That there are over 37,000 species of spiders in the world. I say this because I think at least half of them reside in the trees surrounding my apartments. *EWWW***


	12. Escape

**A/N: I am sorry it took me longer than I planned to get this up for you guys, I know I left you hangin' in the last chapter.**

**Right now I am working on my entry for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest, so it may take me a bit longer than usual to update. But, once I finish that I promise to get back on track.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd, simply because I wanted to get it up for you.**

**As always thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and alerts my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**EPOV**

The past month with Sookie has been… well not great but somewhere close to it. I have noticed her walls are beginning to come down, at least some. I realized very quickly that she cannot be pushed, or she goes deeper into her shell. If I could ever get through to her, I know that we would be amazing together.

Though, I think her insistence on keeping our relationship purely physical and leaving out feelings is completely ludicrous, I go along with it. I know that she feels something for me. I can see it in the way she looks at me sometimes. It's as if she is looking straight through to my soul, my soul that I would have thought long gone by now.

I can't help but to have developed feelings for her. She is incredible. I am fascinated with everything that is Sookie. I can't say that I love her, but I think that I could. If she would let me, that is. She is constantly blocking me from seeing anything too deep, which is extremely aggravating.

Not that we don't talk, I talk more to Sookie than I have ever with anyone in my life, including Pam. But it is mostly general conversation. We have shared details of our past with each other, but she limits the information to nothing **too **personal. It does make me curious about our original meeting.

I can't help the anger I feel given how we met. I have many questions that I would love to ask Sookie about that. She never talks about it and I can tell she doesn't want to. I honestly, am not sure if I really want the answers to the many questions I have about her previous encounters.

I want to make her mine, without a doubt. But every time I try to bring up the subject she deflects, and I know it is a lost cause. This is infuriating, if not for the simple fact that she is always having some ignorant pissant hitting on her. Then Sookie will argue her side, that she is not mine, nor do I have a claim.

It takes every bit of my self control not to rip the throats from the driveling numbskulls. If not for the fact that I knew she would balk, I would force her to be pledged to only me. The simple fact that I do not have a claim on her is near enough to drive me insane. But, if I can be patient enough, I know she will give herself to me wholly, eventually.

Although I have not made the commitment myself verbally, if she would only ask, I would. I desire no other, and have had no other since Sookie. I very well could, if I wanted, but even at the simple thought I can feel the bile rise in my throat. Sookie has ruined me for all other women.

Secretly, I hope that Sookie's obvious jealousy will drive her to make the request. I can see it in her face every time some other woman shows interest in me. It does reassure me to some degree that she is feeling something. And jealousy is a very strong emotion. Jealousy can lead to action, and Sookie does not take near enough action on her emotions.

Sitting in my office, just thinking of Sookie, has me checking my watch. She should be here within the hour. I look forward to our time together. Every moment she gives me, is a little closer I get to breaking down her protective walls.

I want to be the one to protect her, if she would only open up enough to realize that. It is rather frustrating that she is so stubborn. All I want is to be able to call her mine.

I hear footsteps approaching and look at the door expectantly. Barry walks in with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry sir." He said out of breath. "I tried to get rid of her. But she insisted."

"Who, Barry?" I spat.

"Ms. Pelt." He said with a look of disgust.

_Fuck! The little she-devil. _

Debbie Pelt is the embodiment of trash. If her father wasn't my biggest client, I would have told her to fuck off years ago. But, no! I was stuck here having to kiss the ass of some spoiled, rich bitch. The fucking jezebel has been trying to get in my pants for years now. Trying to appease her so that she doesn't go running to daddy, without actually doing anything is the tricky part. There is a very thin fucking line between _'Get the fuck away from me you cunt, I wouldn't touch you with a lepers cock'_ and _'You're beautiful but, no thank_ _you'_ that I must walk, every time I see her and it makes me want to vomit.

I nod to Barry for him to let in the filth. While I wait, I fix my face in a mask of pleasantry. Although I can feel the acids churning in my stomach at the disgusting things I am about to go through.

Debbie walks through the door, looking as if she owns the place, and it takes every bit of my strength not to pick her up by the throat and drain the blood from her body. Her heels clacking against the floor like the pulsing of the venom through my veins. I feel my lips try to twitch into a grimace as I reach for her hand.

"Ms. Pelt, what brings you all the way up here from New Orleans?" I can hear the disgust in my voice even though she can't.

"Eric I have told you to call me Debbie. " She screeched in that annoying tone. "I have missed you. Have you missed me?" She grins widely in her vile attempt at seduction.

I take my seat and point for her to take the chair in front of the desk, but she doesn't. Instead she walks around to stand in front of me with her tiny, wretched hands on her hips. I just stare at her expectantly.

"Awe, Eric. I know you have missed me." She stated with a flip of her hair.

"Was there some sort of business you needed, Ms. Pelt?" I started as I begin sifting through random papers on my desk in attempt to look busy. "I do have work that I need to tend to."

"Well," she starts as she steps one leg to the side of my thigh. "I was hoping that now that you are divorced, we would be free to see each other." She finished placing the other to the side of my thigh, in attempt to straddle me.

_Holy fucking shit, you've got to be kidding me!_

I grab her hips to push her away, but she takes it as an invitation and sits down in my lap. I hear a hissing sound come from the doorway and turn to see what it was.

All I see is the back of Sookie's golden waves as the door closes rattling the walls. I shove forcefully at the disgusting tramp, and without a word I am out the door.

**SPOV**

Of course I had no right to be, but I was livid. My ears were ringing and I could see twinges of red in my vision. I felt my cheeks flush with rage.

This was exactly why I didn't even need to have this conversation. Not only that, but this was exactly why I never attached myself to one person. I was feeling and I fucking hated it.

_Fuck feelings._

I could hear footsteps approaching me from behind and the cool smooth voice of Eric calling my name, but I was not stopping. I was walking with purpose, straight to my car and straight the hell away from here.

Just as I reached for the handle on my car, Eric grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. My face was a perfect emotionless mask.

"Sookie, wait." He said breathlessly. "That wasn't what it looked like."

_Like I fucking care._

"You have nothing to explain to me Eric." My voice was cold and betrayed no emotion. "We just sleep together. What you do on your own time is none of my business." I felt the lump form in my throat at my last statement and swallowed it deliberately.

"I can tell you are upset. Just talk to me." He bobbed his head in the direction of the smirking brunette that was getting into her car. "Her father is a client." I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Look Eric, we are not together. So really, there is no need to defend yourself." I could give a shit what she was, I was finished with Eric. I was feeling way too much. Best to detach myself before the feelings became something more.

"Come inside." He said, giving up on his pleading and grabbing my wrist.

This was the first I actually caught his eyes and what I saw there made my chest ache. I closed my eyes defensively and erased the emotions, as I let Eric lead me to the house.

"Look, Eric I just came by to let you know I am leaving for Ontario in the morning." He stopped walking just as we reached the door.

"What for?" HHHis tone was cold and his eyes were hard.

_Again with the questions. _

I didn't have to have this conversation. I hissed internally. "I have to pick up supplies. I will be back in two days." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Must you go? Can someone else not do it?" Eric stated as he pulled me towards the stairs.

"Eric, now listen. We have had this conversation. I do not need to answer to you. But this is my job and I can not ask others to do it for me. Now my flight leaves early, so I can't stay tonight. I'll be home on Thursday." Not that it was any of his business what I did. I was trying to close the conversation.

"Fine." He hissed. Eric let go of my hand as we reached his bedroom and walked inside. I followed.

The sudden urge to feel his bare flesh against mine overwhelmed me, and I grabbed the waist of his pants from behind to stop him.

"I do not have to leave right now." I said softly as I turned him to face me and ran my fingers up his torso. "We have a little time, before I must go."

Eric responded by gripping both of my wrists and pushing them behind my back. His mouth hovered over mine and I felt his warm breath fan across my face.

"Why won't you just give in to me, Sookie?" His eyes were trying to press into mine.

"I am." I said as I attached my mouth to his.

Eric's lips were hard and forceful against mine. I nipped at his lip seeking his tongue. Taking both of my wrists into one hand and keeping them behind my back, he brought his other hand to grip my jaw firmly, holding my face to his, as his tongue controlled the motions of mine.

Eric stepped forward into me, forcing me back towards the bed. I fell back against it and scooted towards the center. Eric crawled up the length of my body, undressing me along the way. Before I knew it he had ripped my bra and panties off of me, possibly to shreds. I simply didn't care.

Eric bit and licked his way up my bare skin, as I squirmed beneath him. His tongue drew teasing circles around my hardened nipples and I pushed my hips against him. Eric's hand landed hard on my stomach, pushing me back against the bed.

"Stop, Sookie." He said as he stepped off the bed and removed his clothes. He found his way back to the bed and settled on his knees between my own.

I sat up to bring him towards me, but he quickly forced me back down. Falling against me and holding his weight off me with his arms. His lips and teeth were attacking the flesh of my neck. I felt his length press hard against my thigh.

"Watch me, Sookie." His voice demanded and I obeyed.

Eric leaned up and lined his head up with my entrance. I bucked against his as he grazed the moist folds. My hands gripped at the flesh surrounding his hips in attempt to pull him into me. This caused him to move away from me. I whined in protest.

He grabbed both of my hands and forced them above my head, taking them both into one of his. His free hand made a slow trail down my arm and stopped at my cheek.

"Say you are mine." His voice was commanding.

"No." I said just as hard.

He aligned himself yet again with my center and caught my eyes in his. Eric's body was demanding control over mine as he hovered over me. My movements obeyed his requests, as he held me down with only the strength on one hand.

Eric gripped the base of his length in his free hand as he allowed the tip to rest inside my aching walls. His hand then moved to rest hard against my stomach as he continued to hold my eyes with his.

His body was commanding my cooperation and I stilled beneath him.

"Say you are mine." He repeated as he filled me completely with one thrust.

"No." I moaned, not as forcefully as I wanted.

He pulled back completely and pushed in again harder, causing my body to arch into his. I gasped at the sensations. His stiff controlled movements inside of me were demanding my body to submit. His need to control me fed my desire, and I felt my release coming quickly. My body wanted to submit, but my mind refused.

Eric's thumb found the path to my throbbing bundle of nerves and pressed hard into it, throwing me into violent spasms around him. Incoherent moans and screams escaped my lips.

After riding out my waves of pleasure, Eric gripped my waist and flipped me over forcefully. His hands searched beneath me, until they found my breasts, which were pressed hard into the mattress beneath me. Eric's weight against my body trapped me completely. I felt his head at my entrance again as he pushed me onto his length, using his grip on my breasts as leverage.

"Fuck." I moaned into the sheets beneath me.

I felt Eric's teeth against my shoulder and neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh it touched, as he pounded into me. My moans coming out in a muffle, as my mouth was buried in the bed. I was so hot for him.

I felt the pressure building up to my release once again, as I felt him swell within me, signaling his imminent release. He turned my eyes to meet his and I could feel him trying to push his will upon me, more than that I could feel my bodies desire to give in to him.

"Say you are mine." He growled and then shuddered and exploded into my now clenching walls.

"NO!" I screamed in a muffle as I buried my face into the sheets and rode out my delicious waves of pleasure.

"Oh, how I wish you would." I heard him whisper in my ear as he collapsed beside me.

I rolled to my back and pulled my body into his. There was something that was undeniably attractive about his controlling demeanor moments ago. But this was it.

We had our time, and now it was over. I waited and watched in silence as his breathing slowed and became the deep smooth rhythm against me, signaling his dream state.

I slid out carefully and found my clothes. My bra was ripped, like I thought, but I stuffed it in my pants and dressed quickly. Then, I made my way to hover of Eric sleeping quietly and peacefully in the bed. He was so beautiful, but this was necessary. I had to do it now, before it was too late.

I kissed the tips of my fingers and placed them gently on his temple, shifted the blanket to cover his beautiful ass, and made my way to the door.

Once I had opened the door, I turned to face him once again, ignoring the lump in my throat and the annoying burn in my eyes.

"Good bye, Eric." I whispered as I closed the door behind me. "Forever."

**A/N: So, I know that this cliffy is just about as bad as the last, but bear with me. I will try my best not to disappoint.**

**Be sure to press the little green button and tell me your thoughts.**

**MUAW!**

**FYI: Did you know…? That every hour three species go extinct on the planet, whether it be plants or animals. By this time next week we will be down 500 more.**


	13. Abolished

**A/N: Here it is finally, I think I am getting back on track. Now that I got my story posted for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest, I should get back to my regular flow.**

**If you haven't already, check out my new story called Sookie's Secret. It's full of lemons.**

**Thanks as always for all of the reviews and alerts, you guys are fuckawesome.**

**Big round of applause for my beta shutterbugmom, she seriously has Jedi powers.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Sitting here in my hotel room, at damn near midnight, pining over Eric like some lovesick teenager.

"Lovesick? HA!" I scoffed, grabbing another tiny bottle from the mini-bar and swallowing the fiery contents quickly.

This is exactly why I don't do _relationships._ The bastard had gotten under my skin. I was sulking.

"Fuck." I slammed the fridge shut, realizing I had emptied it of its contents.

I threw myself onto the bed, grabbed the remote and began sifting through the channels. I don't think I was even looking at the pictures as they flickered by swiftly. I couldn't stop thinking about _him._ I chucked the remote and it bounced of the bedside table hitting the floor with a thud.

The aching in my chest was no longer just an ache. It was on fucking fire. The fire would not go the fuck out, no matter how many bottles of liquid I drank.

How could this have happened? What was it about him?

I kept myself distant, as I always had. He was the same as every other guy. Wasn't he? I had to let him go. This attachment, or whatever it was, was not healthy. It couldn't be healthy to burn alive. Because that is sure as hell how I felt.

I buried under the covers and pulled the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the sound of my own breathing. Even that was annoying the shit out of me.

_Eric's hands roaming my skin. His strong, full lips were leaving a trail of moist kisses around my naval. My hands gripped the hair on the back of his head and I pulled his mouth to mine. _

_His tongue caressed mine gently. Eric sucked my bottom lip effortlessly into his mouth. His teeth were gentle, yet demanding, as they nibbled my swollen flesh. I felt Eric snake his hand down my stomach, like he was tracing the planes of a map, until they reached my moist folds. His finger slid in slow and curved against my sweet spot, and I moaned a quiet sigh of pleasure._

"FUCK!" I growled and shot upright, slipping my hand out of my moist panties.

This was not going to work. I needed to do something, and fast.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on. Pulled a light pink sweater over my tank, grabbed my purse, and slammed the door behind me.

I found myself, fifteen minutes later, walking into the same bar I had met Eric at. The only difference was the mind set. Tonight was not about fucking. Tonight was about erasing _him _from my thoughts_._

I was going to get him out of my head one way or another.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a gin, straight up. The bar was not crowded tonight. My choices were slim. There were a few singles sitting around, but I needed something specific, someone that at least looked like a good fuck. That was when I spotted him.

He had dark hair, dark eyes and a rather exotic look about him. He actually looked familiar, but I knew I didn't know him. Maybe he was a prospect from another night. I didn't care who he was. He was handsome enough to get the job done, I thought. Now I only needed to distract him from that damn computer he was so intent on.

Too bad I didn't think to bring my dress with me. That would have made this a lot easier. I downed the remains of my drink and took off in his direction.

I must admit, that tonight I wasn't going to be at my best. I was not near as confident as I would have been any other night. But this was something that had to be done, and fast.

I stepped next to his chair and cleared my throat to get his attention. "Hey." I said in a smooth voice.

"Ma'am." He said with a head nod.

_A gentleman, interesting._

"Is this seat taken?" I nodded to the vacant chair next to his.

He answered by standing and pulling the chair out for me. "Please, have a seat Ms…?"

"Sookie." I purred as I took he chair. "And you are?"

"Bill Compton, it is nice to make your acquaintance, Sookie." Only it sounded like Suh-key when he said it.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked, hinting at the southern drawl apparent in his voice.

"No. I only moved here about a month ago."

Moved here? What the hell was he doing at a hotel?

"Why are you at a hotel, if you live here?" I asked gently, leaning forward slightly to show interest and a bit of cleavage. He noticed.

"I was meeting with clients, and the meeting ran long. So, I stayed for a nightcap."

_Nightcap? What year was this dude living in? _

I actually had to hide a snicker before speaking again. "Well, I'm glad you did." I said through my lashes and watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

I was tired of talking. The smooth cool tone of his voice reminded me of _him_ and I needed to know quickly if he was going to be a waste of my time, so I floored it. "Do you have a room here, Bill?" I asked, as I stroked the back of his hand.

"Indeed." He said with a business like tone.

I slipped some money onto the table as I stood, signaling for him to lead the way. Bill gathered his things and walked on ahead, not even looking to see if I was following. Which, I thought was weird, seeing as how he was such the gentlemen only moments ago.

I didn't give it any more thought as I followed him down the hallway. Apparently his room was on the first floor, because we passed the elevator. He stopped at a set of double doors and slipped out a key. Bill swung the doors to the board room open and allowed me to enter, closing them securely behind us.

_A meeting room? _

This was going to be odd. I walked around and noticed a separate room that had a bed. I was immediately relieved. I slipped my sweater off, chunked it on the chaise and made my way back to Bill.

He was standing with his back to me, looking a bit awkward. This fed my confidence and I put my hands on his shoulders and kneading the tense muscles there gently. He was defined. Not near as defined as Eric, I thought. But I quickly shook that thought from my head.

Bill turned to face me, his face unreadable as he spoke. "Should we discuss payment?"

I snorted and removed my hands from his shoulders and placed them on his belt buckle. "Do I look like a working woman, Bill?" I shook my head negatively. Any other night I may have been pissed at his assumption, but I did not have that luxury tonight. So I smiled a little up at him, as he lowered his mouth to mine slowly.

At first feel of his lips, I thought I might vomit. There was nothing wrong with him, but it just felt wrong. I licked the rough flesh of his bottom lip, forcing myself into it. His tongue immediately went to the back of my throat and I felt my stomach churning again.

I was determined to make this work. I was not going to keep thinking about _him_. I tore open Bills belt and slipped my hand down, forcefully grabbing a hold of his stiffness. I sighed internally as I thought about the difference in size and how much I wished it was Eric I was holding.

_Fuck!_

I pulled away from him slightly, allowing his pants to fall, and removed my tank. I closed my eyes tightly, as I attached my mouth to his, forcing my body to respond. Bill's hands gripped my fabric covered breasts tightly and I cringed at the contact. It still didn't feel right. Frustrated, I let my thoughts drift to Eric.

I imagined it was _his_ hands on me, _his_ mouth kissing mine and I felt my body respond more at the thought. I pushed Bill to the bed and made my way up his body, jerking off his briefs along the way and yanking his shirt over his head. His hands made their way to the buttons on my jeans and fumbled with them briefly, before shoving them down and flipping our positions, so that he was hovering over me.

My eyes were closed light tight, as I thought of Eric's hands as they shimmied my panties down and removed my bra. I felt his hot mouth over my nipple and pressed my naked center against his warmth.

"Eric." I sighed

_Shit! _

I felt Bill still against me and knew I had just said that out loud. I gripped his length in my hand and stroked it firmly, soliciting a groan from his mouth and returning him to the moment.

Bill lowered his mouth to mine as his hands began tracing my form. But now that I knew I couldn't think of Eric, I couldn't seem to force a response from my body, at all. I was growing more and more irritated at the situation.

I couldn't get _him _out of my head, why? I didn't want anyone else's hands on my body, why? I didn't even want to touch another man. Trying not to think about _him_ was not working. Now that I knew it was Bill's hands on me, I felt sick. His fingers made a trail down to my center and he stroked them against my folds. My whole body felt ill.

I shoved forcefully at Bill's hand and sat up. "I can't do this." I said, as I started shifting myself off the bed to get dressed.

"I can't do this." I repeated aloud to myself.

Why? Why couldn't I do it? I was free. I was single, unattached. I could do anything I damned well pleased. Then why in the hell did I only want to run straight into Eric's arms? Wrap his flesh in my own and tell him that I couldn't stand to take another breath without him. I didn't understand the emotions coming from me. I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. Only it was not there. It was with Eric.

Did I love him? I didn't know. Did I want to? I didn't know that, either. The only thing that I did know was, I couldn't stand to be in this room another minute. I felt my stomach heave at the thought of what had just almost happened.

"What is the problem, Sookie?" Bill asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, I can't do this. Sorry." I said it even though I didn't mean it. I felt I should say something like that for leading him on.

"I can pay you, Sookie, if that is the problem." Bill suggested.

Fuck! He was really starting to annoy me. And the way he said my name was like nails on a chalkboard. I threw my clothes on quickly and grabbed my purse. I wasn't sure if I had any candy, but I dug through and found a piece. He sounded like a begging child, so the chocolate should appease him.

I walked to Bill, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, took his hand in mine and placed the Hershey's Kisses in his palm.

"I am not for sale." I stated in a firm tone and took my leave.

"But, Sookie?" I heard him mumble, but I was gone.

When I made it back to the hotel, I showered quickly, but thoroughly, and crawled in the bed. I wasn't sure what to expect of tomorrow, but I knew the flight was going to be impossibly long. I knew that I had a lot of thinking to do.

And I most definitely needed to talk to Eric.

**EPOV**

I knew Sookie's flight was scheduled to return tonight at 8:00, but I didn't know if I would hear from her. Especially considering, I hadn't heard from her since she left two nights ago.

I knew I had probably pushed her too far that night. But she needed to be pushed. Why she insisted on keeping me at arms length, was beyond me. She needed to know that I wanted her.

I really thought I was screwed when she walked in on me with that filth, Debbie Pelt. But, thankfully she listened to me and came inside. I thought that she would run, and maybe she has, but I wasn't giving up.

I decided yesterday, when I woke up, that I would not call her. I would wait for her to call me. Eric Northman is no clingy boyfriend, desperate for a call from a girl.

So admittedly I was a little pissed that she hadn't called. Moreover I was pissed that I kept looking at my damned phone, checking to make sure it worked. I **was** a pathetic little boy waiting by the phone and it irked the shit out of me.

That she could have this kind of affect on me was a problem, especially since she didn't seem to be thinking of me. Or maybe she was. I had no clue.

I had never in my life had to work so hard for a woman. And she wasn't even mine, as she so often told me. I wanted her to be. I wanted to be her everything, because apparently she was **my** everything.

Now to top my already rotten day off, I had an extra charge on the company card that I was going to have to devote my time investigating.

This Compton character and his excessive charges on the expense account were going to cease and I was going to see to it.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through to find his number and hit send. He answered after the first ring.

"_Hello?" _

"It is Eric." I said simply.

"_Yes, what can I do for you, Eric?"_ It could have been me, but I detected a hint of animosity in his voice.

"I am wondering something. Can you tell me why there is an overnight charge for the board room at the Ayres Hotel rather than a day only charge?" I said with authority.

"_Yes, well…"_ he paused seeming to me to try and come up with an excuse.

"Listen Compton, I will not be paying for you to have a good time." I stated matter-of-factly.

"_I was meeting with a prospective client, and… well, things occurred."_

"What client? And what do you mean things occurred?" I said forcefully. I was growing tired of the bullshit.

"_Just a potential, but I think she is a dead end."_ He paused and I waited, clearing my throat for him to answer my other question. _"Things got heated."_ He finally responded.

So he was having some sort of tryst on my time, not fucking likely. "I will expect you to pay for the difference, Compton. My benefits package does not extend to prostitutes."

"_She was no working woman. Like I said, she was a prospective client."_

Like hell she was. Well, I would soon find out. I could get Barry to do a little digging for me. "What was this prospective client's name, Bill?"

"_Uhh… I don't know her last name, only her first." _

"Compton, don't play games." I hissed.

"_Her name was Sookie."_

_Fuck me!_

**A/N: So, you guys know I love to leave you beggin' for more. Just don't throw too many hard objects my way.**

**Press the little button and tell me your thoughts. All are welcome. *grins***

**FYI: Did you know…? The average American home owns 2.5 umbrellas. Now, why the hell is it I never have one when it is raining? **

**GRRR!**


	14. Realization

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I had a debate as to whether to post one really long chapter or two shorter ones. The two shorter ones won, obviously.**

**Thanks to Shutterbugmom, who not only beta'd this for me, but helped me to work out some kinks as well.**

**I wanted to send some props out for onefee27 and Kyss Ericsson, who also had words of wisdom for me. All of you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. I tried, but Charlaine Harris said it was a no go. Darn!**

**SPOV**

I got lucky on this trip and only had a one stop on my flight. Granted, that one stop was in Houston, so that made for one extremely long, nearly six hour flight. But at least I didn't have a lay-over in Atlanta. I did, however, have too much time to think.

Thinking about last night just made me sick. Just the thought of another man's hands on me, other than Eric's, made my stomach churn. But I had let it happen. Well, I had more than let it happen. I had encouraged it and sought it out. And above all else, I was going to have to tell Eric about it.

After everything he had went through with Hadley, I wasn't sure how it would go. But I knew that I had to tell him, especially if I wanted anything with him. That was another thing I had plenty of time to ponder.

Last night proved to me how much I did want Eric. And not just as a guy in my bed. I wanted more. I wanted him to be mine, as I wanted to be his. This really scared the crap out of me.

I have not ever wanted someone in my life so completely. And to make yourself vulnerable to one person seemed stupid to me. However, it was what I wanted with Eric.

I thought about it long and hard, almost to the point of exhaustion. I thought of all the reasons why I liked him.

I liked how he looked in his clothes, not to mention how he looked out of his clothes. I liked how he spoke and listened to me, as if there were nothing else in the world that mattered. The way he made me feel was not really something I could easily put into words. He made me feel beautiful, wanted, important, and safe, just to name a few.

I loved the way his face lit up whenever I walked into the room. I loved the crooked smirk he gave me when he was doing something naughty. I loved the way it always took his left eye a little bit longer to open in the morning than the right. I loved everything about him.

_Loved him? I did? _

I did, with every fiber of my being.

_I love Eric Northman!_

As soon as I acknowledged the fact, I felt the aching in my chest disappear. It felt as if my heart expanded to ten times its normal size. My pulse was racing, my palms were sweating, and you couldn't have smacked the cheesy grin off of my face.

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

It just kept repeating over and over in my head. I wanted him always, completely, and forever. I knew that now. The only thing I didn't know was if he felt the same. Or if he would after I told him about last night.

Forgetting the details of last night, I knew it was a major breakthrough for me. Who knows? If I had not done what I did last night, I may not have ever figured out my true feelings.

Knowing me, I would have denied them until the day I died. I had to confess everything to Eric.

Admittedly, I was scared shitless. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he was so sickened by what happened that he could not forgive me? What if he told me to go to hell? What if he really didn't want anything but sex from me?

My biggest fear was that I would tell him and he would, maybe not laugh, but something close. I guess my biggest fear was rejection. But it was too late now. I had to talk to Eric, no matter what.

I had to be completely honest with him about it all. Because if I didn't, I felt as if I would just wither away and die, and that was not something I could handle. I would remain broken for the rest of my life, if I didn't at least try. So that is what I decided to do.

I decided to take a chance. A big, gigantic, terrifying leap for me, that I honestly had no clue how I would come out in the end.

Besides the whole fear factor, I was completely happy. I knew what I wanted and I knew that if I had any chance in getting it, I was going full steam ahead. It was exciting and frightening. But I was completely ecstatic.

_I love Eric!_

When I landed in Monroe, I couldn't help the absolute giddiness I felt. I was walking like I had just gotten the best news of my life. And to be honest, it was rather like an amazing discovery. I honestly didn't think I was capable of loving someone. Much less, that I loved someone so completely and unconditionally. It was liberating.

I didn't really expect him to meet me at the airport, especially considering I hadn't called him since I left. But then again, he hadn't called me either. So you can imagine my shock when I walked towards my car and seen Pam leaning against it.

At first, I was excited. She would be the first person I would be able to tell of my revelation. But when I saw her face full of rage, I had second thoughts.

"Well, look at little miss sunshine." She said her voice full of disdain."What the fuck are you grinning about?" She stood upright and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, hello to you too, Pam." I said politely as I threw my bag in the back of the car.

"I thought I told you not to fuck with my brother." Pam took a step forward to scowl above me.

I didn't know what the hell her problem was, but I was going to find out.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked.

"Oh, I believe you know damn well what is going on. I told you not to fuck with Eric or you would have me to deal with. So, here I am. You better deal with me, because I am damn well ready to deal with you." Her voice was full of rage and I knew that this was bad.

"I am not fucking with him, Pam." I started and her eyes burned into mine venomously. I held a hand for her to wait, as I mentally prepared myself for my next statement. "I love him." My eyes were silently begging for her understanding.

"And yet you play games with him?" She said it as a question and I just shook my head, not in denial as much as in shame. "You can't even be faithful." Pam spat.

"Wait. What are you talking about, Pam?" I asked grabbing her arm. I instantly released it, because she looked down at it, as if she were ready to rip it from its socket.

"Compton." She snarled.

_How in the hell…?_

"Nothing happened." I immediately responded.

"That is not what Eric has heard." Pam hissed.

Eric had heard already. I knew that this was going to be bad. I don't even know how he knew. This was going to be so much worse than bad. Somewhere closer to hell on earth would be my guess.

"Well, something happened." I started and held a hand, as she stepped towards me, as if to attack. "But not that. I couldn't… I couldn't do it. I love Eric. Pam, you have to believe me." I begged.

Her face softened a bit, and I felt some relief. "You will have to fix this." She commanded and I nodded. "You have fucked up majorly. But, if I can forgive you, then my brother can."

"I know. I know, Pam. I am on my way now." I said sliding into the car.

"He may not forgive you. You know that, right?" I nodded. "And you may not deserve it, if he does." She paused making sure I understood. So, I nodded again. "But you must tell him the truth, all of it. Leave nothing out. I mean NOTHING." She finished slamming the door against me and turning away.

She was right, of course. I knew she was, even before I got here. I guess, now I believed it even more.

I still had no clue how they knew already. It actually kind of freaked me out a bit. I planned on telling Eric anyway, but for him to have heard it from somewhere else can't be good. Outside sources are always bad and mostly all full of shit.

So the question was; would Eric believe me if I told him one thing and he had heard another? I didn't know, but I had to try.

I put my keys in the ignition and cranked it to start. My hand was shaking, as I reached for the gear shift. The drive from Monroe to Shreveport seemed torturously long. Seeing Pam had not actually helped my resolve. I felt it waiver further and further the closer I got. All of my bravery from earlier was flying out of the window with each passing mile.

I was going to go through with everything. I just didn't have clue how.

I pulled up to Eric's house and sat in the car mentally preparing myself for a long moment. I took a deep breath and shoved myself out of the car, making my way to the door one step at a time. I didn't feel it right to use the key.

After another deep breath, I lightly tapped my fist on the door and waited.

**A/N: I am working on the next chapter already guys.**

**Be sure to leave your comments by pressing the little green button. They are my life-force. I can't get any writing done without them. *grins***

**FYI: Did you know…? Americans spend an average of 3.3 billion on Halloween every year. **

**Wow… all on costumes and candy, that's something.**


	15. Confession

**A/N: So, here it is. My sincerest apologies for taking so long with this, but with Halloween and tons of other things going on it took me a bit longer than I expected. **

**Thanks as always for all of you who read and review my story.**

**Big thanks to my beta Shutterbugmom. Her beta skills are fuckawesome and this wouldn't be worthy without her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**EPOV**

I hung up with Compton almost immediately, but not until after I told him I expected the difference to be sent to me via priority mail within the next two days.

I was livid. Here I was, pining over Sookie for two fucking days and she was out screwing some other asshole.

"Fuck her!" I shouted, and then realized the pen that was in my hand had broken and I had ink running down my fingers.

I chose to punch the wall for good measure, just at the exact moment Pam came stumbling into my office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.

I just leered at her, not wanting to talk about it. I knew that would get me nowhere with her, but I had to try. I sure as shit didn't want to say it out loud. That would make it all the more real.

"So help me, Eric. If you do not tell me what is going on, I swear I will find ways to torture you that will cause you so much excruciating pain that…"

"Ok, shit." I interrupted. "Sookie was with Compton last night." I spat.

"And you know this, how?"

"I just spoke with him."

"That BITCH!" Pam hissed and then stormed out of my home.

I had no clue where she went, nor did I care.

I forced myself back into my work, determined on not giving her another thought. But of course, that was impossible.

I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to get so close to her. So wrapped up in her completely, giving her the power to break me. I was finished with her, that was certain.

I think I blacked out for a while.

When I came to, someone was knocking on the door. I surveyed my office, only to notice the shreds of papers everywhere and the hole I had obviously left in the wall.

When I saw that it was Sookie at my door, I shut down my emotions completely. I would no longer give this woman power over me. I opened the door, without looking to her eyes.

I turned on my heels before speaking. "You had a nice trip, I hear."

"Eric please, nothing happened." I heard her steps following behind me.

I turned to say something but all that came out was a growl when I met her eyes.

"Ok, but it's not what you think." She amended.

"Please." I hissed. "You expect me to believe **that** after our first encounter. I should have recognized you for the whore you were then." The words burned my throat, as they escaped my lips. I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Sookie lowered her head before speaking again. "I deserved that. But Eric, believe me when I say I couldn't go through with it."

Like that was supposed to make me feel better. What the hell was she thinking? She could just come in here and tell me that she couldn't let another guy fuck her and I would believe her and that it would make it all OK. Fuck that!

I had given her everything she would allow me to, only to have it all thrown back in my face. There was no way I was going to continue to go through that shit.

"I can't do this any more, Sookie."

"I can't do this anymore, Eric." We both spoke at the same time. Sookie raised her hand for me to wait. "I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you."

"Feelings don't erase what you've done, Sookie. Nothing can." I said and sat on the couch. I could not stand to look at her broken face another moment.

"I don't know how you know or even what you were told, and in all honesty that doesn't matter." She started but I interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted. "It matters, Sookie. Just because you are an emotionless bitch, doesn't mean that others don't feel." I lost steam with my last statement, after realizing it made me sound weak.

I was finished with giving her the power to break me. Sookie had already done enough damage without me giving her room to do more. Hell, I couldn't look at her as it was, even though I was furious. One look at her and I knew I would falter.

"I just meant, that it doesn't matter how you found out or what you heard, because I know what happened. I will tell you every detail if that is what you want."

_Was she serious? Did she really think that I wanted to hear every sordid detail of her affair with Compton?_

I stood, furious, and strode towards her while speaking. "I care to hear nothing of how things went down. I am well aware of the effect you have on men. Not to mention how you react to them." I growled.

Sookie put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged away disgustedly. "Would you like to know that things only got as far as they did, because I was thinking of you."

_What?!_

If she was really thinking of me, she would not have done that shit in the first place. Was that supposed to make me feel better? I have never wanted to hit a woman, but at that moment, it was all I could do to keep myself from slapping her. As it was, my hands twitched with the desire to do so.

"I felt disgusting and sick to my stomach. The only reason it got so far was because I was imagining it was your hands, your mouth. The simple thought of someone else's hands on me makes me nauseous."

"It doesn't matter, like you said." I growled. "I can't do this anymore, Sookie. You are not good enough for me. You don't deserve me."

I heard her intake of breath at my last statement and felt a tug in my chest, but I ignored it. I couldn't do this anymore, no matter how badly I wanted to believe her. It would only be a matter of time before it happened for real. I could not continue to chase her. I could not drown with her anymore. I had to quit her cold fucking turkey. Now.

"Eric, please believe me." Sookie pleaded and I wanted to believe her, a part of me did.

"It doesn't matter if I believe you or not, Sookie. The problem is you will do it, eventually. It's in your nature. I knew that when I met you, but I ignored it. That was just plain stupid of me. I will no longer ignore or look over your inability to commit to anything, much less me." My voice was firm, but even I could hear the sadness in it.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I don't know why I did it but I turned to look her in the eyes. They were full of unshed tears, just waiting to fall. I couldn't help the sadness I felt for her in that moment.

"Don't do this Eric, please. I need you." Her bottom lip was swollen where she had obviously been chewing on it and it called me to it.

Before I realized it, I had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her mouth to mine. My lips were rough and demanding and hers melded against mine in submission. I licked and sucked at her full lips and assaulted her tongue with my own. It was the last time I would kiss her and I wanted to remember her mouth, always. I wanted her to know what she could have had forever, if only she had given herself to me sooner.

I could have kissed her for hours. As it was, our mouths had been memorizing each others for an immeasurable amount of time. I released her to the ground and removed my mouth from hers. I pressed my lips to both of her cheeks then her forehead and lastly her mouth once more. My own eyes burned with something unfamiliar and my throat suddenly felt swollen and closed up.

"Goodbye, Sookie. It's over." I said and then turned away from her.

"You want me gone?" She asked her voice breathless and defeated.

"I can't be with you anymore. I can't pretend anymore, Sookie." I replied as I sifted through the old magazines on the table. Anything to distract me from the sound of her breathing that sounded like broken sobs.

"That is what I am trying to tell you Eric. I want nothing more than to be yours. All yours, completely." She said as she came to sit next to me on the sofa. Sookie gripped my hand that was atop the table and brought it to rest in her lap. "I belong to you and with you. I want no other, ever." Her voice a mere whisper, but it echoed in the room.

I have wanted nothing more than to hear those words. My entire body ached at the sincerity in her voice. It yearned to pull her into my lap and make love to her and kiss her and make her mine in every sense of the word. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It is too late, Sookie, too little, too late. I gave you the chance and you threw it away. For what? I don't even know and I can't even attempt to understand. But you did. You threw me away, and I want nothing more to do with you." I pulled my hand away from hers and felt her slump in defeat. "Leave, Sookie."

"If that is what you want, I will go." She said as she stood and started making her way to the door. "I am sorry, Eric. I never meant to hurt you. I just never expected you. You shook my whole world up, and it scared the shit out of me. I am sorry I did everything wrong."

"Goodbye, Sookie." I replied simply.

My heart broke at the sadness in her voice, as well as my own and I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her close. I wanted to kiss away the pain I caused her, but my own pain wouldn't allow me to do it. I felt pain in every inch of my flesh. I stood slowly as I heard the door open. I had to see her one last time.

She paused at the door, not looking at me. Just staring at the coat rack, as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. I waited for her to leave. My eyes raked over her every inch, etching her into my memory. Memorizing her every curve, her every twitch, the color of her hair and her skin. I inhaled her scent and committed it to memory, to be called upon any time I needed it.

"Eric." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the coat rack. I took a step forward unconsciously, but did not respond. "I love you." And then she was gone.

My legs collapsed beneath me and my forehead fell against the grains of the wooden floor.

**A/N: I know, I know another not so good ending. Hopefully you won't hate me too bad and you can bear with me just a bit longer.**

**Of course, your reviews are more than welcomed. They are like my own personal brand of heroine. Hehehe.** **So push the little button and tell me your thoughts.**


	16. Affliction

**A/N: Well here it is. What can I say? Just know it will get better. I promise. Sometime soon I hope, because this story is torturing me. I love you all for bearing with me and all my angst.**

**Thanks as always to everyone that reads, alerts and takes the extra few seconds to review. You guys are really awesome. **

**I can't thank my beta, Shutterbugmom, enough. She really is the friggin' shizzle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

**SPOV**

A week had passed since the night I had left Eric's house. Nothing went the way I planned. Nothing came out the way I planned it to. I had utterly and completely fucked up and I had absolutely no clue how or even if I could fix anything. I wanted like hell to be able to, but the look in his eyes led me to believe that I was too late.

I had opened my email at least a hundred times to send him something, but I couldn't find the words. Besides, I knew he was right. I didn't deserve him, especially not after what I had done. I had actually called a few times, blocked of course, but I always hung up before he even answered.

I cried often, always at bedtime, but throughout the day as well. For me to even begin to describe how bad it hurt would be impossible. I didn't feel sorry for myself. I deserved every bit of pain I felt and I relished in it and remembered every moment of it.

To lose someone to death is a completely different kind of pain, a bearable kind of pain. This was something completely paralyzing. I had hurt him. I had hurt the only other person I have ever loved in my life besides family. My every breath burned my throat just thinking about how I must have made him feel. If I hurt this badly, I could not even begin to imagine how he must feel. Which really only made me hurt more.

But truly I deserved it. The more pain and anguish I felt, the easier it seemed for me to make it through each day without Eric. I missed him every second of every day. He was in every passing thought. I only hoped that he was happy and well. If only there were someway to know for sure, maybe that would help me to relax. But he was right and I had to let him be. It was the only way he could find the happiness he deserved. I had only given him heartache.

If it was just physical pain, I think it would have been bearable. But the emotional pain was excruciating. I had never felt anything so incapacitating in all my life. I was beginning to think that this kind of pain is the worst imaginable. A bullet in the head or a stab in the belly, both would have been lesser pains. To know that you have caused the one you love any kind of pain, especially this kind, was completely crippling.

Don't get me wrong, I functioned, but just barely. I inhaled and exhaled, my heart beat, ate and bathed and did everything I normally did. I just felt like a zombie. I went to work and took care of the shop and the house. I was responsible. But I was also only following habit. I did the same routine everyday. So I simply continued that.

If I could only numb myself out, maybe that would help. But as it was, I felt every little thing. Every breath I took, every beat of my heart all seemed to throb throughout my body in a most agonizing way. Honestly I didn't deserve to be numb. I had been numb for way too long. I needed to feel everything. So I did.

I visited Gran, Jason, and my parents most every day. I told them what an idiot I had become and I was sorry I could not have made them more proud. I left flowers on each one of their graves once a week. I prayed for forgiveness, not necessarily from anyone but myself. But I just couldn't do it. There was no way I deserved to be forgiven, not by me or anyone.

I had kept myself locked up like a vice from any sort of feeling and when I did start to feel something, I threw it away. I tossed it to the side as if I were too good for it. When the truth was, I wasn't good enough for it. I still loved him every day. I loved Eric with my whole entire being.

If I didn't, I would have taken an easy way out. Yeah sure, I had the fleeting thought of putting myself out of my misery. But that would have just been too easy. I had thrown away my only true chance at happiness and I didn't deserve an easy way out. So, I loved him every minute of every day. I hurt for him every minute of every day. And I lived for him every minute of every day. With the hopes that maybe my suffering eased his.

I was avoided by most people, most of the time. Which was fine by me, it meant I didn't have to pretend to be happy. I think that they just thought I had finally gone crazy. From the talk around town, most of them had been waiting for it to happen anyway. And now it seemed as if it had finally happened. I was the crazy lonely woman that rumors were made of.

But I didn't care.

I went to bed every night and slept simply out of pure exhaustion. I went to work every day and tried my best not to cry every time the bell rang. I always had the glimmer of hope that it would be Eric every time I heard it. And my heart broke a little more every time when it wasn't.

Before I knew it, an entire month had passed. I probably wouldn't have noticed it, because all my days seemed to run together. My days became weeks and the weeks became a month. The only reason I noticed was because I was late. I had missed my period.

Could it have been stress? Possibly, but I didn't think so. I needed to leave. I didn't even know if I should call Eric. I wanted to, but it didn't seem fair. I wouldn't want him to think he had to be with me for that reason only. So I didn't.

Instead I called Amelia. I arranged for her to watch the shop for me. I told her I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I trusted her to handle everything. She agreed I needed time away. Of course, I didn't tell her anything about me being late. I just told her I needed to leave. She understood and didn't ask questions, for which I was grateful.

I packed up and left out on the first flight I could, with the uncertainty of whether I was pregnant or not with Eric's child.

**EPOV**

The past month had been a disaster. Everyone avoided me. My go-to guy Bobby wouldn't as much as come around. And he only called when he absolutely had too. Even my sister avoided me like the plague that I was. Not that I could blame anyone. I had definitely not been pleasant to be around.

Her final words haunted my every thought. I wanted to see her every day. But every day I couldn't force myself to do it. Maybe it was my pride that got in the way, who knows. I just couldn't do it. I was still pissed.

After the first week, I gave up on trying to get back at her. What a disaster that had been. My first attempt with a woman, I couldn't even get it up. And if that didn't piss me off enough, the bitch had the gall to laugh at me. My second attempt went a little better. At least I was able to get it up. But I had to think about Sookie, and that just pissed me off further. So I dismissed her, both of us unsatisfied.

The third, and final straw, was exactly one week after Sookie left my house. The woman was beautiful and had golden blonde hair, almost the same exact shade of Sookie's. As I was pounding into this unnamed woman, I had no clue what her name was nor did I care, I nearly cried. Yes, fucking cried. My eyes burned with a fire unlike I had ever felt, and my breath was coming out in uneven sobs. So I shouted at the whore and shoved her out, tossing her clothes at her, before I could embarrass myself even further.

So needled to say I gave up on the attempt to get her out of my mind that way. I couldn't even fuck another woman to get back at her. What kind of man was I? The weak kind, that's what. So not only was I mad about that, but I had all this pent up sexual frustration. I could not even so much as masturbate without thinking of Sookie.

I worried about her. Was she okay? Was she well? Had she caused herself harm? None of the questions I had could I answer without contacting her. And I still couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how much I thought about it.

My every cell ached for her. I yearned for her touch, her laugh, her smile. I wanted nothing more than to have her here with me. But that would defeat my purpose completely, which was to get the fuck over Sookie Stackhouse.

This was what I wanted. Then why the fuck was I so miserable all the time? I wanted to forgive her, to believe her when she said that she couldn't go through with it. I knew it was certainly the case with me. But I also knew how far it had gotten with me, and that pissed me off. If had even gotten that far with Sookie… I couldn't even stand the thought.

It had been a week since I shaved, which pissed me off to no end. I hated the scruffy feel of my face when it was not shaved. But I didn't care enough to fix the problem.

I called her a few times, but I always hung up after it rang once. I have become a coward. Another thing I was growing to hate. I checked my emails about a thousand times a day, thinking maybe she would write, but nothing. I thought of sending her something equally as much, but I had no clue what to say.

_I still can't forgive you, but I can't get you out of my mind. Don't write back._

I didn't think that would make too much sense for me to send, seeing as how it would do nothing but make things worse for me, especially if she did write back. I didn't know if I could handle the things she might say.

Pam came to see me a month almost to the day after things had went fucking south with Sookie and I replayed the conversation over and over in my head trying to make sense of it.

"Get the fuck over yourself, Eric." She shouted as a greeting.

"ME?!" I replied, furious.

"Yes, you. She said she couldn't do it, and I believe her. Why can't you?"

"I do!" I shouted. I did? Did I? Did it even matter if I did? I wasn't sure.

"Then what the hell is keeping you here?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Like hell you don't. Go to her, tell her you love her, and work. This. The. Fuck. Out. Because, quite frankly, you're starting to piss me off."

"I can't." I muttered, in a defeated and weak voice. I wanted to like hell. More than I had ever wanted anything in my life. But I couldn't.

"Why, the fuck, not? Are you too proud, Northman? Have you not ever done something that you regretted? Where is your forgiveness? You love her. I know it, even if you don't. I won't watch you suffer any longer. So, you either fix this, or plan on spending the rest of your life as a lonely man. Because I hate seeing you like this, weak and in pain." Her hand wrapped protectively around mine.

Pam was being comforting. That was not something I was used to. Protective, yes. Bossy and demanding, yes. Comforting, no. I was touched. I loved her more in that moment, even if I didn't understand what the hell she expected me to do.

"Fix it!" Pam demanded before she walked out.

I was still confused almost a week later.

Did she expect me to forget everything that had happened? That was impossible. Did she expect me to just forgive Sookie? Could I even do it? Did I even want to? Did it even matter what had happened?

Of a few things I was absolutely certain.

I hated that I had let myself get so close to her. So dependent on her. So protective of her. I hated what she had made me feel and that she had hurt me more than any other person had ever, or would ever.

But, I still wanted her. I still wished, every morning, I would wake up and see her face. I still wished that I could smell her on my pillow. Her scent had faded and it pissed me off. I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to see her blush. I wanted to kiss her beautiful mouth. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to feel her touch. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to love her.

I did love her.

I loved her with my every damned painful breath, with every beat of my heart. I loved her with every inch of my body, mind and soul. And I didn't want to spend another minute living without her.

That was when I decided. It didn't matter what happened. I didn't care. It hurt like hell to think of it, I won't lie, but it didn't matter. Because I loved her. I wanted to be with her forever. I wanted to love her and take care of her for the rest of my life. I wanted to give her the rest of my life to make it up to me.

So I ran out of the house, not even aware of what I had on until I pulled up to her little flower shop in Monroe. I was still in my sleep clothes. At least I had shoes and a shirt on. I pulled the door open swiftly and was disappointed to see a brunette standing there and not my Sookie.

Now that I knew that I wanted her, my whole body ached to see her face. My heart nearly shattered when it wasn't her.

She must have seen something frightening in my expression because she took a few hesitant steps backward while speaking. "Is there something I can help you with?" The little girl asked timidly.

"Sookie. Where is Sookie?" I asked in a breathless voice.

It felt so good just to say her name aloud. I don't think I had said it since that day. It felt perfect in my mouth. Like a perfectly ripe peach, sweet and soft and smooth. I savored the sensation and found my lips had twitched into a smile.

Her face softened as she spoke. "She is not here. Who are you? Is there maybe something I can do for you?" She asked kindly.

I took a moment to read her nametag as I spoke again. "Amelia, I am Eric Northman. And I really need to see Sookie. Is she at home today?" I asked calmly.

"No. She is gone." Amelia replied.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" I asked frustrated.

"She left about a week ago. I really don't know when or if she will be back anytime soon."

I was already too late.

**A/N: So, we are not there yet. But we are making progress.**

**Be sure to press the little green button and tell me your thoughts, they really do make my day. Even the tears, cause know I am shedding a few writing this thing.**


	17. Quest

**A/N: OK, I know another shorter chappy. But I couldn't resist leaving it where I did. You'll see.**

**Thanks as always to my awesome beta Shutterbugmom, she rox.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does.**

**EPOV**

The only information I could finagle out of the young brunette at Sookie's flower shop was, that she was in Malibu. That was it. She wouldn't give me any other information or clues as to how to contact her.

I had tried to call her cell as soon as I left, but she had it off. It went straight to voicemail. Hearing her voice sent chills through my body, so I hung up and called right back just so I could hear it again. That time I left a message for her to call me as soon as she received the message, no matter the hour. But she never did.

As soon as I hung up with her voicemail, I contacted Bobby and asked him to dig up what he could about Sookie's whereabouts and any info he could find on how to contact her.

The following morning, Bobby came in with three addresses in Malibu that had been her brothers. Really, who needs three houses in the same city? He had left Sookie one of them in his will, but Bobby could not find out which one was hers. Apparently, the paperwork transferring it into her name had not yet been processed. Bobby had the date of her flight out and where and when she arrived, but that didn't hint to which location she would be at, it only told me that she hadn't returned yet. Sookie had not made any ATM or credit card transactions either, other than the ATM withdrawal at the Monroe airport on her way out.

I tried to call her several more times, but it always went right to her voicemail. I found myself growing hysterically worried about her safety and arranged to take the next flight to Malibu. I would have to go to each property to find her, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to see her. I had to feel her in my arms. I had to know that she was safe.

The earliest flight I could find was leaving from Monroe in two hours, so I booked it and slammed my laptop shut without even shutting it down properly.

I grabbed the suitcase from the hall closet and ran straight to my room, tossing in random clothing and toiletries in a hurried frenzy, paying no attention to what I grabbed. I ran out of the door fifteen minutes later and sped to Monroe, as if it would get me to Sookie even faster. The damn flight had two layovers. I would have to sleep over in Salt Lake City, so I wouldn't even arrive at LAX until early morning, which was at least another twenty minutes drive to Malibu. But it made me feel better to be on the move.

I called Pam as soon as I had checked my luggage and found my departure gate, to let her know I would be gone for a while. She didn't have too much to say other than, "It's about damn time."

I agreed wholeheartedly with her.

In my haste, I realized I had forgotten my laptop, but I figured they could handle a few days without me and they could always reach me on my cell. That was unless I forgot my charger. I had no idea if it had made it in the suitcase.

I had wasted so much of my life with the wrong woman, and now that I had found the right one, I couldn't wait to start it with her. I knew things were not going to be perfect. After all, both Sookie and I were very stubborn people. Yeah, I knew I could be a stubborn and selfish bastard, but I loved her. And I would do anything in my power to make her mine, protect her, and make her happy. Even if it meant admitting what kind of idiot I had been.

She tried to tell me that nothing had happened but I didn't listen, just as she didn't listen when I tried to discuss the filth Debbie Pelt with her. She was just as stubborn as I, and I refused to let her run from me anymore. I refused to allow myself to run from her anymore. I refused to waste another second wondering what could have been between us and set out to make it a reality.

When I finally arrived in Los Angeles, I had hardly slept a wink from the night before. I was simply too anxious. Every blonde woman I saw I was hallucinating into Sookie, and believe me there are a lot of blondes in California. When I reached the rental counter to get a vehicle, I could have sworn I saw her at the Hertz counter, but when I turned back around there was no one there. I really needed to get my shit together.

I was severely disappointed when the attendant handed me the keys to a Toyota echo saying it was all they had left. It was about the tiniest car I have ever seen in my life, but it would have to do. I threw my luggage in the backseat and set out to the first address.

The first two houses were located within a few blocks of each other and they both had signs placed out in the front indicating they were for sale. I called the real estate agent, which just so happened to be the same for both, and she informed me that no one was living in either residence. She was not able to offer me any information on the final house, which was about fifteen miles or so away from the first residence.

The closer I got to the third house, the more my pulse raced. It felt as though my body sensed that she was close. It was like I could almost feel her presence. I should have done more investigating on the properties, because when I pulled up to the house I knew this was hers. It was as if it was designed for her.

Where the first two houses were large and extravagant, the final was simple and classy. If her brother knew anything about her, which it appeared he did, then this was the exact house for Sookie. I could almost see her in it.

It was a tiny bungalow shoved in between another bunch of tiny houses. It was a good thing I had this mini-version of a car or I would have never been able to get down the narrow path of the driveway. The exterior looked as if it was built from solid redwood and the only thing that was visible on the front of the house were the three stone steps that led up to the bright red door and a little red mailbox nailed to the left of it.

I made my way up the steps to knock and nearly tripped over the large rug, which seemed to be made of some sort of shells, placed in front of the door. It was still rather early, so I knocked quickly and quietly three times on the solid door. After a few moment and no answer, I tried again a little louder. I waited little longer and tried once more as hard as I could, silently cursing the fact that the little home had no windows, at least on this side, just the tiny peak hole on the door.

When I felt that I had waited an adequate amount of time, I snuck around the side of the little house and climbed my way over the fence. It only took a little force to get my body over the privacy fence that could not have been more than five feet tall, but I knocked the trash can over in the process, and I had to clean that up.

I was already anxious enough as it was, not being able to locate her. She should be here at this early hour of the day. I couldn't imagine where she would be. So the only thoughts I had were that something had happened to her. I was furious as I chucked the foul garbage back into the can.

I was so worried about Sookie that I didn't hear the intruder sneak up behind me.

"Can I help you with something, hun?" She said and I shot up like a bullet and spun to face her.

She was just a little old lady so I relaxed, figuring it was just one of the neighbors. "I was looking for Sookie."

"Sorry, baby." She said with a little shake of her head. "You missed her."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I inquired.

"Sure don't." She said then slurped out of the mug in her hand. "Just know she's gone."

I sighed deeply. Damnit! I was too late again. The elderly lady interrupted my moroseness.

"You're Eric, aren't you?" She said with a laugh.

My head automatically perked up with the knowledge that Sookie had been thinking of me and talking of me to this little lady here. "Yes, I am Eric Northman. Please tell me you know where I can find her." I pleaded as I took a step in her direction.

"Baby, she went to find you." She said with a wink. "She headed back to Louisiana first thing this morning."

"Ok, well, thank you." I responded and turned to head back to the car.

That was when I realized that the blonde I saw at the rental counter could have most certainly been Sookie. If only I hadn't been so distracted and in such a hurry. I reached out to grab the last piece of garbage off the ground and toss it in the can, but when I saw what it was, I stopped dead in my tracks.

_A pregnancy test. What the…_

**A/N: You guys know I can't resist the opportunity of a cliffy. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing, I love you all.**

**MUAW!!!**


	18. Perseverance

**A/N: I know this chapter took a bit longer than normal to get out. But it is a bit longer than normal, so hopefully you will forgive me. **

**Unfortunately my beta Shutterbugmom is ill so, I am going commando on this one, to keep from making you wait any longer. Please read through my many word and punctuation blunders and enjoy the story as I am meaning for you to.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, sadly. **

**SPOV**

The view from the back porch was outstanding. I couldn't believe how big the sun actually looked when it came up in the sky every morning. I slipped on my robe, grabbed my mug and made my way out to the chaise in the sand.

I had cried myself to sleep, yet again, and my eyes felt puffy and raw. The reflection coming off of the ocean burned my eyes, but the cool, ocean breeze seemed to soften the effect. The sand beneath my toes actually felt refreshing and I dug them in to relishing the feeling. I didn't know how long I would be here or if I would ever come back. So I enjoyed it as much as I could, considering the circumstances.

I missed him every second of the day and I wished every morning, when I woke, he was there to enjoy the beautiful sunrise with me. But he wasn't and it broke my heart over and over again.

My neighbors' houses were both very close to mine. If I were a nosey person, I could just about have seen them in their nighties. I had the pleasure of meeting the elderly couple that lived to my right, but I hadn't met my other neighbor yet.

Mr. and Mrs. Yates had been married for, going on, 57 years and had lived in their same little beach house for almost 30 of those years. They were happy and clearly in love, even after all this time. It was painful to see but made me hopeful, all at the same time.

I never thought I would be the kind of person who wished for exactly that, but I was. And now I had lost my one and only chance. The worst part about it was that I could still see it.

I could see myself growing old with him. Raising our children, washing his dirty laundry, fussing at him for leaving his shoes in random places, I could see it all, as if it were real. I had ruined my chance at happiness and I had no one else to blame but myself.

Not that I would even want anyone else to carry my burdens. I was only annoyed at myself for being such an idiot. My annoyance and pain, made it nearly impossible to truly enjoy the beauty of this place.

Even after a week in this beautiful place, I was still sad. Sad that he was not here, sad that he never would be, sad that I would never forget him no matter how far I ran, I was pathetic. Even after the pregnancy test had come out negative, I was sad.

Some part of me wished that I could just have that one little piece of him. Not that I could or would ever forget him, but I would take what I could get. I was selfish, as always. But if I had been pregnant, at least that would have been some part of him that I could take with me always.

"Eric, I love you." I whispered into the wind as if it could carry it to him, or as if it would make a difference. I didn't know which.

"Sorry, hun." A voice interrupted. "But the name's Virginia, not Eric."

I spun, startled, to see a little elderly lady, whose hair was glowing in the suns rays like a sparkling, silver rainbow. I stood quickly to face her and extended my hand in greeting.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse, ma'am. I didn't hear you sneak up on me." I said trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Virginia Cook. It's such a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if I would ever meet my new neighbor." She said as she gripped my hand firmly and then sat in the sand beside my chair.

"Well, this was my brother's house." I told her.

"I've never seen anyone but construction workers here. Not since it was bought about six months ago. I don't guess I have met your brother, hun." She said as she sifted her fingers through the sand absentmindedly.

Six months ago? Surely Jason would have been here within that time. He did have two other houses here, maybe he was just having some work done to it. Although, I don't quite understand why he wouldn't at least want to check on the progress if he did own the house.

"They delivered the furniture about a month ago and I thought I might meet someone then, but nope." She said accentuating the 'P' with her little wrinkled mouth and interrupting my thoughts. "Just the delivery guys."

"You haven't met anyone other than that?" I asked, somewhat confused as to why Jason would buy a house and not use it.

Ms. Cook shook her head negatively before continuing. "The previous owners…" she paused with a look of disgust. "Were absolutely horrible. They tore that poor pretty house apart. I am pretty sure they had to replace the floor completely in the front room and I know they had to rebuild the deck."

"Why would someone do that?" I asked astonished.

"Beats me, hun. The Yates' and I complained for months about their rowdy parties, before they finally got the boot. It was bought within a few months of being put back on the market."

"That's just sad. It's a beautiful house. You sure can't tell now that anything was damaged." I told her and sat beside her in the sand. I didn't want to be rude and not offer her the chair, so I gestured to it.

"No thanks, hun. I love the feel of the sand on my old wrinkled flesh. It makes me feel young again." She said with a wink.

I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me a lot of my Gran with her spunky attitude and apparent zest for life.

"I heard from one of the neighbors down the road, Ms. Brown, the biggest gossip in the neighborhood, that some big-shot movie star bought it. But we never saw anyone."

"That was my brother, Jason Stackhouse. Have you heard of him?" I asked solemnly.

She nodded and took my hand in hers. "I heard what happened to him, too. Sorry for your loss, hun. I know I can't say anything to make it better. Were you two close?" Ms. Cook continued to stroke the back of my hand with her thumb and I relaxed against the sand.

"We were at one time." I said unable to hide the sadness in my voice. "But I hadn't seen him since our Gran passed about a year ago."

"You have had a lot of loss in your young life." She said as she stood and pulled me to my feet. "Come let me get you some breakfast."

"You don't have to do tha…"

"Hush that, I won't have an argument. Now wipe your feet on the mat."

I couldn't help but to smile at how much she sounded like my Gran. Forgetting the accent, everything she said sounded like something Gran would say and I found it oddly comforting. I followed her into the tidy little kitchen that was almost the mirror opposite of mine, as far as the set up went. Ms. Cook gestured to the stool at the bar.

"Can I do something to help?" I asked not wanting to forget my manners completely.

"You can sit right there and tell me who this Eric is and why you are crying over him." She said sternly as she pulled the eggs out of the fridge and cracked a half a dozen into a bowl.

I felt more at home there in her kitchen then I had in a long time, so I did. I spilled my guts to a nearly complete stranger as if she were my family. Maybe it was because she reminded me so much of Gran, or maybe it was because I just desperately needed to talk about it. Just saying everything aloud seemed to relieve some of the tension in my gut and in my bones even. I felt a thousand pounds lighter. I didn't feel better, but admitting everything to someone who, not only listened without interrupting but, seemed like a genuinely caring soul.

I couldn't do it without sobbing and she handed me a box of tissues as she continued frying the eggs and turkey bacon. I couldn't have felt more like a child begging for forgiveness, than what I did right then. Although I didn't need her forgiveness, I needed Eric's. He was the one I wished I could talk to, but he wasn't there.

By the time I had finished, she had sat down beside me with our plates and two glasses of orange juice. It smelled so good and I was suddenly famished, so I dug in greedily.

It only took her a moment to finally speak up. "What are you doing here, hun? It sounds to me like you should be talking to your Eric."

"I don't deserve him." I said in between bites, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, pish posh." She chided. "No matter what you have done hun, you deserve to be happy. Now I'll admit you dug yourself a pretty good hole, but you didn't even try to get out of it. From what you told me, you just gave up."

"I tried to talk to him…" my voice faded as she looked at me doubtfully.

"You didn't try hard enough. You're a woman. We have to fight for what we want, always have, always will. And you didn't fight, you just left." Ms. Cook responded as she took the last bite of her eggs and popped a pill into her mouth, washing it down with the last gulp of her juice.

She was right and I knew it. I had given up too easily. But I didn't see how there was too much I could do about it now. It had been over a month. Someone like Eric had definitely moved on. And I certainly didn't think I could face him, only to get turned away all over again.

"Hun, I am not saying that what you did was right. Because it wasn't and you seem to know that, so I won't make a fuss about that. But what I am saying is that if you love him, you have to try and try and try."

"Ms. Cook?"

"Call me Virginia." She said as she put our dishes in the sink and resumed her seat beside me.

"Virginia, I don't know if I can take it if he rejects me again." I admitted, ashamed.

"If you can't, then I was wrong, you don't deserve happiness." Her tone was sharp and I felt the words pierce through me like knives. "But, I think you do and I've only just met you."

She had certainly given me a lot to think about and somewhere, deep inside, I knew she was right. I just needed to find the courage to do what needed to be done. I had no clue where to get it from or if I even could, but I needed to try.

"Thanks Virginia." I said hugging her nice and tight. "For everything."

I kissed her cheek and she laughed in her response. "Be sure to think about what I said."

I nodded and smiled weakly as I made my way back to the house. I knew I wanted to think of how to go about Eric and how to get him back, but I needed to make a call first.

Hoyt's, my brother's manager, number was in my phone, which I had, in a fit of hysteria, thrown into the ocean on my first day here. So that option was out. I flipped through the phonebook swiftly and found the number to the agency he worked for. I dialed from the house phone, which was local calls only (I had already tried to call Eric), and the female that answered, transferred me quickly to Hoyt.

Our conversation was quick and pleasant and I managed to choke back my tears, until we had ended the call. He confirmed my suspicions about Jason.

Jason had purchased this house a short few months after Gran's death. He had bought it for me, so I could visit and stay close to him, without having to put up with the craziness of his life. Jason had planned on telling me about it after all the work on it was finished and he finished filming in Thailand. But he never got the chance.

Here I was thinking that Jason had all but forgotten about me, and he had planned this. In fact he did it so that I would know I was not alone. Hoyt had told me that Jason said, I looked destroyed at the funeral and he wanted to have me closer. If he couldn't come to me, he would make it so I could, if I wanted to, be close to him.

Jason hadn't abandoned me, as I felt he had. By this gesture, I knew that he had thought of me and loved me until his final breath. I sobbed, not only in sadness, but happiness. All those years of feeling abandoned by Jason and I had just given up on him too quickly as well. I wasn't going to let that happen with Eric. I was going to fight.

When I came back to reality, I realized it had already gotten dark. I wondered, momentarily, what had happened to the day. I was pretty sure I hadn't slept, but the new resolve that was flooding through me shook me from my wonderings. I picked up the phone that was still in my hand from hours ago.

After making the arrangements on the next flight back to Monroe, which fortunately for me, only had one layover, so I would be there tomorrow evening, I set out to tell Ms. Cook I would be leaving.

"Good for you. I knew you had some fight left in you."

She hugged me tight and made me promise to come and visit and bring Eric to meet her, once I had everything resolved. She seemed to have a lot more confidence in me than I had myself. But I loved her for it and left with her encouragement flooding my heart.

The minutes may as well have been hours, for they moved at a torturously slow pace. I don't think I slept two winks through the night. My eyes kept twitching from the clock to the stars that lit the night sky. I busied my brain with thoughts of Eric. I tried to think of all the things I wanted to say to him and anything he might have in response. I still didn't feel any more prepared after hours and hours of endless scenarios.

As soon as the sun began to rise, I was making my way out the door. I waved to Ms. Cook, who was fetching the paper, and sped to the airport.

Now that I had made my decision to go after Eric and fight for him, I couldn't seem to move fast enough. I knew it wouldn't get me there any faster or even help me in succeeding, but it made me feel better to be on the move.

I was beginning to think I was losing it when I returned my rental keys to the counter and I caught a flash of what appeared to be Eric in the corner of my eyes. But I knew for sure that I was just sleep deprived and imagining things, so I quickly shook the thoughts and made my way to the gate.

The flight actually seemed extremely short, maybe I fell asleep or maybe it was just my nerves getting to me and making the time pass faster. But before I knew it I was boarding the plane to Monroe and I knew I would get there a few hours after dark.

I was right. When I arrived in Monroe, I raced to the car and shucked my luggage in the backseat. I sped down the dark highway as fast as the speed limit would allow. The fact that I hadn't slept seemed to finally be catching up with me and I felt myself trying to nod off a few times. I cranked the stereo as loud as I could and belted out to each of the songs that played in order to keep myself awake.

My pulse raced faster with every mile I got closer to Eric's house in Shreveport which, thankfully, helped me with my drowsiness. When I finally pulled into Eric's driveway I was somewhere close to a panic attack. But the disappointment that I felt when I realized his car wasn't there, seemed to act as some sort of morphine, numbing me almost immediately. It was nearly nine, where could he have been?

All the different scenarios flooded my brain. He could very easily be with another woman, like I feared, having moved on already. He could be out of town. He could have been in an accident. Worrying was definitely not helping my current state. So, I situated myself comfortably in the seat and turned off the engine, prepared to wait all night, if that is what it took.

I watched with hazy eyes and felt my pulse soar at every approaching set of headlights, only to be shot back to reality when they weren't his. I counted them each and every one as they passed right by me, each not the ones I wanted to see. I willed my exhausted eyes to stay open. My once strong resolve was now fading into the dark, depressing abyss that had devoured my life for the past month and then some.

Thirty-one, Thirty-two. How many cars would pass before I would give up? The answer was deep but I found it quickly. I didn't care how long it took or how many cars passed, I would wait for him forever. I would fight for him forever.

Eventually the exhaustion won and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew the sun was blinding me and there was an annoying pounding coming from the window of my car. My breath caught in my throat and my heart nearly pounded right through my chest.

"Eric." I whispered and spun to face my destiny, only to be disappointed, yet again.

"Sookie, What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Pam shriek through the glass as I struggled to open my door with clumsy hands.

I covered my squinted eyes with my hand and stepped out before answering her. "I am waiting for Eric. Do you know where he is, or when he will be back?" I tried desperately not to sound so forlorn. But failed miserably.

"He is in Malibu, looking for you." She said with annoyance.

I felt my knees crumple as I fell against the car. Whether it was in shock or euphoria, I couldn't decide.

_Eric was coming after me?!?!_

**A/N: Gosh, poor Sookie. This, I hope, will be our last chapter that the two fated lovebirds seem to be missing each other. I hope!!! I plan to start on that chapter this evening.**

**As always thanks for leaving me your thoughts and your reviews. I love each and every one of them. Please, if you read it take the time. It really does make a difference to me. Thanks to everyone that does. **

**Muaw!!! Don't forget the button. Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter.**


	19. Connections

**A/N: I wish that I had an excuse for why this took so long, but I don't. Truth is sometimes RL just gets in the way and it takes a bit longer than usual. Thanks for sticking with me and waiting so patiently.**

**Thanks as always for your reviews, alerts and favorites. They are seriously what feed me and I love each and every one.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd, so please forgive my many mistakes. I go over and over it several times, but I know that I still miss tons of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**EPOV**

When I flipped the little, white stick over and saw those two, little words 'NOT PREGNANT', I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Not that I didn't want her to have my baby, because I did. But I would not ever want to have the doubt that it wasn't mine. And in all honesty I couldn't say that I was certain, which only made me angry. When Sookie makes the announcement that she is having my child, I want anger to not even have a chance of making an appearance.

Thoughts of seeing Sookie rounded with my child actually cause me to choke back a girlish giggle and smile, as I toss the test stick back into the garbage. It is not the time now, for her to have my child, but sometime in the future, I hope for it to be a reality.

"Eric?" The little lady said, interrupting my fantasy and I turned to look at her. "I want you to have something. Come on, hun." She said as she gripped tightly around my wrist and pulled me in the direction of her house.

"What is your name woman?" I said as she tugged me gently up the stairs and into her tiny kitchen.

She laughed before answering. "Virginia Cook and you are Eric Northman. I have heard many things about you. I must say her description of you did you no justice. You are quite the looker." She finished accentuating her last comment with a wink and I smiled knowingly at her. "And you know it too. How refreshing."

"Ms. Cook, how is Sookie?" I asked unable to hide the desperation in my voice. Not having her near me for over a month had definitely taken its toll on my new found clingy side.

She pushed me to the stool behind the bar. "Well hun, I don't know what she was like before all this rigmarole, but she is not ill. Stay here." She commanded and disappeared around the corner.

Sookie had obviously been talking to this woman and I couldn't decide if it upset me or pleased me more. I wished that she had felt she could come to me. That was what I wanted in the first place. But I guess in all honesty, I never gave her the chance. I wanted nothing more than to give her the chance now, but she was not here. I reached to pull my phone out just as Ms. Cook rounded the corner and stood firmly in front of me.

"Do you love her?" She asked looking me dead in the eyes, her green eyes sparkled like little emeralds and I could very nearly see the years of wisdom etched in them like an open book.

"Despite everything or in spite of it all, I don't know. But I do. With every breath I take." I nodded, shoulders slumped.

"Here." She said grabbing my hand and forcing a velvet bag into my palm. I looked at her confused and opened the tiny package.

When I saw the shining object she was giving to me, I looked at her slack-jawed. Unable to form a complete sentence, I stumbled through my words incoherently. "I..what…but…you?"

"Hun, a thanks will be just fine. Take it and go. Go to her, love her and live for her. I know that she lives for you." Ms. Cook said as she squeezed my hand tightly in her tiny wrinkled fingers. I nodded and rose from my seat, still unable to speak.

"Thank you." I said as I reached for the door, finally having found my vocabulary again.

"Hun, let me tell you something." I stopped as she continued.

I listened, completely enthralled, as she told me her reasoning and the story behind her gift. When she was finished, I did the only thing I could think to do and pulled her to me, hugging her tight. I held her tiny frame against mine and unbelievably felt, with her years and wisdom; she was so much greater than I could ever be. I only hoped that in some way I would be able to create my own story that someday, Sookie and I may share with another.

"I should go." I said as I separated myself from her and made my way back to the door.

"You be sure to bring that little woman back here to see me." She said sternly as she shoved me out the door. "You two will find your way, I have faith in that." With that she closed the door.

I made my way back to the car, package in one hand, phone in the other and absolutely no clue what to expect from the next few hours, or if I would even be able to get a flight back to Louisiana today. I flipped open my phone to call the airline.

"Fuck me!" I shouted as I realized it was dead. Frustrated, I threw it to the floor board and sped down the curvy narrow road.

Now, not only was Sookie in Louisiana, but I couldn't call her or Pam, to have her stay put. I could only hope that she wouldn't attempt to catch me. Surely, she would know that I would be on my way as soon as I realized she wasn't here.

I made it to the airport in an impressively short thirty-two minutes. Partially because traffic was so light, but also because I pushed this little battery powered mini-car to the max. After signing the final papers and turning in the keys at the rental counter, I headed over to the ticketing counter.

"That's the best I can do." The representative said. "You will arrive in Monroe, Louisiana tomorrow evening at 8:45." She finished, looking at me apologetically.

"Fine." I huffed and took the offending ticket from her extended fingers.

Once I made it to the gate and got settled, I sifted through my luggage to see if I had lucked out and grabbed my charger. Of course, that was not the case and I shoved everything back in angrily. So I couldn't call anyone. I had to spend the night in Salt Lake City, Utah, again. And I wouldn't even know if Sookie would be there when I arrived.

Thank the gods I didn't have to wait too long before boarding began and I was on my way to Utah. The flight was short and, if it weren't for the large man that seemed to snore while he was awake, peaceful. I twirled the package over and over in my hand as I made my way out to the complimentary hotel van.

I checked in to the Airport Inn and knew immediately, I would not get much sleep. I busied my time and my mind by playing every single game they had available on demand. When it was finally late enough for me to sleep, I drifted in and out of consciousness.

Sookie was first and foremost in my thoughts and I hated that I had to spend even one more night away from her. It had been long enough already and now I was ready to start our future together.

I woke early, having not slept much. When I glanced at the clock, I groaned as I realized it was only 5 am and I still had hours until my flight, but I couldn't stay here anymore. I didn't know if I was just too anxious to sleep or if it was all the noise that kept me awake, but I gathered my things, showered and checked out.

The shuttle didn't start running until 7, so I decided to walk. It was a short walk and I had some time to kill anyway. Upon arriving at the airport, I checked in and found my gate. Then I went in search of coffee and food. I didn't notice, but I hadn't eaten the day before, so I was famished. Three sausage biscuits and two cups of coffee later, I was headed to my gate.

My flight was departing from concourse B, gate 2, which just happened to be one of the busiest in the airport, but I managed to find a row of unoccupied seats.

I stretched out almost comfortably and not even the coffee could keep me awake. I found myself fast asleep, dreaming of Sookie and our future together.

"Sookie."

**SPOV**

Without as much as a pause, I grabbed Pam and squeezed her tight and kissed her full on the lips. I heard her gasp, but it didn't faze me one tiny bit. It would have been impossible to describe how completely ecstatic I was as that point in time. I spun and thanked her breathlessly as I cranked the engine and spun tires out of the driveway, leaving Pam standing there with a shocked look on her face. I noticed her smile and shake her head knowingly, as I waved to her and sped down the road.

If I had gotten pulled over for speeding, I have no doubt it would have been the first time in my life I didn't try to argue my way out of the ticket. I would have taken it greedily, just to be able to get on my way again. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about it and found myself parking at the airport minutes later.

Forgoing the luggage, I snatched my purse out of the passenger seat and raced towards the ticketing counter. I didn't even fuss when the lady told me I would only have a fifteen minute layover, so I would have to race to catch my joining flight. I took it without argument, anxious to get to Eric as quickly as I could.

I wondered if he had met Ms. Cook. Where had he slept? What was he doing right now? I couldn't get him out of my head. And now that I knew he was looking for me, the time couldn't seem to pass quickly enough. I couldn't get to him fast enough.

I knew we still had things that we would have to work through, but the fact that he had left in search of me gave me renewed hope. It gave me the hope that I needed to not give up. Ever! There was no way I was going to live my life without him. I wanted to have his babies and love him everyday for the rest of my life.

Soon they began boarding the flight and I was all too anxious to sleep. I wanted to desperately, I was so tired. I could feel the sleepless hours tugging like weights on my eyelids. But I felt that if I closed my eyes I might miss my chance, so I forced my eyes open. When the attendant passed with the beverage cart, I didn't hesitate to get a coke. The fuzzy cold beverage gave me the extra jolt that I needed and kept my eyes focused.

When the pilot announced our descent, I was suddenly grateful that I had the aisle seat. I gripped my purse and prepared to make a run for it.

When we finally landed and they began unboarding, I could feel the adrenaline coursing its way through my veins. I knew that I only had minutes before they would begin boarding my connecting flight and I had no idea where my gate was.

As soon as they opened the doors I was flying, ignoring all the snide comments and grumbles as I made my way to the airport map.

"Shit." I muttered to myself when I realized my gate was on the other end of the terminal and took off again.

I glanced at my watch and was happy to notice we had actually arrived a few minutes early. But that still left me with only eleven minutes to find my gate. I raced through the crowds of people, silently thankful that no one seemed to think much of it. For all they knew I could have been a bomber or something for as crazy as I was acting.

I rounded the corner and saw the numbers flash above my head. I counted in my head as they passed, almost there. One...two…and there it was, gate three. They hadn't even started boarding yet, so I found a seat and fell into it dramatically and exhaustedly.

I tried to slow my breathing and found myself wishing that I was a runner. I was way too out of shape for that kind of sprinting. The little man sitting across from me looked at me like I was some sort of nut job the way I was panting. But I just smiled brightly at him and fanned myself with my boarding pass.

Only a few more hours and I could see Eric. I could be with him. I could kiss him. That is, if he hadn't already left. Why hadn't I thought of that before? What if I missed him again? Me and my stupid actions, I never think them through. I just hoped like hell that he hadn't left already.

Once I had gained control of my breathing, I sat back in the seat and tried to plan my first words to him. My name being mumbled interrupted my thoughts.

"Sookie."

I nearly gave myself whiplash; I spun my head around so fast. I knew that voice. I would recognize it even in death.

"Eric." I spoke aloud but only to myself. Where was he?

I stood up and searched through the crowd unsuccessfully. He was nowhere in site. I was imagining things again. But he had sounded so real. It was like he was right there with me. I could still here his voice calling my name rattling around in my head like an echo.

"Ouch!" I mumbled as I tripped over some piece of luggage in the floor. I caught myself on the back of the seat and my heart nearly beat its way out of my chest.

There he was. My hand reached for his face without thinking as I made my way around to him. He was beautiful, even more beautiful than I remembered. I had to touch him. I had to know it wasn't a dream. I had to know he was real.

My hand traced his jaw as I squatted to the floor and I felt my face stretch into a wide grin. He was real and he was here. Eric was within my reach. My eyes flooded with tears and I felt my chest expand so much, if it hadn't felt so good, I may have thought I was dying. Happiness flooded my soul and the tears of joy streamed down my cheeks freely.

"Eric." I whispered as I pushed the hair from his face. His eyes fluttered slightly and I spoke louder. "Eric."

His eyes flew open and I felt whole again, lost there in the deep blue of his eyes.

"I am dreaming. Do not wake me." His voice was like a sweet caress that cured my pain and erased all my worries. His eyes closed in sleep again and I immediately missed them.

I lowered my mouth to his and sighed contentedly at the feel of his heavenly lips on mine. "I am the one that is dreaming." I hummed against his lips.

**A/N: So I promised interaction and there you have it. Seriously, I thought I would get farther than that, but I didn't. But now you know what to expect from the next chapter. *grins***

**Don't forget to push that little green button and tell me your thoughts. I love them all.**

**MUAW!!!**


	20. Reunion

**A/N: First of all, let me just tell you all how sorry I am that this chapter took me so long to get up. It would be impossible for me to tell you how busy my life has been over the past few weeks and to top that off, I am fighting a horrific cold. Thank goodness it seems to be subsiding and I was able to work on this for you all. **

**Thank you for sticking with me and not abandoning me after me making you wait so so long. I promise that I should be getting back to my normal updates soon.**

**Thanks as always for your reviews and reading. I have missed you guys and I hope that this chapter makes it worth the wait.**

**Due to the fact that it took me so long to get this done, I didn't send it to my beta. I was so desperate to get it up for you all, so hopefully you can forgive my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**SPOV**

I stroked his cheek and relished in the warmth of it for an immeasurable amount of time. I watched as his eyelids jerked about in his dreams and wondered how I had made it so long without him. His lips, slightly parted, beckoned for me to claim them. I could have watched him sleep forever. I ignored the call when my flight began boarding, I had found what I was seeking and I wasn't going to let him go. Ever!

"Eric." I whispered softly, desperate to see his eyes once more. He stirred but only infinitesimally. "Eric, baby." I tried again, slightly louder, while I shook his shoulders firmly.

One more shake and his eyes flew open. Before I could even fathom his arms were around me and he was cutting off my air supply, but I could care less. It felt great. It felt like home. I could breathe again and I could live again. In that moment I had never felt so complete. The tears streamed down my face and my heart threatened to explode through my chest. I could not seem to get close enough as I tightened my hold on him as well.

"Sookie!" Eric's voice was shaky for him and I could hear his reservations. "How did you… what are you…Why?" He stuttered and I pulled away slightly.

"You came looking for me." Was my brilliant response. "Why? Not that I'm complaining, but…" My voice faded out as I felt my insecurities bubbling to the surface. He stared into my eyes as if I was missing something important and the next words flew out of my mouth without a thought. "God, I love you!" My voice was raw with sincerity and desperation.

Eric pulled me to him tighter still and buried his nose in my hair. "As I love you." He breathed into my neck and I felt hot all over. Not only from his breath, but from his words, I was on fire and not in a sexual way for once in my life.

This fire was different. This was pure warmth and desire and love flowing through my veins. This was what it felt like to be in love. To belong to someone completely, body, mind and soul, the feeling was euphoric and weightless. I was his and his alone, forever.

"Eric." I said pulling away from him slightly. "I can never tell you how sorry I am. How badly I feel for what happened. But then again, if I had not ran away I may not have ever realized my true feelings for you. I know that is no excuse, but now that I know I love you, I can't imagine how it would feel for me to have ignored those feelings any longer." I knew I was rambling, but there was so much I wanted to say.

"Sookie," Eric interrupted as he brushed the stray hairs out of my face gently. I leaned into his touch and caught his eyes with mine. I could feel his love flowing from him into me through them. I no longer had doubts that we would be one.

"I don't care. I don't!" His gaze securing mine desperate to make me believe his words, I only nodded. "When you left…" Eric began and pulled me close to him, one arm wound tightly around me as the other stroked my hair and shoulders soothingly. "…I was angry. No, I was enraged and furious. It would be impossible for me to tell you exactly how mad I was."

My pulse raced at the sincerity in his words. I knew I had hurt him and I still hated it, every minute of every day with every cell in my body. I felt disgusted with myself. He spoke so softly I had to strain to here his next words, but I could hear the seriousness in his tone.

"But the past is exactly that. The past. I will not live there and neither will you. I love you. So help me god, I love you more than I love my own foolish pride. And nothing. I mean nothing will ever get in the way of me loving you. Not even you." He finished with a smirk, the smirk that I loved and missed so much these past intolerable and miserable months.

"Promise." Was all I could say, although, I wanted to say so much more. I wanted to argue and beg and grovel and earn his forgiveness, but I knew he would not allow it.

"Forever, lover." He purred. Not until that moment did I realize just how much I had missed his term of endearment.

At one time I thought it was simply something for him to say to show possession. But no, it was a caress. It was emotional and meaningful and so much more than a word. That one word spoke thousands of his love.

I searched his eyes and found that he was indeed telling the truth. Leaning towards him, hesitantly, I was seeking his mouth. My mouth longed to touch his, it had been too long. I licked my lips eagerly and made my intentions known. Eric saw my motions and copied them eagerly until our lips finally touched.

Fire, passion, desperation, need, and love, all passed between our lips. They moved together in a fluid frenzy. Each of us remembering the way of the others mouth. It had been way too long. I could not get enough. His tongue danced with mine and I breathed his name into his lips. God, it felt so good.

This was home. This was perfect and right and best. I could not get enough. My breath was rapidly becoming raged and not just because of lust. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was once again whole. Whimpers of joy and silent sobs escaped my throat and I poured all of my emotions into my kiss. All too soon, Eric pulled back from me and kissed me once on the tip of my nose. Only then did I notice the position we were in.

I had pulled myself over into his lap completely and wrapped my legs around him. I could hear mumbled whispers and a few clearing their throats at our slightly less than appropriate position. I quickly righted myself in the seat next to him but kept my hand securely wrapped in his. There was no way I could go without any contact. Now that I had him again, there would be nothing to keep me from him.

"When is your flight? Were you going to Shreveport?" I asked my emotions apparent in my voice. The silent tears kept falling but they were cleansing and refreshing I enjoyed the feeling.

Eric checked his watch before speaking. "In one hour. Yes, I was headed to Shreveport. I met Ms. Cook. She is the one that told me of your whereabouts." His fingers continued to stroke mine and I was grateful for the contact we were allowed.

"Well, I missed my flight. So… Do you think that your flight has any seats left?" I was planning on checking it out myself, but I didn't want to leave him. I wanted him to come with me.

"Let's go see." He responded as he stood and pulled me up to him by our clasped hands. I smiled triumphantly and followed close by his side.

Eric let my hand go and wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulling me into his body. I circled my arm around his waist in response as we made our way to the ticketing counter. I hooked my fingers through the loop of his jeans and rested my cheek against him contentedly.

"I have missed you more than words can describe." I said as we waited in line. His eyes sought mine out and he placed a kiss on my forehead. I could tell that he wanted to do more. As did I, but this was definitely not the place. I knew one thing for sure. This was going to be one long friggin flight.

Now that he was with me I wanted to show him my love. I wanted to show him how desperately I had missed him. I needed to show him how sorry I was since he would not listen to my words. I could tell him physically. I could show him that he was the only one that I could ever want or need.

Thank god they had a ticket left and I made the purchase. Unfortunately, it was nowhere close to his seat and I doubted I could get anyone to trade with me, but we would just have to see.

After stopping to get some food we made our way back to the gate. Both of us were silent and both of us were unable to break contact from the other. Sitting at the gate waiting for boarding to begin, he wrapped both of my hands in his larger ones and locked my eyes with his own.

Lost in each others eyes for what could have been minutes or hours or days, for all I knew, was how we stayed. Neither one of us spoke, but the smile had returned to my face. One was present on his beautiful face that made me feel even more like an idiot. How I could have given up on that so easily, was beyond me. We may as well have been in our own little bubble. Everything else ceased to exist. It was just him and I. We were one, again and forever.

Boarding began and we both reluctantly made our way to the counters, hand in hand. I was seriously not looking forward to sitting anywhere other than next to him. Thankfully, the young man whose seat was next to Eric's traded with me. I couldn't tell if it was out of kindness or the face that Eric nearly growled his demand to the poor child, but I couldn't find it in myself to be upset about it.

I curled my body into his as we taxied and prepared for take off. I was completely content and relaxed. Had it not been for my physical need for him it would not have taken long for me to have fallen asleep. But as it stood, my body was humming to be connected with his, in every sense of the word.

As if Eric's thoughts mimicked my own, once the stewardess had made her rounds and was situated in the back, he shot me a wink and nodded towards the bathroom. A mischievous smirk played on his lips as he made his way down the aisle, glancing my direction every two steps.

My heart raced and I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs, just at the mere idea of it. I had definitely never done anything so risqué. Never even thought about having sex in an airplane, until now that is. Now I could hardly wait.

Once he had gotten himself into the bathroom safely and I made sure the stewardess was still occupied, I made my way to the tiny room. I was unable to hide the smile that played on my lips as well. Had any of the other passengers actually been paying attention they could have read my intentions clearly on my face.

I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I made my way down the aisle and not just from the thoughts of getting caught. But thoughts of what I was about to do. I had missed him so completely that my body was singing at the idea of being joined with his physically. My pulsed hummed and I am surprised that no one seemed to hear it thumping besides me.

I opened the door swiftly, with a sharp glance over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching. As soon as I was sure it was safe, I threw my body into the tiny space and locked the door behind me.

No sooner than I had turned around and Eric was on me. This was need and desperation and fury all wrapped in one wanton rumble. My lips assaulted his and matched his movements with equal fervor. In a flash of tearing and growling and panting our clothes had been removed and I could feel the warmth of his skin as it meshed with mine.

With a blur of hands grasping and assaulting flesh, our breathing quickly became ragged. Eric's teeth nipped at the flesh of my collar bone and I gripped his backside firmly.

"Please, Eric. God, I need you in me now." I growled into his hair.

My insides ached to be connected with him in every sense. Every centimeter between us was too much. I kissed my way up the sweaty smooth flesh of his chest as he lifted me with one hand as the other kneaded and pinched my breasts.

"God, I've missed you." Eric growled and I felt him rub his length at my practically dripping entrance. I hissed in response and pressed my heat against him, desperately seeking some friction.

I wrapped my legs around his back securely and pressed my lips to his. Eric filled me in one swift motion and it was then that I was completely home.

My head fell back against the wall in the cramped space and I did my best to stifle the moans that threatened to escape as he pounded into me fiercely. This was not tender. It was claiming and demanding and possessing. My fingernails dug into his shoulders and he hissed against my lips before claiming them once again.

Eric released my mouth and caught my eyes with his. His eyes were begging and filled with unshed tears as he claimed me body, and soul. I was his utterly and completely and we were one. "Say you are mine." He spoke in a whisper that came out in a growl.

My own eyes filled with tears as I felt my release growing near. I knew I was his, and he needed to know to. I tried to convey that as I matched his thrust with my own and poured my heart out through my eyes into his. "I am yours, forever and always." My voice a mere breathless whisper as my wall clenched around him, submitting to him fully.

Eric's eyes closed for only a moment before seeking mine out again. "As I am yours." He said through clenched teeth as he filled me with his seed and pulsed within.

We stayed wrapped in each others embrace for what could have been hours before we pulled apart reluctantly. Had we been somewhere else, I could have stayed like that forever.

After we were both dressed and had caught our breath, I smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the cheek before sneaking out of the tiny space and making my way back down the aisle. No one seemed to notice our little romp in the bathroom, or if they did they kept their mouths shut. Only moments later I felt Eric resume his seat next to me.

Eric's arm wrapped securely around me and I nestled my body into the crook of his arm. Completely content and satisfied, I sighed in relaxation.

Eric snickered quietly causing me to turn and look at him questioningly. "Welcome to the mile-high club, lover."

**A/N: Ok… whew! I hope that it was worth the wait. Don't worry there is still more to come in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to push the little green button and let me know what you think. Your reviews are like drugs and I can live without them no longer.**

**Love you, Love you, Love you… for being so patient. MUAW!!!**


	21. Announcements

**A/N: So here it I am back with another update. I hope that you guys can forgive me, but for the next little while I won't be updating as frequently as I once was. RL, among other things, have just been keeping me so busy as of late, but I hope to give you one update per week per story. Hopefully things will eventually settle back down and I can update more often. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**This was not beta'd so please forgive any errors of mine. I will be sending coming chapters to be beta'd but I wanted to get this up tonight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plot.**

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" Sookie demanded and I shrugged. "Damn it, Eric. You know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, I'm sure." I urged her towards the car and nearly had to force her into a seated position once we were in the car. I growled and she crossed her arms giving up as I strapped her in the vehicle. "Stop pouting." She stuck her tongue out at me but I could see the smile playing on her lips as I rounded the car.

I couldn't believe I had done it. After an entire month of planning and keeping secrets, the day had finally come.

Keeping secrets from Sookie had proven to be a lot more difficult than I had originally thought. But I think I managed quite well, considering that she was a bit leery that I had taken her back no questions asked.

Truth was it really didn't matter whether she had done anything or not, I really didn't care. Especially considering all the times I had tried and failed. I tried to convince her that it didn't matter, but that was another feat in itself. Sookie was adamant about apologizing daily, and as many times as she could within our waking hours. I was about to the point where I wanted to tape her mouth shut. I was really hoping that this weekend would convince her that I was really over it.

The past was the past after all and I was determined to leave it there and I was fairly certain that after my plans had played out Sookie would be able to leave it behind us as well.

I called Pam before I left to pick up Sookie and made sure everything was in order. She assured me it was and for me to stop being a pussy. Admittedly, I had become a bit of a woman the past week, especially the past few days. I stressed over every little thing and bitched and moaned, like I had a monthly cycle, until all the details were in order. But I needed everything to be perfect. I would settle for nothing less.

Sookie had been basically living with me since we arrived back from Malibu. That made planning things a tad more difficult. Still, I knew some part of her missed her home, though she would never admit it. I could only hope that would not prove to be another obstacle for us to have to hurdle.

"Please Eric." Sookie begged and stuck her bottom lip out in full pout mode.

That face, however pathetic, was nearly irresistible and I could have easily given in, but I put my nose in the air and scoffed, while shaking my head and peeking at her through the corner of my eyes. She whined and I flinched, wanting so badly just to give in to her, but I held my ground. I was a man, but one pout or whimper from Sookie could bring me to my knees. I knew I had it bad and she was learning how to play me all too well. I shook my head once more for good measure, whether to convince her or myself, I wasn't sure.

"How was your day?" I asked, a not so subtle attempt to change the subject.

"Fine." She growled before continuing. "Yours?"

"Good." I answered honestly with a smirk. "I am hoping tonight will be better, and even more so tomorrow."

"Now, see." Sookie shrieked. "Why the hell do you have to be so cryptic? I'm already going crazy here."

I laughed and she pouted some more trying to fight the grin that was stretching across her lips. "You are a faker." I observed. "A big bloody faker."

"You'd better be glad I love you." She pretended to be angry but the blush in her cheeks and the smile on her face gave her emotions away. "And luckily I trust you." Just like that the tension was back. She still didn't think I trusted her, but I did.

Maybe things weren't perfect, but I loved her and wanted to be with her, no matter our imperfect history. Her face fell to her lap and I immediately grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles into her knuckles.

I talked to Bill about a week after we got back into town and he confirmed that he may have over exaggerated a bit. I was angry and wanted nothing more than to fire the bastard, but Pam convinced me it would not be a good idea and he was far from worth my worry.

Bill told me exactly what happened and that it was really nothing. He even admitted to hearing her say my name. Although he says he didn't know it was me she was referring to at the time, I still believe he would have taken things all the way even if he had. But that was neither here nor there. She knew of the conversation and was relieved, but she was still insecure about my trust.

The fact was I did trust her, but I couldn't get her to trust me enough to believe me.

"I do trust you Sookie. You just have to have faith in that."

She looked at me through her lashes and I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. I shook my head at her, silently telling her not to start and she cleared her throat in order to fight them back. I pulled her hand into my lap and looked back to the road as I spoke. "We're going to Canada."

"Canada? But, why?" Her voice still betrayed her emotions.

I should have known that my attempt at a distraction would cause her to have more questions that I could not answer, not without giving too much away. "Just because." I answered, cryptic again. "I want the weekend alone with you. No business calls, no nothing. Just me and you and a room for two." I sang and laughed as did she.

We pulled up to the airport a few minutes later and she was surprised to find out we were going to Ontario. I didn't tell her we would be staying at the Ayres Hotel; she would find that out soon enough.

With only a forty-five minute layover in Chicago, we made it there just before 10:00 pm. Sookie had slept until we reached Chicago, so once we left the airport, we immediately set out to get dinner. It was late, but I knew several restaurants that would still be serving.

Sookie stated she wanted Japanese and I knew of a Japanese restaurant within a few blocks from the hotel. When we pulled up to the restaurant, I reached for my wallet, but Sookie stopped me.

"Can we just get it to go? I really just want to get a bath and relax tonight."

I nodded and went in to get the food. Fifteen minutes, two boxes of rice and one pallet of assorted sushi later, we were back in the cab and on our way to the hotel.

Sookie's audible gasp when we pulled up to the hotel caused me to smirk.

"Why are we here?" Her voice was merely a whisper.

I thought for a moment before I spoke because I knew this wasn't going to sound good. The cab driver unloaded our luggage and the doorman followed us in. Before we approached the check-in counter I grabbed her elbow and turned her to face me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, lover. But I couldn't very well let your last memory of this place be with anyone other than me." Her face fell and I lifted her chin till her eyes met mine once again. "I have very fond memories of this place and I want you to have the same. I won't have them tainted by one of **our** mistakes." I knew that no words could make her understand but she nodded and I left it at that.

We checked in and ate our dinner before unpacking and getting ready for bed. I curled her body against my larger one and kissed the nape of her neck before we both fell fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Sookie ordering breakfast. Her hair was still disheveled and she was still in her sleep clothes. I watched her as she spoke quietly into the receiver and ran her fingers through the tangles of her hair. She was just so beautiful. I could spend the whole day watching her. And that is exactly what I had planned for today.

After Sookie hung up the phone I cleared my throat to let her know I was awake and beckoned her to me with one finger.

"Good morning, handsome." Sookie purred as she wrapped her tiny frame around mine.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

I nuzzled into her hair and she shivered in her response. "Like the dead. I don't know why I was so tired, but I feel like I didn't move all night."

"I think it's just me." I laughed and she tried to tickle my ribs. "I'm not ticklish. You know this."

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying. Are you hungry? I ordered for us."

I nodded. "How long do we have?"

"Hmmm…" Sookie moaned and ran her fingers down my spine until she landed on my backside and squeezed. "I think we should have enough time."

We didn't waste any time before we had each other undressed and I was kissing my way up from her naval to her beautiful pert nipples. I bit each one and swirled my tongue around the hardened nubs before assaulting her mouth with mine. Sookie moaned into my mouth as I felt her hand grip my length and rub my head against her moistened folds. With a low growl and one thrust, I sheathed myself completely within her heat.

It was heaven being inside her. Nothing could ever compare or would even come close to the pleasure I felt when we were connected as one. This was perfect. This was best. This was right.

I quickened my pace knowing that I did not have the convenience of taking my sweet time and enjoying her as long as possible. Her breathing became low and erratic and I knew her release was coming. I lowered my hand between us and found the sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing it and circling it, until I felt her walls clenching around me.

I gripped her round hips tightly as I drove myself deeper and pounded against her sweet spot ferociously, riding out the waves of her orgasm and spilling my seed deep within her walls with her name falling from my lips in a mumbled growl.

I collapsed atop her and felt her heaving beneath me, both trying to return our breathing to normal and enjoy the blissful moment. All too soon there was a knock on the door and I was forced to untangle my body from hers.

"Mmmm, just look at that ass." Sookie said with a laugh and I stuck it out for her as I pulled up my sleep pants and headed to the door. Her chuckle echoed through the room and I couldn't help but to smile to myself.

I opened the door and allowed the attendant to bring in our breakfast. After handing him his tip I ushered him out and closed the door softly behind him.

Sookie came through the doorway in her robe and I could feel myself growing stiff again at the sight of her hardened nipples glowing through the thin white fabric. This woman seriously brought out the beast within me. I knew I would never get enough of her, ever.

"We need to talk." Sookie said seriously as she shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

I took the seat across from her and shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth as I mumbled my response. "What is it, lover?" Her eyebrows had pulled together and I could tell she was clearly worried about whatever she was about to say. I reached for her hand and wrapped it in mine, silently encouraging her to speak.

"Ok, I don't really know how to say this other than to say it, so just give me a second." Sookie's eyes fell to the fork in her hand and I watched as she turned it over and over nervously. The look in her eyes had me worried and I couldn't help but to feel a bit anxious myself.

"Whatever it is Sookie, we will get through this together. We have made it this far. Right?" I urged and she nodded finally making eye contact with me. Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears but I could see the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "What is it, Sookie? You can tell me anything. You know this."

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: OMG… wow, did I just leave it there? Yes, why yes I did. You guys know I love you. Thanks for reading and not dousing me in unpleasantly rotten fruits and vegetables.**

**This story is coming to an end, I know you hate to hear it, but I have a few other stories in mind that I am anxious to begin working on. I think we have two chapters left in this one.**

**Don't forget to press the little green button and leave me your thoughts. I love each and every review you guys leave. I heart my chocolate.**

**MUAW!!!**


	22. Proposal

**A/N: I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I hope, by the end, you will feel the same.**

**Thanks, as always, for your reviews, alerts and favorites. Since this story is coming to a close, be sure to watch for new stories to come from me. **

**Of course any and all mistakes are my own and I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, though, I wish I did.**

**SPOV**

When I awoke and realized that Eric was still asleep, I knew that this would be one of the only opportunities I would have to take the test. Fortunately I was able to sneak it in my purse before he damn near kidnapped me and flew me to Canada for a weekend getaway. This was not exactly how I planned for things to go, but sometimes life doesn't go as planned. And in my case, it seems to never go as I planned.

I was only ten days late, but I knew that I was pregnant before I even peed on the stick. Call it a sixth sense if you will, or maybe it's just mother's intuition, whatever the case, I just knew. The last time it had taken a test was in the worst of situations but I had a bit of hope that maybe, it just might be ok if I was pregnant now.

Eric had been very adamant about trying to get me to believe that he had indeed forgiven me and I believed him to some extent. My problem was that I didn't forgive myself and I really didn't know how to. Some part of me wanted to, but the larger part of me felt that my remorse and suffering were well deserved consequences to my stupidity and I couldn't let them go. I tried to tell myself over and over again that, when I was ready, I would be able to let it all go and let the past be the past. But as it was, I wasn't ready to let the self-torturing end.

Three minutes. The three longest minutes in the history of the world, I had to wait. Tic-tock, tic-tock fuckity tic-tock. I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming back to the bathroom counter on which I had set the little pee stick to baste in my bodily fluids. I would swear that if I was pregnant then I would have had enough time to have a baby by now.

I held my breath while I checked for the results, knowing what it was going to say before I even looked down. But there the words read loud and clear, shouting at me, and I was suddenly fearful of how in the world I was going to tell Eric. Most definitely I was worried about how he might react.

I heard him wake up as I was ordering our breakfast and he offered me just the escape I needed to give me enough time to prepare mentally for what I was going to have to reveal. But it was over all too soon and our breakfast had arrived, I knew that I couldn't put it off any longer. I just hoped that it didn't completely ruin our weekend together.

As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could have taken them back and prepared Eric a little better, rather than just smacking him dead in the face with them. But I didn't know how else to say it other than to just… well say it. So I spit it out and he froze.

I waved my hand in front of his face and got no response. I almost thought he was dead for a moment before he resumed breathing once again and I exhaled the breath that I, myself, had been unconsciously holding.

"Eric?" I breathed as I took his hand that was resting atop a slice of bacon on his plate. His eyes didn't move so I tried again a little louder. "Eric?"

"I'm going to be a Daddy?!" His voice was so low, if I hadn't been so close I would have missed it. "Daddy?" Eric breathed and I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek and reached to swipe it away.

A smile crept slowly across his beautiful face and I felt myself visibly relax. Eric closed the distance between us and had my body wrapped in his with a death grip. I felt all of the air leave my lungs as he tightened even more and began leaving a random flurry of kisses on any bit of my body he could get to.

"Air." I whispered and he mumbled apologies and released me but wrapped his hands securely around mine.

"We're going to have a baby." Eric nearly squealed and I nodded unable to hide my smile. "A baby!" He exclaimed as he cradled me in his arms and spun me around in circles. I laughed and giggled like a little girl.

It went so much better than I had imagined. He was elated and I was relieved. I couldn't believe I had worried so much, but then again, Eric never had expressed his views on having children. To see him react so enthusiastically was like a huge dose of reality. Eric really did love me and he really did forgive me the worries and insecurities I had were all my own and unnecessary. I let the past go at that moment and promised to live in the now and for our future.

Eric had put me down at some point, but was still a whirlwind through the suite. His hands kept running through his hair and I understood the term 'glow' just then, for he really was glowing. The happiness emitting from him was utterly breathtaking and contagious.

Eric very nearly twirled back into the main room and grabbed my hand pushing me towards the sofa as ha sat on the coffee table across from me. His hands encased mine and he rested them atop my thighs. His face was serious and if I didn't see the underlining joy lingering in his eyes, I may have been worried, but I settled on curious.

"So this is not at all how I planned for this to go, but with the news you just gave me, I can't think of a better time than now." He explained and I was left feeling even more confused. My face must have told him as much and he continued almost within the same breath. "I want to tell you a story, a story that was told to me just a short time ago by your neighbor Ms. Cook." I nodded for him to continue and waited patiently while he gathered his thoughts.

I hadn't realized that he actually had a conversation with her, but it made me happy that he had found a similar connection to her as the one I found in my short time with her. She really was something else and she could find her way into your heart even without trying and touch your heart in places you didn't know existed.

"A long time ago…" Eric began and I almost said 'in a galaxy far away', but I settled with a smile and urged him on. "Two children who grew up together fell in love. Theirs was the kind of love, not from stories, but from years of getting to know the other and becoming acquainted with every single detail that made them tick. They knew each others flaws and they knew the in's and out's of every part of each others lives."

"By the time they were of age to be married, she had decided that she wanted to wait. But he, not knowing this, asked her anyway. She, of course, vehemently refused; stating that she wasn't going to get married just because she was eighteen and it was expected of her. She told him that he was the love of her life but she would not marry him until she had lived some of her life learning things and doing things on her own. She told him that she didn't expect him to wait for her even though she secretly hoped that he would."

"The following week, she was accepted to a very prestigious college and moved away within a month's time. She thought of him often and in her weekly conversations with her family, she was faithful to asking about him and selfishly pleased to know that he was still indeed single. She was enjoying her college life and being independent, mostly because girls in her time did not have that privilege. They were expected to keep the home and raise their families. She loved her independence and was still not ready to give it up even after two years away."

"A year before she was due to graduate, she received a call from her mother to inform her that he had met someone and was getting married the following week. Their courtship was very short and due to the fact that he was enlisted to go overseas and fight in the war they wanted to have the ceremony quickly. She was devastated, of course, but stayed her course and did not interfere."

"Years passed before she heard news of him again. He was injured in the war and had to have one of his legs amputated. His injury left him unable to reproduce and he and his wife tried for years to adopt before she got sick. Seven years after he returned from the war his wife passed away."

"Although she desperately wanted to run to him and tell him that she was still in love with him and she would give up the life she had chosen for another chance to be with him, she did not. She felt that she had chosen this life and she just needed to deal with the consequences. Not to mention the fact that she would not be able to handle any rejection from him as he had from her, which she was sure he would."

"A total of fifteen years passed before she saw him again. She published three best selling novels and created a life for herself in California, but never settled down with anyone. He had always and would always hold her heart. It was when her mother passed away that she returned to her home town and once again, laid eyes on her hearts desire."

"Neither time nor distance had lessened the amount of love she felt for him, if anything it seemed to strengthen her love. She finally knew that she did not want to waste another moment of her life without him and she told him as much. They were married one year later and he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer shortly after their twelve year anniversary."

"There is not a day that goes by that she doesn't regret some of the decisions she made. But she is thankful for every day that she was blessed to spend with him. Although their time was short, they made many happy memories together and she remembers each and every one with great reverence and love."

Eric looked at me with tears in his eyes as the ones falling down my own cheeks spilled onto our twined hands. He knelt down onto the floor between my legs and closed the distance between us, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I know that the story is sad but it does have a happy ending, at least Ms. Cook would describe it as such. The story has several messages, many of which I am just beginning to understand. The first of which has brought us here today."

"Sookie, I don't regret some of the mistakes that we made, because without them we probably would not be here today." I nodded in agreement and wiped the tears from my face trying to control the sobs that were racking through my chest. "I love you, Sookie."

"I love you, Eric. Forever." I stated reverently.

"I know for certain that I do not want to waste another minute of my life without you, life is most definitely too short. I can not promise that our life will be perfect, nor can I promise that we will not ever have a fight. But I can promise you this… I will love you with my whole heart every minute of every day for the rest of my existence. I will cherish you and respect you and provide for you and support you in any way you see fit. That is if you will have me?"

I gasped audibly as I watched him retrieve a little velvet bag from his pocket and slip a beautiful golden ring from the encasement. He held out my hand and looked deep within my eyes as if to see my soul.

"I can't promise you happily ever after, but I know without a shadow of a doubt, I would die a happy man if you were to spend the rest of your life with me."

The sobs broke through my mouth that I had tried to weld shut during our conversation and I was nodding furiously unable to form words at his revelations.

"Sookie Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of marrying me and allow me the honor of calling you my wife?" Eric asked with conviction though his voice was merely a whisper.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could surely cutting off his air supply. "Absolutely, yes." I whispered as my mouth found his and I poured every ounce of love and devotion and every other emotion that was filling me in that moment into one searing kiss.

I pulled back breathless with, what I was sure was, a crazy grin spread across my face and laughed euphorically at how my day had turned out.

"Although I don't know what the rest of our lives will bring," Eric began, "I am certain that this will go down as one of the happiest days of my entire existence."

I couldn't have agreed more. I was finally ready to start living my life. Eric had brought me back and I was lucky to get to share the rest of my life with him.

My heart and my soul, my love and my life. My everything.

**A/N: *sobs uncontrollably* That was beautiful if I do say so myself. At least I hope it was. Difficult to write, but I hope I did well and I hope you enjoyed it. *wipes tears away***

**Press the button and leave me your thoughts. I love each and every one.**

**One more chapter left and I am hoping that this story will hit over a thousand reviews. I hope that you will help me out and those of you that don't normally review, please, I beg of you… show me a little love.**

**MUAW!!!!**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is… the final chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that this is not as long as my other chapter but I hope that you find it equally as moving.**

**Please forgive any mistakes, for they are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**SPOV**

All too soon, the days had turned into weeks, the weeks to months and the months to years. Eric and I had never been perfect as a couple, but seriously who was. What we had wasn't your picture perfect happily ever after, but it was love and it was what made me happy. I could remember every detail as if it were yesterday.

After we returned home, I called Ms. Cook to give her the news. She wasn't surprised to hear it and didn't really answer any of my questions. She stayed true to her character in that aspect. When I asked her why she gave Eric her ring, she just laughed and said that she found a kindred spirit, of sorts, in me. I couldn't say that I agreed with her. She was far wiser and braver than I could ever hope to be.

She did, however, give me some advice that I strived to live by everyday. Ms. Cook said. "First of all, never go to sleep angry. Secondly, live every day as if it is your last. Finally, and most importantly, love everyday as if it is your last."

Eric and I were married in Malibu at the beach house. Pam, Ms. Cook and Mr. & Mrs. Yates were the only ones to attend the ceremony. The local Justice of the Peace made it official. I only had a tiny bump that protruded from my sundress. It was a simple and perfect wedding and I wouldn't have exchanged it for the most elaborate ceremony in the world.

We settled in Eric's home in Shreveport. I sold my Gran's old farmhouse to Amelia, after she graduated from college, but we kept the house in Malibu. We visited for two months out of the year every summer.

Ms. Cook passed away nearly seven years after our wedding, but I still looked at the old bungalow as if it were hers. We never had neighbors that lasted too long, they were all temporary.

I missed Ms. Cook almost as much as I missed my Gran. She had quickly filled that position in my life and we became fast friends. But she was right when she said that things were never meant to be forever. You could only appreciate them while you had them and then remember them happily when they were gone. She was always full of strangely inspirational and intuitive sayings. Whether she came up with them on her own, or read them somewhere, I never knew.

Amelia eventually took over the flower shop as well. After the birth of our second child, I wanted to stay at home, and Eric's income allowed for that. And now, with the coming birth of our third, I was even happier about that decision.

Our first born, Jason Alexander, was going on twelve. His little sister, Charlaine Adele, had just celebrated her sixth birthday. Our final bundle of joy, which was expected to be a boy, and thusly named Eric Junior, or EJ, for short, was currently crowning and causing his mother a great deal of pain.

I knew, though, that as soon as I heard the first cries, and saw his perfect little face, every bit of pain I felt now would be totally worth it. And with Eric by my side, I could handle anything that was thrown my way.

******

Three hours later, I was lying in the hospital bed, curled up next to EJ, while Eric, Jason, and Char cuddled on the impossibly uncomfortable sofa-bed and snored rhythmically. I often wondered what I could have done in my life to deserve such a perfect family.

I never could think of anything worthy of the perfection that was my life. Don't get me wrong, I still had days where I wanted to rip the hair from my skull, but I was a happy wife and mother of, now, three beautiful children.

Sure things were never really perfect, but I considered myself lucky to even come remotely close. I had the love of a wonderful man, who not only took care of me, but spoiled me rotten any chance he could get, much to my annoyance.

I was able to kiss my beautiful babies to sleep every night and able to curl up next to the love of my life every evening. I still wanted him just as much, if not more, as I did when we first met.

All my life I had ran from love. I had avoided attachment, because I could not bear the loss, if it were to happen. And life had taught me many things, one of which was losing the people you loved was just a matter of when.

Although I knew this, I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I knew that I would die, and Eric would die, and my children would die, but I loved them still and cherished every moment and every memory with them.

There are many things in my life that I wished I could have done differently. But that isn't to say that I would change a single thing I had done. My choices and my mistakes had brought me to the place I was today. They had made me the person that I was and given me many gifts, which I received selfishly.

I remembered the hard times in my life and took everything I could learn from them. And in the moments I treasured, which had become many over the years, I reminisced in them often, as if to dream them while I slept or to take them to heaven with me when I passed.

Someone once said that you come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly. I, personally, thought I was lucky to find the person that was able to find that in me and me in him.

Eric awoke during my musings and had come to stand over me in the bed. The twinkle in his eye as he looked between EJ and me was nothing short of beautiful and ethereal. He was a proud father and you could practically feel the joy and love emitting from his skin, as if he were an angel from above, meant to spread it to others with his presence.

My eyes connected with his as I spoke just above a whisper but with conviction and unwavering certainty. "I love you, Eric."

His lips met my forehead followed by my cheek and finally my lips before he uttered the words I would never grow tired of hearing. "As I love you, Sookie."

******

_**Wondrous Moment**_

_**By: Alexander Pushkin**_

_The wondrous moment of our meeting…_

_I well remember you appear_

_Before me like a vision fleeting,_

_A beauty's angel pure and clear._

_In hopeless ennui surrounding _

_The worldly bustle, to my ear_

_For long our tender voice kept sounding,_

_For long in dreams came features dear._

_Time passed. Unruly storms confounded_

_Old dreams, and I from year to year_

_Forgot how tender you had sounded,_

_Your heavenly feature once so dear._

_My backwoods days dragged slow and quiet_

_Dull fence around, dark vault above_

_Devoid of God and uninspired_

_Devoid of tears, of fire, of love._

_Sleep from my soul began retreating,_

_And here you once again appear_

_Before me like a vision fleeting,_

_A beauty's angel pure and clear._

_In ecstasy the heart is beating,_

_Old joys for it anew revive;_

_Inspired and God-filled, it is greeting_

_The fire, and tear, and love alive._

**A/N: I really hoped that you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you keep an eye out for more stories to come from me. If you haven't already, be sure to add me to your author alerts for more to come. *Hugs***

**BTW… The finalist for the Poppin' Cherries Contest have been posted, be sure to check out the link below and read and review and vote for your favorites. There were so many great stories that were entered; I know the judges had a heck-uva-time narrowing it down.**

**Also be sure to keep an eye out for the finalist to the Cowboy-Up one-shot Contest to be announced. I hope that we will all have the results soon. **

**After you review, run along and vote here…**

**.net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries**


End file.
